Tähtien Sammuessa
by sulka
Summary: Jokaisella tähdellä on oma aikansa, vaikka valoa ei kestäisi kauan. Luke ja Han pakenevat keisarillisia syrjäiselle avaruusasemalle tietämättä, että myös Vader on matkalla sinne. Mutta miksi? Sijoittuu aikaan hiukan ennen ESB:tä.
1. 1 luku

A/N:  
toukokuu/2010

Aloin siirtää suomenkielisiä tarinoitani sulka-nimimerkille. Prosessi tulee olemaan jokseenkin hitaanpuoleinen sillä korjaan samalla aikaisempien kappaleitten kielioppia ja rakennetta ennen kuin siirryn ihka uusiin kappaleisiin.

Star Wars on syvin rakkauteni ja nyt sitten uskaltauduin kirjoittamaan siitä omalla kielelläni. Toivottavasti tarina löytää joitain lukijoita.  
Kaikki henkilöhahmot, paikat ja niin edelleen (lukuunottamatta niitä, jotka olen itse keksinyt), ovat George Lucasin omaisuutta. Kaikki omistusoikeudet ja rahatulot kuuluvat nimenomaiselle herralle. Mainonnan ja myynnin mestarille. Voima hänen kanssaan.

**TÄHTIEN SAMMUESSA**  
**Luku 1**

_Jokaisella tähdellä on oma aikansa, vaikka valoa ei kestäisi kauan. Sijoittuu aikaan hiukan ennen ESB:tä. Luke ja Han tehtävällä, joka ei mene aivan odotusten mukaisesti. Mukana tietenkin Vader_.

Avaruus oli äärettömän pimeä, sillä ajatuksella Darth Vader huvitti itseään seistessään tähtituhoojan komentosillalla kädet selkänsä takana. Satunnaiset valonpilkahdukset, nuo miljoonat pienet aurinkot ja niitä kiertävät vielä pienemmät satelliitit eivät mitenkään pystyneet hälventämään sitä hiljaisuutta ja pimeyttä, mikä maailmankaikkeudessa vallitsi. Pimeys oli kosminen laki, sen Darth Vader tunnusti omaksi uskokseen. Pimeys oli absoluuttista valtaa, sillä se oli itse absoluuttisesti oman olemassaolonsa perusta.

Hänen hengityksensä katkesi hetkeksi hänen huomionsa kiinnittyessä sammuvaan tähteen, jonka ohitse Executor lipui majesteetillisen hitaasti, tarpeeksi kaukana välttääkseen siitä välittyvän säteilyn. Laivan suojat olivat maksimissaan, mutta näinkin kaukana, Vader tiesi katsomatta edessään vilkkuvaan näyttöpäätteeseen, säteilyarvot olivat lähellä kriittistä pistettä. Laivan henkilökunta oli tavanomaista levottomampi eikä heidän levottomuuteensa johtunut ainoastaan heidän aluksensa omistajan ja herran läsnäolosta.

Tähden säteily häiritsi laivan skannereitten toimintaa, näin lähellä oli mahdotonta saada selkeitä lukuja ympäröivästä avaruudesta. Sammuva punainen jättiläinen oli jokaiselle laivassa olijalle vaaraksi, mukaan lukien itse lordi Vader.

Vaara oli yhdentekevää, Vader käänsi katseensa verenpunaisena hohkaavasta taivaankappaleesta haarniskansa vääristämän hengityksen jatkuessa katkeamatta. Mitä merkitsi yksi kuoleva tähti? Syötyään kaiken energiansa ja ahmaistuaan itseään kiertävät, nyt jo kaikesta elämästä kuolleet planeetat, se hupenisi itsestään, kutistuisi kokoon.

Jäljelle ei jäisi muuta kuin hyytävää pimeyttä.

Ajatus ei lohduttanut häntä, ei kuohuttanut Sithin mustan lordin tunteita. Hän hyväksyi tosiasian filosofisen tyynesti. Kuolema oli väistämätön tosiasia. Hänen kämmenensä puristuivat yhteen, nahka natisi hiljaisesti kuin säestäkseen kantajansa ajatuksia. Silti...

Hänen katseensa kääntyi jälleen kohti kuolevaa taivaankappaletta. Joskus sekin oli palanut kirkkaasti kuin soihtu.

Mikä sääli. Valita hetken kirkas valo ja kuolla sitten kituen pois. Hänen kämmentensä ote heltisi, nahka narahti jälleen hiljaa. Ajatus sai hänet ärtyneeksi. Vader käännähti yllättäen ympäri ja asteli pois ikkunan äärestä.

"Komentaja", Vader viittasi adjutantin lähemmäs. "Ilmoittakaa minulle saavuttuamme perille." Keisari oli antanut hänelle tämän tehtävän, hän veisi sen loppuun. Darth Vader oli mies, joka ei luistanut vastuuta, mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä, että hänen olisi seistävä koko matka tähtituhoojansa komentosillalla.

"Kyllä, lordi Vader." Mies teki kiireesti kunniaa, vaikka Vader ei kiinnittänyt häneen enää huomiota. Hän aisti alaistensa helpotuksen, se melkein huvitti häntä. He pelkäsivät häntä, syystäkin.

Lordi Vaderin metodit purkaa mahdollinen ärtymyksensä olivat jokaisella tiedossa, ja Kuolemantähden tuhouduttua Sithin musta lordi oli osoittanut tavanomaista enemmän ärtyneisyyden merkkejä.

Mies mustan naamion takana tunsi sokaisevan vihan leimahtavan sisällään. Hän veti syvään henkeä, antautui tunteelle. Hyvä, viha oli hyvä...Hän antoi tunteen hyökyä ylitseen hyökyaallon tavoin, antautui sille täydellisesti. Hetken aikaa Vader tunsi olevansa yhtä tunteen tuoman vallantunteen kanssa. Voiman pimeä puoli sai hänet aina huumaantumaan, unohtamaan kaiken muun. Vain sillä oli väliä - Voimalla. Darth Vader tunsi hymyilevänsä naamionsa takana poistuessaan komentosillalta musta viitta perässään hulmuten. Kaikki tähdet sammuivat aikanaan.

Pimeys oli jälleen läpitunkematonta. 

o O o

"Tämä on kyllä vihoviimeinen kerta kun annan sinun houkutella itseni mukaan näille kamikaze-tehtävillesi!" kapteeni Solo ärisi comlinkkiinsä ohjatessaan Millenium Falconia ristitulten sarjassa. Huolimatta miehen taitavissa ohjausotteissa laiva heittelehti satunnaisten laseriskujen osuessa sen suojiin. Hätävalot vilkkuivat ja Chewbacca murahti muistuttaen Hania, että syyttelyjen sijaan tärkempää oli nyt keskittyä ohjaamiseen.

Sitä paitsi Han tiesi itsekin syytösten olevan kohtuuttomia, mutta hän oli vihainen. Ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin ystävälleen siitä, että jälleen kerran löysi itsensä keskeltä sotatannerta. Hänet! Salakuljettajan ja onnenonkijan, joka ennen oli kuollakseen välttänyt kaikkea politiikkaan ja, omasta mielestään, lapsellisiin ismeihin ja ideologioihin liittyvää. Hänen ideologiansa oli yksinkertainen: raha. Jostain syystä tässä hän kuitenkin jälleen oli, riskeeraamassa oman henkensä ja pakenemassa imperiumin tähtilaivastoa vailla toivoakaan palkkiosta.

Olet sentään elossa, pieni ääni hänen sisällään supatti, mutta mies tuhahti sanoille. Elossa pysyminen ei riittänyt ainoaksi korvaukseksi Hanille, hän piti itsestäänselvänä selviytymistään. Hän vilkaisi sivusilmällään karvaista wookieperämiestä, väänsi nopeasti ohjausvivusta väistäen näin sarjan laserlaukauksia, jotka tähtiristeilijä lähetti hänen suuntaansa. Hän oli tullut pehmeämmäksi, Han päätti viimein, kiepautti Falconia jälleen ympäri. Pehmennyt päästä. Muuta selitystä ei ollut sille, että hän löysi itsensä tästä tilanteesta.

Vino hymy vilahti miehen kasvoilla. Yksi asia oli ainakin varmaa. Hänen elämänsä ei lähiaikoina ollut ainakaan tullut kovin tylsäksi. Sitten miehen hymy hyytyi. Hän vilkaisi turhan pitkän ajan hiljaisena pysynyttä kovaäänistä.

"Luke?"

Hetken aikaa radiosta ei kuulunut kuin kohinasta ja jotain huolenkaltaista kirpaisi corelliaanin sydänalaa. Hän yritti tähytä ikkunasta ulos minkä ohjaamiseltaan kykeni.

"Kuulostat ihan sedältäni!" kaiuttimet kuuluttuvat nuoren miehen rätisevät sanat ja Han huokaisi helpotuksesta tunnistaessaan Luken äänen. "Minä en voi paljoa vaikuttaa siihen, missä keisarilliset risteilijät päättävät täydentä..." Luke Skywalker keskeytti yllättäen.

Han huomasi saman tien sen minkä Lukekin. Se tuli suoraan heitä kohti: mustanharmaa lepakkomainen hävittäjä. Miten se oli onnistunut yllättämään hänet, Han ihmetteli hetken aikaa adrenaliinisuihkun saadessa hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan villisti. Falconin kaikki suojateho oli takana. Yksikin suora ammus ja Falcon olisi historiaa, sen mukana myös aluksen pilotti ja karvainen perämies.

Samalla hetkellä jotain vilahti Falconin ohjaamon ohitse, kolhiutunut X-siipinen ampui sarjan laukauksia, ja heitä kohti lentänyt TIE-hävittäjä leimahti liekkeihin. Falcon lensi sammuvan räjähdyksen lävitse vahingoittumattomana – tällä kertaa.

"Kiitti poju!"Hanilla saattoi olla monia vikoja, ainakin erään tietyn prinsessan nälväisyjen perusteella, mutta kiitoksen panttaaminen ei kuulunut niihin. Joka tapauksessa oli vain ajan kysymys milloin heidät saataisin kiinni, ellei... Han vilkaisi huolestuneena aluksen tietokoneen näyttöpäätettä. Vielä pieni hetki ja he pystyisivät hyppäämään valonnopeuteen.

Alus vavahti jälleen ja moottori ulvahti korviasärkevästi. Nopea vilkaisu kertoi Hanille, että risteilijä saavutti heitä koko ajan. Miehen helpotus oli siis suunnaton aluksen päästäessä vihdoin ja viimein ilmoille kirkkaasti kaikuvan signaalin. Hänen hermostuksensa väheni huomattavasti hänen kurkottaessaan kohti Falconin ohjainsäätimiä.

"Me häivymmme nyt", hän ilmoitti. "Oletko mukana?"

"Tässä vieressä", Luke informoi ystäväänsä selkeästi helpottuneena siitä, että Falconin tietokone oli vihdoinkin saanut prosessoitua koordinaatit.

Han väänsi vivusta. Falconin moottori ulvahti vielä kerran, eikä sen jälkeen näkynyt muuta kuin kirkkaita tähtiä.

Luken X-siipinen ponkaisi valonnopeuteen Hanin perässä ja jätti keisarilliset taakseen. Hän oli ärtynyt, tai rehellisesti sanottuna, hieman enemmänkin kuin vain ärtynyt. Kaikki oli sujunut niin täydellisen hyvin tähän asti. Yksinkertainen tehtävä, niin hän oli sanonut Hanille ja niin hän oli itsekin uskonut.

Heidän oli pitänyt vain lentää rutiinilento Tabainelle ja käydä hakemassa muutama varaosa, joita kapinaliitto tarvitsi heidän tulevan tukikohtansa suojageneraattaria varten. Generaattoria enemmän, Luken oli myönnettävä se itselleen tähtien vilahtaessa X-siipisen ikkunan ohi, hän oli kuitenkin tarvinnut tätä reissua. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi voinut tukehtua. Siitä lähtien kun hän oli räjäyttänyt Kuolemantähden, hän oli joutunut itselleen vieraan ja jokseenkin vaivaannuttavan huomion osaksi. Muut kapinnalliset puhuivat hänestä kuin sankarista.

Sankari, aivan kuten hänen isänsä oli ollut. Luken sormet puristuivat X-siipisen ohjauslaitteiston ympärille hänen myöntäessään ajatus itselle. Sitä hän halusi, olla isänsä veroinen. Jediritari ja sankari, mutta syvällä sisimmässään Lukea vaivasi epämääräinen pelko siitä pystyisikö hän koskaan saavuttamaan tuon toiveen.

Ben Kenobi oli kuollut, kukaan ei ollut ohjaamassa häntä Voiman käytössä. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui kuitenkin siltä, kuin Ben olisi yhä läsnä auttamassa häntä.

Siitä, kun Luke oli oli jättänyt Tatooinen aavikkoplaneetan, oli kulunut aikaa. Hän oli kehittynyt, kasvanut, oppinut, mutta silti - Luke puristi silmänsä kiinni kuunnellen koneensa ja avaruuden rauhoittavaa huminaa - hän tunsi olonsa hetkittäin niin eksyneeksi. Miten hän voisi koskaan saavuttaa vanhan jediritarin tason? Kostaa niin isänsä kuin lyhytaikaisen mestarinsa kuoleman?

Ajatus mustasta hirviöstä, joka oli vastuussa Luken suurimmista kärsimyksistä, sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin nuoren miehen selkärankaa. Mikä sääli, että Vader ei ollut Kuolemantähdellä sen räjähtäessä...

Luke kuuli huolestuneelta kuulostavan piipahduksen, jonka aluksen kaiuttimet toistivat. Hän avasi silmänsä huokaistessaan. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes vilkaista näyttöruutua, jotta hän tietäisi mitä se kertoi hänelle.

"Ei mitään hätää Artoo", Luke vakuutti laivan astrodroidille. "Olin vain ajatuksissani...Harmi, että tehtävämme epäonnistui." Hän keskitti katseensa jälleen ohi vilahtaviin tähtiin.

Pieni, pyöreä droidi päästi ilmoille sarjan lohduttavalta kuulostavia piippauksia.

Luke hymähti. "Niinpä", hän vastasi lukien aluksen tietokoneen hänelle kääntämän viestin. "Parempi onni sitten ensi kerralla", hänen hymynsä muuttui katkeraksi.

Turha luulo.

Siitä hetkestä lähtien kun keisarikunta oli luvannut parin miljoonan krediiitin palkkion hänen päästään kapinaliiton komentajat olivat tulleet vastahakoisiksi päästämään Lukea minkäänlaisille sooloreissuille. Oli suorastaan ihme, että he olivat antaneet hänelle luvan näinkin triviaaliin tehtävään. Ehkä juuri siksi, Luke pohti hajamielisesti ja hänen suupielensä kiristyivät jälleen aavistuksenomaisesti.

He eivät olisi mielissään tästä käänteestä, ja Luke pahoin pelkäsi, että hänen seuraava komennuksensa ei liittyisi lentämiseen vähäisimmissäkään määrin.

Hänellä oli sentään Rogue-ryhmänsä, ystävänsä, prinsessa...Luke hymyili mielikuvalleen prinsessa Leiasta. Miten täydellisesti hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut sen jälkeen, kun hän oli nähnyt pätkän prinsessan hologrammista enonsa korjausvarastossa, miten se oli johtanut hänet ensin Benin ja Hanin luokse ja sitten Kuolemantähdelle...

Luke pudisti päätän ja ravisti itsensä irti näistä ajatuksista painaessaan samalla radionäppäintä. "Kaikki kunnossa Han?" hän kysyi hitusen huolissaan. Toivottavasti corelliaani ei ollut kovin ärtynyt. Han tuppasi suhtautumaan alukseensa varsin suojelevasti, ja Falcon oli joutunut aikamoiseen tulitukseen. Imperiumilla oli toisinaan hyvinkin tarkat tiedot niistä aluksista, jotka olivat auttaneet kapinaliittoa. Etenkin Kuolemantähteä vastaan. Jälleen kerran kiukku nosti päätään Luken sisällä, mutta ketä kohtaan?

Hän tunsi olevansa osittain vastuussa siitä, että Hanin aluksen tuntomerkit oli levitetty nyt melkein jokaiseen keisarikunnan piirikuntaan. Ikään kuin se ei olisi riittänyt, että Hanilla oli jo entuudestaan Huttien rikollisliigan antaman etsintäkuulutus itsestään.

"Olen kokenyt pahempiakin päiviä", salakuljettajan jokseenkin nyrpeä vastaus keskeytti Luken mietteet, "joskaan tällä hetkellä yksikään ei tule mieleen." Radioääni rätisi ja rahisi epätavallisen paljon. He varmaankin ohittivat jonkinlaista sähkömagneettista energiakenttää parhaillaan.

"Falcon koki aikamoisia kolhuja", Hanin kohinan vääristämä ääni jatkoi. Falconin perämiehen ulvahdus vahvisti miehen sanoja, "ja hypermoottori tuntuu yskivän pahanlaisesti. Meidän pitänee pysähtyä vähäksi aikaa korjaamaan Falconia."

Luke huokaisi. Ainakaan heidän ei tarvitsisi heti paikalla palata takaisin tukikohtaan. Han tuskin kaipasi itsekään sinne erityisen paljon.

Hyvä on", hän totesi viimein. "Minä tulen kanssanne. Kerro vain minne haluatte suunnata." Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen kiitäviin tähtiin. Falconin moottori päästi ilmoille valittavan äänen, jonka radio välitti Luken alukseen. Hän tunsi hymyn kohoavan huulilleen kuullessaan Hanin kiroavan kovaan ääneen, ja wookien ulvahtavan jotain kapteenille.

"Tässä koordinaatit", Han ilmoitti hetken kuluttua, ja X-siipisen tietokone väläytti valoja vastaanottaessaan Falconista tulevan viestin.

"Tsen'bar?" Luke vahvisti otsa mietteliäästi rypyssä, nopea vilkaisu aluksen tietokantaan ei vakuuttanut ainakaan häntä. "Oletko nyt aivan varma...?"

Han murahti, hänen tyypillinen itsevarmuutensa oli palaamassa. "Kuule poju..." Luke irvisti radion entistä pahemmalle rätinälle. "Sinun sietäisi luottaa minuun hitusen enemmän", Luke melkein saattoi nähdä omahyväisen hymyn miehen kasvoilla. "Tsen'bar on paikka, joka ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa keisarikuntaa. He eivät turhaan riskeeraa kallisarvoista kalustoaan siihen systeemiin. Se on täydellinen paikka meille. Sitä paitsi minulla on siellä ystäviä..."

Luke huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Näytä tietä." Hän syötti uudet koordinaatit koneeseen.

Ainakin he olivat päässeet lähtemään yhtenä palana. Asiat voisivat olla aina huonommin. 


	2. 2 luku

Kaikki tämä kuuluu herra Lucasille edelleen.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

**2 luku  
**

Tsen'bar ei ollut planeetta, Luken koneen tietokannan muistio palasi hänen mieleensä aluksen tullessa ulos valonnopeudesta Hanin antamien koordinaattien mukaisesti. Hän oli silti yllättänyt nähdessään näyn edessään. Luke hidasti vauhtiaan ja silmäili epäuskoisesti valtavaa ulokkeiden, porttien ja tornien pirtomaa avaruusasemaa. Se jäi koossaan paljon Kuolemantähden jälkeen, mutta oli joka tapauksessa vaikuttavan kokoinen. Rakennus pyöri hitaasti ympyrää akselinsa ympäri ja kymmenet saarekkeet sen ympärillä loivat illuusion metallisesta rengasplaneetasta.

Harmaa metalli hehkui punahehkuisena. Kuoleva aurinko, punainen jättiläinen, hallitsi koko lähiavaruutta. Se kuului viereiseen aurinkokuntaan, tietokoneen muistipankki kertoi Lukelle, eikä aiheuttanut välitöntä vaaraa. Nopea vilkaisu mittareihin vahvisti sen, säteilyarvot eivät olleet kovinkaan korkealla. Silti, mikä paikka pysähtyä!

Luke päästi henkäyksen, jota oli huomaamattaan pidätellyt. Hän todella toivoi, että Han tiesi mitä oli tekemässä. Jostain syystä Luke tunsi olonsa levottomaksi. Mon Mothan, Madinen ja muiden johtajien epäluulo oli varmaan tarttunut häneenkin, Luke torui itseään. Hän luotti ystäväänsä, olihan Hanilla huomattavasti enemmän kokemusta juuri tällaisista paikoista.

Hänen silmänsä etsiytyivät kolhiutuneeseen ja kärsineen näköiseen Falconiin, joka lensi hieman hänen edellään Tsen'baria kohti. Keisarikunnan joukot olivat todella pistäneet sen lujille. Luke oli kuitenkin luottavainen ystäviensä korjaustaitoihin, olihan Falcon sitä paitsi selvinnyt pahemmistakin iskuista tätä ennen.

Korkeintaan muutaman päivän myöhästyminen, näin hän oli ilmoittanut tukikohtaan. Hän toivoi sen pitävän kutinsa.

Artoo päästi levottoman vihellyksen ja Luke lohdutti lentokumppaniaa. "Ole rauhassa Artoo, olen varma että meillä ei ole mitään hätää."

Droidi päästi vielä ilmoille sarjan vihellyksiä ja piippauksia, jotka Luke luki otsa rypyssä tietokoneen ruudusta. "Jos pidämme matalaa profiilia, kaikki menee hyvin. Tiedän kyllä, että meistä molemmista on luvattu sievoinen kiinniottopalkkio. Sen kanssa on vain opittava elämään", hän vakuutti.

Droidi piipitti hiljempaa, melkein varoen, ja Luke tunsi pienen hymyn kohoavan kasvoilleen lukiessaan tietokoneen hänelle kääntämän viestin. Joskun Artoo käyttäytyi niin Beru-tädin tavoin. Ajatus kirpaisi miehen sydäntä, hänen enonsa ja tätinsä kuolema sattui vieläkin niin paljon. Silti, Luke pudisti päätään, hän ei aikonut vaivautua vain parin päivän pysähdyksen vuoksi.

"Jos joku meitä jahtaava on paikalla, minkäänlainen naamioituminen ei taida auttaa", hän totesi lempeästi. "Falcon pitää silloin kyllä huolen siitä, että meidät tunnistetaan." Se oli totta, Falconin tuntomerkit oli jaettu nyt niin moneen suuntaan, että sen tunnistamisen ei pitäisi olla ongelma kenellekään sitä etsivälle.

Artoo päästi enää ilmoille alistuneen vihellyksen, ja Luke keskittyi ohjaamaan aluksensa Hanin ja Chewien perässä kohti ulompaa laiturialuetta. Luken ottaessa vastaan lennonjohdon viestin aluksen kovaääniset särähtivät jälleen ikävästi. Läheisen tähden säteily oli näköjään syy viestimien häiriöön.

"Olkaa ystävälliset ja ilmoittakaa henkilöllisyytenne sekä syynne saapua Tsen'bariin", puhujan ääni oli väsynyt. Luke ei ihmetellyt sitä tarkastellessaan kuhisevaa liikennettä. Aseman ympärillä pyöri kaikenkokoisia aluksia kuin mehiläisiä mehiläiskennon ympärillä, lähtevä ja saapua liikenne oli ilmeisesti ympärivuorokautisesti.

"Tässä Falconin kapteeni", Hanin vastaus kantautui Luken korviin, ilmeisesti hän hoitaisi kommunikoinnin myös Luken puolesta. "Alukseni tarvitsee korjausta, viivymme palkkalaiseni kanssa vain sen vaatiman ajan." Luke vilkaisi ystävänsä aluksen suuntaan ja pudisti päätään heidän saadessaan lennonjohdolta vapaan telakan koordinaatit. Han todella löysi kummallisimmat paikat universumista, mutta yhdessä asiassa hän saattoi olla oikeassa.

Luke ei osannut kuvitella keisarikuntaa heti paikalla näin lähelle sammuvaa radioaktiivista tähteä. Ehkä he olisivat ainakin niiltä osin siis turvassa...

"Vika on ilmeisesti hankalampi kuin osasin odottaa", Han kuulosti ja näytti ärtyneeltä tullessaan Lukea vastaan Falconin laskusillalle. Hän pyyhki käsiään jo valmiiksi öljyn tahraamaan liinaan, nosti päätään ja vilkaisi terävästi heidän ympärilleen.

Laiturialue 200-5-12 oli hiljainen, muita aluksia ei näyttänyt olevan paikalla Falconin ja Luken X-siipisen lisäksi. "Chewie lähti hakemaan varaosia ja tarvikkeita", Han kertoi tarkkkaillen yhä laiturialuetta. "Tarvitsen ainakin uuden hydroruuviavaimen, toivottavasti hän muistaa tuoda sen."

Luke nyökkäsi antaen tietä takanaan piipittävälle droidille. "Artoosta saattaa olla siinä välissä jotain apua sinulle", hän totesi seuraten katseellaan matalaa droidia, joka katosi Falconin sisätiloihin huolettomasti vihellellen. Hän ainakin toivoi Artoon pystyvän auttamaan. Voima tiesi miten monta kertaa tuo pikkurobotti oli pelastanut hänen nahkansa.

"Ilman Threepiota Artoon neuvoja on turhan vaikea tulkata", Han tuhahti samalla kun tuijotti haikeasti aluksensa kolhiutunutta pintaa. Luke katsoi corelliaania. Hanin kommentin ei pitänyt yllättää häntä, Luke tiesi että mies ei erityisemmin välittänyt droideista.

Siksi hän ei kai voinut pidättää hymyään. "Artoo on omatoiminen", hän virnisti yllättävän ilkikurisesti. "Jos se voi auttaa, se ei jää odottamaan." Sisältä kuului kovaääninen tömähdys ja villiä vinkumista, Artoo oli ilmeisesti jo täydessä työn touhussa.

"Ei voi olla!" Han ähkäisi kääntyen kannoillaan. "Kukaan ei koske Falconiin ilman minun lupaani" hän kuulosti suorastaan pakokauhuiselta pinkoessaan takaisin sisälle ja jättäessään Luken yksin paikoilleen. Nuori mies nauroi ystävänsä reaktiolle ja seurasi Hania. Hän toivoi, että salakuljettaja ei ehtisi tässä välissä tehdä mitään suunnatonta pahaa Luken avuliaalle pikkudroidille.

Vielä ennen astumistaan Falconin sisälle Luke vilkaisi taakseen. Hän ei ihmetellyt Hanin aikaisempaa reaktiota. Jokin Tsen'barissa tai sen ilmassa sai hänen hermostuneeksi. Luke nuolaisi kuivia huuliaan, pudisti päätään ja karkoitti nämä epämiellyttävät ajatukset mielestään. Hän todella toivoi, että he pääsisivät lähtemään mahdollisimman pian Tsen'barista.

o O o

Chewie oli kulkenut aikansa Tsen'barin ostoskatuja ja saanut vihdoinkin tarvittavat välineet koottua. Hänellä ei ollut ongelmia navigoida tässä kakofoniassa. Wookiena olemisessa oli etunsa. Suuri osa Tsen'barin kirjavasta väestöstä kaikkkosi salamannopeasti hänen tieltään ja osa luovutti vielä usein ystävällisesti hänelle jonotuspaikkansa. Hän oli todella saanut suoritettua ostokset ennätysajassa, Chewie pohdiskeli itsekseen. Hänen täytyisi kirjata uusi ennätyksensä ylös Falconille päästyään.

Valtava wookie pysähtyi yllättäen, murahti haistellessaan hikistä ja haisevaa ilmaa, jota avaruusaseman tuhannet puhdistuslaitteet ottivat talteen, puhdistivat, hapettivat ja laskivat uudestaan vapaaksi. Miljoonaan kertaan kierrätettyä ilmaa...ajatus sai hänet voimaan lievästi pahoin.

Wookie ei viihtynyt eriyisemmin sisätiloissa, vaikka yhteiset vuodet Hanin kanssa olivat turruttaneet hänet jo jollain tasalla. Wookieksi Chewie kesti sisätiloja harvinaislaatuisen hyvin.

Tsen'bar oli kuitenkin yksi niistä paikoista, joiden takia hän toivoi että niin ei olisi ollut. Jos mahdollista se oli vielä räkäisempi ja nuhruisempi kuin Mos Eisleyn Cantina, mikä tunnetusti oli yksi likaisimmista paikoista koko galaksissa. Tsen'barin käytävillä haisi aina, mutta tällä kertaa Chewieta ei niinkään vaivannut avaruusaseman huonolaatuinen ilma, vaan tietty tuoksu, minkä hän erotti väkijoukon seassa. Wookie murahti uudestaan, käännähti kiireesti kannoillaan ja palasi nopeinta mahdollista reittiä takaisin telakka-alueelle. Han ei olisi iloinen näistä uutisista, Chewbacca tiesi.

o O o

"Mitä on oikein tapahtunut?" Luke toisti uudemman kerran Hanin jatkettua loppumattomalta tuntuvaa kirosanojen litaniaa. Hän oli ollut ruumatiloissa korjaamassa vaihekytkintä kuullessaan tutun ulvahduksen ja arvannut wookien palanneen takaisin. Sen jälkeen Luke ei olllut muuta kuullutkaan paitsi Hanin erittäin värikästä kielenkäyttöä. Prinsessa Leia olisi varmasti ollut hämmästynyt Hanin sanavaraston laajuudesta, Luke pohti kuivasti. Tähän mennessä mies oli käyttänyt kaikki mahdolliset corelliaaniset ja huttilaiset kirosanat ja oli nyt siirtymässä taiziin – kieli, mitä Luke ei tiennyt Hanin edes osaavan.

Han keskeytti kirosanatulvansa vain vetääkseen henkeä, ja Luke huokasi ärtyneesti. Hän käänsi selkänsä Falconin kapteenille ja katsoi sen sijaan aluksen perämiestä.

"Mistä nyt on kyse?" hän kysyi Chewielta. Hanilta hän ei ilmeisesti saisi hetkeen irti minkäänlaista selvää lausetta.

Wookie ulvahti muutaman kerran ja Luke rypisti kulmiaan kuunnellessaan Chewien selitystä. Hän ei vielä ymmärtänyt kaikkia hienouksia wookien puheesta, mutta ainakin pääpiirteet. Se, mitä hän kuuli, selitti miksi Han oli niin poissa tolaltaan.

"Keisarin iskujoukkoja?" Luke ahmaisi järkyttyneenä ilmaa ja vilkaisi hermostuneesti ympärilleen. "Täällä?"

Wookie ulvahti myöntävän vastauksen ja Luke kohotti epätoivoisesti katseen kattoon. Tämä ei voinut olla todellista.


	3. 3 Luku

Herra Lucas omistaa edelleen oikeudet Star Wars:iin.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

"Missä he oikein ovat Chewie?" Luke oli huolestunut. "Ovatko he jo matkalla tänne? Miten kaukana he ovat?" Toivottavasti he ehtisivät paeta paikalta ennen sotilaitten saapumista.

Wookie murahti kieltävästi, laski karvaisen käpälänsä Luken hartioille ja käski pysymään paikoillaan. Ilmeisesti he eivät olleet välitömässä vaarassa. Luken levoton pulssi laantui jonkin verran, vaikka hän oli edelleen rauhaton.

Mitä ironiaa! Näköjään heidän ei tarvinnut olla yhdessä paikassa edes kokonaista vuorokautta, kun he jo kohtasivat iskujoukkoja. Kenties kapinalliset ja keisarikunnan alaiset olivat toisilleen kuin magneetin polaarinavat vetäen toisiaan automaattisesti puoleen? Siltä Lukesta ainakin tuntui.

Wookien sanat kirkastuivat yllättäen miehelle. Iskujoukot eivät olleet tulossa heidän suuntaansa. Mitä ihmettä...?

"Mitä he sitten tekivät?" hän kysyi Chewieltä. Wookie päästi irti Lukesta ja vastasi elehtien samalla käsillään.

Luke tunsi kulmiensa vetäytyvän ryppyyn. "Oletko nyt aivan varma?" Hän vilkaisi Chewietä epäuskoisesti. Kenties hän oli vain tulkinnut tämän sanat väärin, Chewie ei mitenkään voinut olla oikeassa. Jo pelkkä ajatus oli naurettava. Punaturkkinen wookie haukahti takaisin loukkaantuneesti, ja Luke kohotti anteeksipyytävästi kätensä rinnan tasalle.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on! En epäile herkkää hajuaistiasi, mutta olisiko mitenkään mahdollista, että olisit silti voinut jotenkin erehtyä?"

Chewie tuhahti alentuvasti Luken kysymykselle.

"Ei kannata väitellä poju." Han kuulosti huomattavasti rauhallisemmalta. Siltä hän ainakin näytti Luken vilkaistessa nopeasti salakuljettajaa. Han siveli mietteliäin elein leukaansa ja katsoi wookie-ystäväänsä. "Chewie ei erehdy", Chewie ölähti myöntävästi kapteeni Solon sanoille, ja Han jatkoi: "Iskujoukkojen jäsenillä on ominaistuoksunsa – useimmiten he kaikki haisevat samalta."

Luke kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan, ja Han kallisti päätään, virnisti yllättävän pilkallisesti. "Niin kuin meidän kahden, myös iskujoukkojen on kätkettävä naamansa, mutta aivan eri syystä." Piraatti kuulosti jälleen omalta itseltään.

Tosiaan, Luke nyökkäsi. Hän oli unohtanut, että yhä edelleen osa keisarin iskujoukoista oli kloonisotien jäämistöä, virheettömiä kopioita toisistaan.

Kuten aina, myös tälläkin kertaa Lukea puistatti. Kuka hullu pystyi olemaan niin välinpitämätön oman yksilöllisyytensä suhteen että luovutti solunsa moiseen projektiin? Ajatus siitä, että hänellä olisi olemassa kaksoisolento jossain, täydellinen kopio itsestä, sai hänet voimaan lievästi pahoin.

Se ei silti poistanut Luken huolta heidän nykytilanteestaan.

"Mutta miksi he muka viettäisivät aikaansa paikallisessa baarissa?" Hän ei voinut käsittää wookien sanoja: iskujoukkoja Tsen'barissa, mutta tuhannen päissään? Mies vilkaisi hermostuneesti sivuilleen, kuin odottaen valkohaarniskaisten sotilaiden ryntäävän minä hetkenä tahansa laiturialueelle pidättämään heidät.

Han kohautti harteitaan, ja Chewie ölisi jälleen jotain selittämätöntä. "Kuka välittää", corelliaani vastasi vinosti hymyillen. "Tärkeintä on se, että meidän läsnäolomme ei ole selkeästikään vielä selvinnyt heille." Nähdessään Luken hämmentyneen ilmeen hän jatkoi: "Eikö se ole itsestäänselvää? Jos he etsisivät meitä, he olisivat jo napanneet meidät."

Oivallus sai Luken kasvot kirkastumaan, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä synkkeni. "Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, ettei niin voisi käydä", hän varoitti ystäväänsä. "Meidän olisi parasta lähteä samantien."

"Ja jättää Falcon vai? Muistat varmaan syyn, miksi pysähdyimme alunperin?" Han kohotti kulmiaan Lukelle. Corelliaani ei jättäisi alustaan, ei ainakaan vapaaehtoisesti.

Nyt Luken puolestaan teki mieli toistaa Hanin äsken luettelemat kirosanat. Joskus vielä corelliaanin kiintymys vanhaan rahtialukseen koituisi hänen turmiokseen.

Kuin aistien ystävänsä tunteet, Han pudisti päätään. "Älä hätäile, Luke. Pidetään vain matalaa profiilia. Minä en jätä Falconia imperiumille tai muille haaskansyöjille. Me saamme sen korjattua ja lähdemme heti kun korjaustyö on tehty. Kaikki menee varmasti hyvin, luota minuun!" Kapteeni Solo virnisti Lukelle omahyväisesti. "Milloin olen muka erehtynyt tällaisissa asioissa?"

Chewie haukahti jotain kapteenilleen, ja Han käännähti katsomaan perämiestään tuimistuneena. "Kesselin tapausta ei lasketa. Sitä paitsi kaikki päättyi silloinkin hyvin."

Chewie vain murahti.

Luke huokaisi. Jostain syystä hän ei ollut kovinkaan vakuuttunut Hanin vakuutteluista huolimatta – tai ehkä juuri niistä johtuen –, mutta tajusi ettei pystyisi kääntämään Hanin päätä. "Sinä olet täydellinen kaistapää", hän mutisi voipuneesti. Ei ihme että prinsessa menetti mieheen toistuvasti hermonsa.

Han virnisti vilkaistessaan poikaa. "Älä väitä, että olet yllättynyt."

Pakostakin Luke tunsi hymynkareen huulillaan. Hän pudisti vielä päätään corelliaanin käsittämättömälle röyhkeydelle kääntyessään ympäri. "Noh, parasta sitten jatkaa töitä", nuori mies henkäisi jatkamatta enempää tätä keskustelua, se ei kuitenkaan johtaisi mihinkään.

Han ei jättäisi Falconia, eikä hän taas jättäisi Hania ja Chewieta. Ja jos Luke oli rehellinen itselleen, hänen oli myönnettävä, että tätä hän oli juuri kaivannut: mahdollisuutta antaa pienen näpäytyksen imperiumille.

Mikä olikaan parempi keino, kuin olla aivan heidän keskuudessaan ja paeta sitten näyttävästi paikalta; jättää imperiumin sotilaat nuolemaan nälkäisenä näppejään? Luke pysähtyi.

Miksiköhän imperiumin joukot olivat edes tällaisessa rotanloukossa, nuori mies pohti hetken ja vilkaisi Hania, joka avasi parhaillaan Falconin moottorin pääsuojakonsolia.

Hän virnisti yllättäen. Luke ei ollut se, joka jätti tällaiset kysymykset selvittämättä. Hän ottaisi selvää asiasta heti kun Falconin korjaamiselta kykenisi. Kuka ties se saattaisi jopa koitua liittoumalle hyödyksi.

oOo

Tsen'barin renkaat, näin Lukea ohjeistettiin hänen kysyessä tietä väsyneen näköiseltä vartijalta kahden uloimman renkaan liitoskohdassa, olivat jaettu eri osiin sen mukaan mitä niiltä haki.

"Sisärenkaat on varattu kaikkein arvovaltaisimmille vieraille ja asukkaille", mies tokaisi mittaillen arvioivasti rähjäisiin mekaanikon vaatteisiin pukeutunutta Lukea. Hänen äänensävynsä kertoi selkeästi sen, että Lukella ei olisi minkäänlaista saumaa päästä niin pitkälle.

Samantekevää, Luke nyökkäsi miehelle kiittäessään häntä. Pääsy parempiin piireihin ei ollut hänen tarkoituksensakaan. Hän etsi basaarirengasta, sitä samaa, jolla Chewie oli käynyt aikaisemmin päivällä. Se sijaitsi seitsemännellä renkaalla, joten vain yksi rengasalue oli sen ja telakka-alueen välissä.

"Kannattaa ehkä ottaa hissi, jos sinne olet menossa", mies neuvoi tarkastellen Luken olemusta hieman tarkemmin.

Tahtomattaankin Luke tunsi jännittyvänsä miehen katseen alla. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä Artoon ehdotuksen mukaan ja peittää edes hieman piirteitään? Hanin rämäpäisyys oli selkeästi tarttunut häneen, mutta minkä hän enää mahtoi. Luke keskitti pitämään kasvonsa ilmeettöminä, lasersapelin paino vyöllä lohdutti häntä ainakin hiukan.

Mies ei vaikuttanut kuitenkaan tunnistavan häntä. Hän viittasi sivummalle, osoitti valkean putkihissin suuta. "En nimittäin suosittele kulkemaan koko matkaa Seitsikkoon – Kasin läpi etenkään", vartija totesi viimein. "Hissi on sitä paitsi nopeampi."

Vartija ei vaikuttanut vihamieliseltä, mutta jokin hänen äänensävyssään ihmetytti Lukea. Nuori mies vilkaisi vartijaa mietteliäästi kiittäessään tätä vielä uudestaan. Paluumatkalla hänen olisi pysähdyttävä ja nähtävä, miksi kahdeksas rengas ei muka ollut suositeltava paikka.

Han olisi varmaan tiennyt, mutta Lukella ei ollut aikomuksena kääntyä ja käydä kysymässä. Corelliaani oli jäänyt kiistelemään Chewien kanssa siitä, kumpi olisi kannattavampaa: kiristää vai löysätä Falconin suojien magneettien pultituksia. Pahasti näytti siltä, että wookien ja corelliaanin väittely ei loppuisi aivan heti. Siis täydellinen hetki Lukelle livahtaa tutkimaan Tsen'baria. Han ei edes ehtisi huomata Luken poissaoloa.

oOo

Ulkorenkaalta lähtevä hissi oli näyttänyt kauempaa katsottuna valkealta, mutta lähempänä paljastui lian, pölyn ja ajan harmaantamaksi. Pyöreä konsoli oviaukon vieressä oli haljennut ja hissin sisältä leijui Luken nenään kostea, tunkkainen haju. Hän vilkaisi epäröiden taakseen, mutta vartija ei näyttänyt enää kiinnittävän mitään huomiota häneen. Epäröiden hän astui sisälle ja odotti kun liukuovet sulkeutuivat hänen perässään kiinni.

Hissi oli tyhjä ja hiljainen Luken tuijottaessa ohjauspöytää hissin seinässä. Jokin siinä ei ollut kohdallaan. Hän tuijotti lukuja hetken aikaa mietteliäästi. Kolmosesta eteenpäin ohjaustaulun numeroissa oli henkilö- ja sähköavainlukko, sinne asti hän siis pääsisi kulkemaan vapaasti. Ohjaustaulussa oli kuitenkin jotain muuta omituista...

Luke säpsähti hissirobotin puhjetessa puhumaan: "Mihin kerrokseen, sir?"

"Seitsemänteen, ostoskadulle", hän vastasi hetken kuluttua. Hän tunsi kuinka hissi nytkähti liikkeelle ja suoristi ryhtiään hipaisten samalla kädellään valomiekkansa kahvaa.

Hetken kuluttua hissi pysähtyi ja Luke astui ulos meluisaan ja täyteenahdettuun käytävään. Vasta silloin hän tajusi, mikä oli häntä kummastuttanut hissin ohjauspaneelissa. Numero kahdeksan oli puuttunut siitä kokonaan.

oOo

Chewie oli ollut oikeassa. Luke ei voinut uskoa silmiään seuratessaan ryhmää tutunvalkoisiin haarniskoihin sonnustautuneita sotilaita. Koskaan hän ei ollut nähnyt iskusotilaita tuossa kunnossa: niin humalassa, että he eivät edes pysyneet pystyssä. Itse asiassa, Luke rypisti kulmiaan, hän ei ollut edes varma siitä saivatko iskusotilaat juoda.

Hän pudisti päätään vetäytyessään hivenen kauemmas. Oli miten oli, mutta näin kummaa käytöstä hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt keisarikunnan uskollisten sotilaitten suunnalta.

Täydellinen hetki päästä nyhtämään hieman tietoja heiltä, mutta miten? Luke ei ollut valmis ottamaan sitä riskiä, että iskusotilaat jostain syystä tunnistaisivat hänet – olivatpa he miten tolkuttomassa tilassa tahansa. Luke sävähti kuullessaan erään sotilaista jopa korottavan äänensä Keisarikunnan kansallishymniin.

Kuunnellessaan hajamielisesti epävireistä laulua hänen katseensa kiersi baarin ulkopuolella olevilla ostoskojuilla. Luken silmät siristyivät yllättäen. Idea oli idioottimainen, mutta juuri siksi se voisi onnistua. Hän tunsi pienen hymyn huulillaan ja vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen varmistuaakseen siitä, että sotilaat pysyisivät paikoillaan jonkin aikaa. Ei pelkoa, Luke pudisti päätään. Paremminkin hän saisi pelätä etteivät he joisi itseään hengiltä.

Noh, hän kohautti harteitaan astellessaan kauemmas baarista. Mitä enemmän päissään, sen parempi hänelle.


	4. 4 Luku

En omista kuin tarinan kirjoittamisen tuoman ilon.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Hanilta kesti tuokio tajuta se, että Luke ei ollut enää heidän seurassaan, toinen, että hän lakkasi syyttämästä Chewieta siitä, ja kolmas keksiä minne poika oli kadonnut. Totta kai hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta, että Luke lähtisi seikkailemaan asemalle heti kun silmä vältti.

Huoli kouraisi piraatin vatsapohjassa, hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt vahtia poikaa kuten prinsessa Leia oli pyytänyt.

"Luke on jo iso poika", Han muisti tuhahtaneensa Leialle. "Ei hän tarvitse lapsenvahtia."

Miten häntä jaksoikin ärsyttää prinsessan Lukelle osoittama huomio. Voiman kautta, poika oli tuhonnut Kuolemantähden – Hanin avulla tosin –, lentänyt kapinaliiton mukana viimeisen vuoden ajan, osallistunut kymmeniin taisteluihin, ja silti prinsessa jaksoi paapoa pojan perään.

Vaikka hän olikin vähätellyt Leian huolta, hänen oli myönnettävä, että prinsessa oli osittain oikeassa. Poika oli kyllä kasvanut ja aikuistunut, mutta ei niin paljon, että Han olisi luottanut hänen kykyihinsa selvitä Tsen'barin kaltaisessa paikassa. Luke Skywalker, urhea kapinallinen, oli syvällä sisimmässään yhä se viaton tatooinelainen maalaispoika, johon Han oli tutustunut Mos Eisleyssä.

Ihan kuin se ei olisi riittänyt, Han kirosi uudestaan. Yhdistettynä nuoruuden idealismiin se tarkoitti takuuvarmasti sitä, että Luke oli lähtenyt selvittämään mitä iskujoukot tekivät asemalla.

"Leia tappaa minut, jos jotain tapahtuu Lukelle", Han mutisi viimein ja suoristi ryhtiään. Hän ollut valmis kuolemaan vielä, ainakaan murhanhimoisen prinsessan käsissä. Mies katsoi wookieystäväänsä, joka haukahti kerran kysyvästi.

Han nyökkäsi. "Jep", hän vahvisti Chewien kysymyksen. "Pakko meidän on hänet hakea." Han sävähti tajutessaan mitä hän oli tekemässä. Sithin kautta, hän irvisti, hän oli tosiaan pehmennyt.

Vielä ennen poistumistaan Han käännähti ympäri. "Artoo", mies osoitti sormellaan metallista droidia, joka vislasi muutaman kerran vastaukseksi. Han ei tarvinnut tulkkia tällä kertaa arvakseen mitä robotti sanoi.

Vino hymy kohosi hänen kasvoilleeen. "Hei, se olen minä, jolle puhut!" hän totesi omahyväisesti, ja Artoo päästi ilmoille pitkän piippauksen. Artoo ei selkeästi arvostanut Hanin itsevarmuutta, vaikka sen oli myönnettävä, että miehen oli täytynyt pystyä selviämään elossa tähänkin asti muulla kuin pelkällä moukan tuurilla.

Huoli Lukesta sai corelliaan kuitenkin vakavoitumaan. "Vahdi alusta", mies käski droidia, hiljeni hetkeksi. Miten seuraavat sanat kirpaisivatkaan hänen sydäntään. "Ja tee Falconin hyväksi se, mitä pystyt."

Artoo vihelsi luottavaisesti hänelle ja kääntyi ympäri rullauttaen itsensä avonaisen moottoripaneelin luokse.

Han pudisti vielä päätään kiiruhtaessaan alas laskusiltaa. "Toivottavasti Luken luottamus tuota robottia kohtaan ei koidu minun turmiokseni", hän mutisi kiirehtiessään Chewbaccan perään. Hän sävähti. Luottaa nyt Falcon robotin huomiin...Maailmankirjat olivat todella sekaisin.

oOo

Heidän ei tarvinnut etsiä kauaa iskujoukkoja. Keisarin joukkojen valkeat haarniskat olivat selkeästi tunnistettavissa, mutta Han ei löytänyt heitä pelkästään sen vuoksi. Väkijoukko tuntui hajaantuvan ja muuttuvan vihamielisemmäksi sotilaiden lähettyvillä. Mikä ei oikeastaan ollut mikään ihme kun otti huomioon kaiken sen, mistä galaktinen imperiumi oli vastuussa.

Itse asiassa Hania hämmästytti hieman se, että kukaan ei ollut käynyt iskujoukkojen kimppuun. Tuossa tilassa he eivät olisi vaaraksi kenellekään. _Joku voisi kuitenkin huolestua heidän katoamisestaan_, pieni ääni muistutti Hania. Sitä paitsi baari, jonka he olivat valinneet ajanviettoonsa, ei ollut paikka, missä aseet tapasivat laulaa.

Hän huokaisi. Miten turhauttavaa joutua jättämään tämäkin mahdollisuus käyttämättä! Ja missä ihmeessä Luke oli? Hanin katse kierteli baarialueen koristeissa, suihkulähteissä ja valokoristeissa. Pojan pitäisi olla täällä jossain, hän oli varma siitä. Hän seurasi katseellaan pöytien välissä puikkelehtivaa sievää tarjoilijatyttöä, joka yritti välttää parhaansa mukaan humaltuneen iskujoukkion hänelle osoittamaa huomiota.

Sotilaitten lisäksi baarissa ei tuntunut olevan paljonkaan asiakkaita, muutama avaruusolento ja ihminen. Yksi vaikutti olevan jopa niin humalassa, että oli sammunut iskujoukkojen pöydän ääreen.

Chewie liikahti levottomasti ja murahti Hanille hiljaisesti.

"Ensin meidän pitää löytää Luke", mies suhahti ystävälleen. "Lähdetään heti sen jälkeen."

Wookie haukahti takaisin hermostuneesti. Chewie ei pitänyt tilanteesta ollenkaan, mutta Han ei kiinnittänyt perämiehensä sanoihin paljon huomiota. Hän oli keskittynyt paikallistamaan kadonnutta kapinallista. Kun hän saisi Luken käsiinsä, hän läksyttäisi poikaa kunnolla. Lähteä nyt seikkailemaan yksin Tsen'barin kaltaiseen paikkaan tässä tilanteessa!

Hanin silmät siristyivät hänen huomatessa baarin etäisimpään nurkkaan vetäytyneen ihmisen. Sen oli pakko olla Luke! Mies otti askeleen lähemmäs, mutta pysähtyi saman tien. Liikkuminen ei tullut miehelle heti ensimmäiseksi mieleen jonkun painaessa laserpistoolin piipun syvälle hänen vatsaansa.

Corelliaanin teki mieli kirota, kun hän tajusi tekemänsä virheen. Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt paikallistamaan Luken että oli unohtanut vahtia ympäristöään. Baari oli muuttunut salakavalasti täydemmäksi viimeisten minuuttien aikana. Lisäksi epämiellyttävän moni näistä uusista asiakkaista ei näyttänyt asiakkailta ollenkaan, ja jostain syystä he kaikki olivat kerääntyneet Hanin ja Chewien ympärille. Han katsoi hänet pysäyttänyttä miestä tarkemmin.

Mies oli jonkin verran Hania vanhempi, ohimoilla kasvoi jo hieman harmaata karvaa. Värittömien silmien välissä komeili liian monasti murtunut nenä, joka ei näköjään ollut ehtinyt siinä välissä koskaan kunnolla parantua. Mies ei ollut imperiumin alainen, toivottavasti. Merkit miehen takin rinnuksilla ainakin paljastivat hänen työskentelevän Tsen'barin vartiostossa.

"Olisi viisasta, jos kumpikaan teistä ei aiheuttaisi liikaa huomiota toiminnallaan." Vartijan äänensävy oli neutraali, mutta hän tökkäisi Hania taas aseellaan, kuin sanojensa vahvikkeeksi, ja vilkaisi humalassa öykkäröiviä iskujoukkoja. Pari sotilaista oli juuri pysäyttänyt tarjoilijatytön pöytänsä ääreen.

Neuvo kuulosti hyvältä Hanin korvissa. Hän nyökkäsi myöntyvästi, vilkaisi Chewietä takanaan. "Ota iisisti kamu", hän suhahti wookielle, joka murahti ärtyneesti, mutta totteli corelliaania. Tilanne ei näyttänyt kovin suotuisalta heidän kannaltaan.

"Oletan, että jollakulla on asiaa meille...?" Jos mahdollista, hän tuntui muuttuneen jopa aikaisempaa suosittummaksi Luken tavattuaan. Han virnisti mielessään huolimatta tilanteen vakavuudesta.

Mies ei vahvistanut eikä kieltänyt Hanin sanoja, tökkäsi häntä vain uudemman kerran pistoolillaan. "Ulos täältä", hän sihahti. "Eikä mitään ylimääräisiä liikkeitä."

"Hei! Han älähti hiljaisesti. "Varovasti tuon kanssa," hän vastasi samalla kun tuijotti miestä röyhkeästi silmiin. Kuka tahansa hän olikin, Han arvasi että mies ei halunnut iskujoukkojen huomaavan tilannetta.

Hänen vangitsijansa ilme kiristyi ja hän nyökkäsi eräälle nuoremmalle miehelle, joka sieppasi huomaamattomasti Hanin asevyöllä roikkuvan pistoolin.

"Älä koettele rajojasi, Solo", mies sähähti matalalla äänellä.

Se siitä tuntemattomuudesta...

Piraatti kohotti varovasti käsiään. "Iisisti nyt. Me kyllä tulemme, vai mitä Chewie?" Hän vilkaisi taakseen ja mulkaisi wookieta varoittavasti. Yhtä vähän Han kaipasi iskujoukkojen huomiota osakseen. Heillä ei tosiaan tainnut ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin totella.

Miehen työntäessä Hanin ulos baarista Han vilkaisi vielä taakseen. Hänellä oli epämiellyttävä tunne vatsanpohjassaan. Asiat eivät todellakaan tuntuneet menevän odotetusti. Han saattoi vain toivoa, että Luke ei tekisi tässä välissä tyhmyyksiä.

Hän nielaisi huokauksensa paremminkin tietäen kuin arvaten, että hänen toiveensa jäisi toteutumatta.

oOo

Luke huomasi heti Hanin tämän saavuttua sisälle _Valkeaan Tsen'beriläiseen_. Jostain syystä oli vaikea olla huomaamatta heidän kaltaistaan parivaljakkoa. Yli kaksimetrisessä karvaisessa wookiessa oli jotain, mikä automaattisesti sai kulkijan kuin kulkijan tekemään tiettyjä päätöksiä olennosta - yleensä perääntymään mahdollisimman kauas wookiesta. Näin ollen mies, joka kykeni seisomaan yhtä rennosti Chewbaccan rinnalla kuin Han, sai samalla tavalla yhtä paljon huomiota osakseen. Lukelle Chewien ja Hanin liikkuminen yhdessä oli luonnollinen yhdistelmä, mutta monelle ajatus näytti olevan vieras - ainakin päätellen Luken kumppanien osakseen saamista katseista. Nuorukainen painoi päänsä syvemmälle, hän ei halunnut Hanin huomaavan häntä. Ei nyt kun hän oli juuri onnistunut soluttautumaan aivan keisarillisten läheisyyteen.

Hän oli niin lähellä miehiä, että olisi voinut helposti surmata heidät painamalla vain valomiekkansa katkaisimesta. Miehet olivat lomalla eivätkä osaisi odottaa moista. Ajatus sai Luken sydämen hakkaamaan villisti, mutta hän karkotti mielikuvan kiireesti päästään. Se olisi ollut teurastamista, ja vaikka Luke kuinka vihasikin keisarillisia, hän ei ollut murhaaja.

Han olisi nauranut pojalle. Corelliaanilla ei ollut samanlaisia ongelmia asian suhteen. _Mutta minä en ole Han... _Luke painoi päänsä syvemmälle pöytää vasten ja kuunteli puolella korvalla baarin humanoidiorkesterin soittamaa taustamusiikkia. Kun Luke oli saanut tietää olevansa jediritarin jälkeläinen, hän oli ottanut selvää kaikesta jedeihin liittyvästä. Tieto oli tietenkin säälittävän vähäistä, keisarin alaiset olivat pyyhkineet lähes kaiken julkisen tiedon holoverkosta. Siitä vähästäkin hän oli tajunnut, että jedi ei hyökkäisi puolustuskyvyttömän kimppuun.

Ajatus itsessään oli muutenkin vieras Lukelle. Lisäksi hänen harras päätöksensä saavuttaa kuolleen isänsä ja Benin asema oli vain vahvistanut Luken vaalimaa kunniantunnetta.

"Välität aivan liikaa", Han oli joskus tiuskaissut Lukelle, mutta ei hän salakuljettajaksi halunnutkaan.

Luke jännittyi huomatessaan aiemmin autiona pysyneen baarin alkaessa yllättäen täyttyä joukosta tummaviittaisista ihmisiä ja vihertäväihoisista, pitkistä humanoideista. He tulivat sisään pienissä, varsin huomaamattomissa ryhmissä, mutta herättivät Luken huomion kerääntyessään Hanin ja Chewien ympärille. _Kuin saartaakseen... _Yksi heistä, harmaahiuksinen mies, jonka selkä oli Lukeen päin käännetty, astui corelliaanin eteen ja pysäytti hänet.

Luke seurasi Hanin reaktioita valmiina ryntäämään ystävänsä avuksi, mutta Han ei osoittanut vastustelun merkkejä. Ehkä kyseessä oli joku Hanin tuttava? Se ei tuntunut epätodennäköiseltä, tiesihän Luke varsin hyvin miehen olevan lahjakas hankkimaan niin vihamiehiä kuin ärtyneitä asiakkaitakin.

Hän vilkaisi nopeasti iskujoukkoja, mutta nämä eivät näyttäneet huomaavan mitään.

Kenties heidän onnekseen.

Luke jännittyi Hanin kääntyessä viimein ympäri ja antaessa miehen johdattaa hänet ja Chewien ulos baarista. Luke ei nähnyt vieläkään vanhemman miehen kasvoja, mutta tämän asennosta ja Hanin tavasta liikkua arvasi miehen osoittavan Hania aseella. Se selvitti asian. Niin paljon kuin Luke olisi toivonut voivansa onkia tiedonhippuja liittoumalle, Han ja Chewbacca olivat hänelle paljon tärkeämpiä.

Hän oli jo nousemassa ja humalaista teeskennellen alkamassa hoippua ystäviensä perään, kun yksi viereisen pöydän vähemmän humaltuneista sotilaista nousi samaan aikaan ylös. Luke jännittyi miehen pysähtyessä hänen eteensä, mutta Luken sijaan sotilas oli kiinnostunut hetki sitten Lukeakin palvelleesta tarjoilijattaresta.

"Hei typy," sotilas sopersi ja tarttui tyttöä ranteesta pakottaen tämän pysähtymään. "Älä turhaan kiirehdi tiehesi."

"Minulla on töitä", tyttö vastasi vaivautuneesti ja vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen. Luke erotti tytön kasvoilla vilahtavan pelokkaan ilmeen, joka sai nuorukaisen sisimmän kuohumaan. "Päästäisitkö irti, tuon ihan kohta lisää juotavaa."

"En minä juomia sinulta halua..." Sotilaan tökerö vihjaus sai Luken jäykistymään. Nopea katse ovensuuhun kertoi Hanin ja Chewbaccan kadonneen jo baarista. Luke puristi kämmenensä yhteen tajuttuaan, että ei ehtisi enää millään ystäviensä perään.

"Tämä ei ole mikään bordelli", tarjoilijatar vastasi viimein vain aavistuksen verran värisevällä äänellä. "Minä hoidan ainoastaan juomia."

Nyt toinenkin iskujoukkojen sotilas nousi toverinsa rinnalle. "Keisarin nimissä", mies totesi seistessään Luken edessä, "tällä kertaa saat luvan hoitaa muutakin."

Luke erotti selkeästi tytön tyrmistyksen. Kiukku ja pelko vuorottelivat tytön kasvoilla, näistä tunteesta kiukku näytti viimein voittavan. Hän yritti vetäistä kätensä irti siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. "Minä en ole keisarin omaisuutta!" tarjoilijatar sähähti. "Saatte luvan etsiä huvinne muualta!"

Tytön sanat kuultuaan sotilaat puhkesivat nauramaan, ilmeisesti tarjoilijattaren kommentti huvitti heitä suunnattomasti. "Älä turhaan arkaile toteuttaa velvollisuuttasi", toinen heistä naurahti. "Isäsi olisi varmasti ylpeä puolestasi."

Lyönti tuli yllätyksenä niin Lukelle, iskusotilaille kuin tytöllekin. Tarjoilijattaren käsi lennähti taakse, heilahti takaisin eteen ja osui suoraan sotilaan ohimoon. Se sattui varmasti tyttöä enemmän, sillä iskusotilaan kypärä suojasi miestä, mutta eleenä kertoi enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa olisi kyennyt. Tyttö jäi seisomaan aloilleen toinen kätensä edelleen iskusotilaan otteessa. Hänen kasvoiltaan kuvastui puhdas pakokauhu. "Voi ei!" Luke erotti juuri juuri tytön huulilta pääsevän henkäyksen.

"Mitä?" Sotilailta kesti hetki tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Senkin..."

Tarjoilijatar kirkaisi tukahtuneesti sotilaan heittäessä hänet lattialle. Baari oli muuttunut yllättäen hiirenhiljaiseksi muiden iskusotilaitten kohottautuessa seisomaan ja kääntyessä katsomaan lattialla selällään lojuvaan tarjoilijattareen.

"Röyhkeä narttu!" Sotilas hapusi laserasettaan vyöllään. "Tämän sinä vielä maksat!"

Tyttö yritti kompuroida epätoivoisena taemmas, mutta pöytä hänen takanaan ja iskusotilaat hänen edessään estivät häntä liikkumasta. Hän oli loukussa! Tytön kasvoille kohosi kammottava tietoisuus siitä, että iskusotilaat surmaisivat hänet varmasti, humalassa tai eivät.

Hän ei pystynyt seuraamaan tapahtumia enää kauempaa. Luken käsi tarttui, kuin itsestään, asevyöllä roikkuvaan pistooliin.

"Jättäkää hänet rauhaan!" hän komensi.

Luke tunsi hien kohoavan otsalleen valkeitten, ilmeettömien kypärien peittämien päiden kääntyessä ympäri.


	5. Luku 5

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Tämä oli yksi valtava virhe. Luke tiesi sen saman tien sotilaiden käännyttyä ympäri. Hänen olisi pitänyt pitää turpansa tukossa, kuten Han olisi tehnyt, ja poistua baarista sekaantumatta koko asiaan. Voima tiesi, että se oli ainakin ollut hänen alkuperäinen suunnitelmansa.

"Poju, sinulla on aivan liian kiire leikkiä sankaria!" Han tapasi kiusata Lukea. "Siksi sinä joudut ongelmiin toistuvasti", hän jaksoi vielä härnätä lisää ystäväänsä.

Niin ärsyttävää kuin se olikin, Han oli oikeassa. Joskaan corelliaani ei voinut kieltää sitä, että myös hänellä itsellään tuntui olevan ilmiömäinen kyky joutua jatkuvasti hankaluuksiin. Mutta se johtui vain huonosta tuurista, hän väitti. Han Solo ei tieten tahtoen etsinyt hankaluuksia toisin kuin Luke Mikä oli myös syy siihen, että heistä kahdesta Luke oli se, jolla oli kyseenalainen kunnia olla galaktinen ongelmamagneetti.

Tämä oli erinomainen esimerkki siitä.

"Kuka sinä oikein luulet olevasi, kloppi?" eräs iskusotilaista tiukkasi, astahti lähemmäs ja heilautti kömpelösti pistooliaan. Ei ollut varmaa huomasiko hän itse sitä, että osoitti Luken lisäksi myös samalla tovereitaan. Osa hänen kumppaneistaan näytti huomaavan. He astuivat asianmukaisesti myös kauemmas toveristaan. "Älä puutu imperiumin asioihin, jos haluat pysyä hengissä!"

"Eer." Luken vastaus ei ollut kovin kummoinen. Hänkin perääntyi muutaman askeleen verran.

Tämä ei todellakaan ollut kovin fiksu veto häneltä. Huolimatta siitä, että hänen hankkimansa nerokas suoja-asuste, hupullinen kaapu, peitti yhä hänen kasvonsa, siitä ei ollut enää pahemmin suojaa. Etenkään jos sotilaat päättäisivät kokeilla Luken vaatteen tehovoimaa laseraseita vastaan.

Sivusilmällään hän huomasi tarjoilijattaren kömpivän jaloilleen ja luikahtavan nopeasti pois sotilaitten luota. Ainakin jossakin suhteessa Luken suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Hän oli auttanut tyttöä, mutta se oli varsin laiha lohtu tällä hetkellä.

Olihan hänellä oli ase, mutta niin oli iskusotilaillakin. Lisäksi sotilaita oli muutama tusina, hän oli yksin. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen. Baari oli tyhjentynyt välittömästi muista asiakkaista, mikä ei toisaalta ollut suurikaan ihme. Parikymmentä humalaista sotilasta, nainen ja typerä auttaja. Ei vaatinut suurta aivokapasiteettiä päättelemään mikä olisi lopputulos.

Kaksi lähintä sotilasta otti pari askelta Lukea kohti, ja hän perääntyi taas hiukan.

"Hei rauhallisesti vain... Ei tarvitse turhaan kimpaantua." Luke kohotti kätensä sivuilleen.

Heti sanojen paettua huuliltaan hän tiesi niiden olleen virhe. Hän irvisti mielessään. Voiman kautta! Hänhän kuulosti aivan Hanilta, eikä se ollut tosiaankaan mikään hyvä asia.

"Kimpaantua?" yksi sotilaista toisti Luken sanat. "Kimpaantua...!" hän toisti ne uudestaan, tällä kertaa puoliksi karjuen, vilkaisi tovereitaan ja huudahti: "Haisevan Hutin kautta! Tapetaan tuo tollo!"

Luke ei ollut jäänyt odottamaan sotilaiden reaktiota. Hän oli jo ennättänyt käännähtää ympäri, ottaa pari juoksuaskelta. Sotilaiden suunnatessa aseensa häntä kohden, hän loikkasi ilmaan. Luke puolittain sukelsi, puolittain kaatui valkean tekomarmorisen suihkulähteen taakse turvaan – juuri ajoissa. Sotilaat avasivat tulen häntä kohden.

Nuoren miehen onneksi heidän tähtäystarkkuutensa ei ollut aivan kohdillaan. Lasersäteet viuhuivat vaarattomasti hänen ohitseen, osuivat takaseinään lennättäen ilmaan pölyä ja valkeaa laastia.

Hän pyörähti nopeasti polvilleen sädepistooli tiukasti kädessään, huitaisi kasvojansa suojanneen hupun pois näkökenttänsä tieltä ja vastasi tuleen. _Se siitä matalan profiilin pitämisestä... _Ajatus välähti Luken mielessä ensimmäisten iskusotilaitten kaatuessa baarin lattialle. Hän kyyristyi jälleen suojaan sotilaitten tulittaessa mielipuolisesti hänen suuntaansa.

Lasersäteet viuhuivat häntä kohti, hänen ohitseen ja äänistä päätelleen myös baarin oviaukkoa päin. Hän kuuli kamalan rysähdyksen ja kohottautui varoen kurkistamaan suihkulähteen reunan ylitse. Luke tunsi kulmiensa kohoavan yllätyksestä.

"Humalaiset..." Hän pudisti päätään ja painui taas hieman alemmas valosäteen viuhahtaen vaarattomasti hänen ylitseen.

Näky oli ollut yllättävä. Luke ei ollut tottunut näkemään moista reaktiota iskusotilaiden suunnalta. Osa miehistä tulitti yhä hänen suuntaansa, mutta osa hoippuroi ase kädessään kohti baaritiskiä laukoen satunnaisia laukauksia minne ase nyt sattui osoittamaan, ja – mikä parasta – osa itse asiassa tappeli jopa keskenään.

Kaksi iskusotilaista oli tosiaan käynyt toisiinsa käsiksi. He painivat nyt baarin lattialla ja heidän ympärillään lojui hajonneen pöydän ja tuolien palasia. Ilmeisesti Luken kuulema rysähdys oli seurausta siitä kun miehet olivat kaatuneet lattialle. Lisäksi pieni määrä sotilaista näytti itse asiassa olevan kiinnostuneempi kahden taistelutoverinsa keskinäisestä kinasta, kuin yrityksestä saada hänet pois päiviltä.

Se ei tosin vielä poistanut Luken ongelmallista tilannetta. Hän oli yhä edelleen selkeästi alakynnessä tässä kamppailussa.

Luke painautui taas hieman alemmas, vaikka yhden iskusotilaan laukaisema lasersäde lensikin monta metriä hänen ohitseen. Ei ollut mahdoton ajatus, että joku sotilaista voisi osua häneen silkalla juopon tuurilla. Voima oli kyllä hänen kanssaan, Luke tiedosti, mutta paljonpa siitä oli hänelle apua ellei hän pääsisi pian pakoon. Pahasti näytti vain siltä, että hänen poistumistiensä oli tehokkaasti tukossa. Baariin hajalleen levittäytyneet sotilaat tukkivat nimittäin ainoan Luken näkemän pakotien - pääsyn ulko-ovelle.

Hän todella tarvitsi kipeästi auttajaa tai taistelutoveria.

"Että Han sinun pitikin mennä ja vangituttaa itsesi huonoon aikaan!" Luke jupisi itsekseen ja ampui taas sarjan laukauksia sotilaitten suuntaan.

Hänen osumatarkkuutensa oli kyllä tarkempi kuin sotilaitten, mutta sillä oli myös negatiivinen puolensa. Yksi sotilaista, joka kannusti parhaillaan maassa painivia kumppaneitaan, sai Luken ammuksesta iskun selkäänsä ja kaatui kuolleena maahan, suoraan keskenään tappelevien sotilaiden sekaan. Se taas puolestaan näytti selvittävän muiden, eli tähän mennessä varsinaiseen taisteluun osallistumattomien iskusotilaitten, päitä. Myös he kääntyivät katsomaan suihkulähteen takana lymyilevää Lukea ja tähtäsivät häntä melkein yht'aikaisesti aseillaan.

Luke ehti heittäytyä juuri ja juuri ajoissa maahan. Hän peitti käsillään päänsä suihkulähteen pylvään pirstoutuessa tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi yläpuolellaan.

Vesi alkoi ryöpytä kontrolloimattomasti ulos putkesta. Vettä ja kivimurskaa satoi hänen päälleen. Lisäksi joku ammuksista oli osunut takaseinälle kiinnitettyyn seinävaatteeseen ja sytyttänyt sen tuleen.

Silmiä kirveltävä kitkerä savu ja tiheä vesisuihku ja –sumu täyttivät huoneen.

Käsiinsä tukeutuen Luke kohottautui istumaan. Hän köhäisi ja pyyhkäisi savusta kirveltäviä silmiään. Suihkulähde oli nyt entinen, eikä soisi hänelle paljoakaan suojaa. Luken olisi löydettävä äkkiä itselleen uusi tulisuoja tai hän olisi mennyttä miestä.

Hän siristeli silmiään, mutta savu, tiheä vesisumu ja ilmassa leijuva pöly olivat kuin sankka, kaiken peittävä matto. Toisaalta, jos hän ei nähnyt mitään tässä sotkussa, iskusotilaatkaan tuskin näkivät yhtään sen paremmin.

Varovaisesti Luke alkoi peräytyä suihkulähteen luota. Hän yritti pysyä mahdollisimman matalana sotilaitten ampuessa satunnaisia hajalaukauksia hänen suuntaansa. Viimein hän pääsi takaseinän luona kohoavan paksun pylvään taakse. Se ei ollut kovin kummoinen suoja, mutta pysäyttäisi ainakin ne ammukset, joita ammuttiin suoraan häntä kohden.

Hän nojasi hetken pylvästä vasten ja vilkaisi sotilaiden suuntaan, mutta ei erottanut mitään savun ja sumun muodostamalta tiheältä verholta. Lasersäteet viuhuivat ja pamahtelivat yhä hänen ympärillään, mutta yksikään ei ollut tähdätty suoraan häneen. Se oli jonkinlainen lohtu, vaikka hänellä ei ollut vieläkään minkäänlaista aavistusta siitä, miten hän pääsisi ehjin nahoin pakoon baarista.

Hän jäykistyi yllättäen. Vaisto kertoi jonkun olevan aivan lähellään, Luke käännähti säpsähtäen ase tiukasti kädessään. Hän suuntasi sen sivulleen ja odotti.

Jostain savun keskellä Luken erotti - juuri ja juuri - tumman hahmon ääriviivat. Tämä lähestyi häntä nelinkontin. Hän siristi silmiään, tuijotti lähestyvää henkilöä ja hänen sormensa puristuivat hitaasti liipaisimen ympärille. _Ammu! Ammu! _Hänen koko kehonsa tärisi jännityksestä, mutta jokin pidätteli häntä. Hän ei vain saanut painettua liipaisimesta.

Omaksi onnekseen.

Hahmon tullessa viimein kokonaan savusta esille, Luke laski aseensa.

Hän huokasi samalla sekä puoliksi helpottuneena että ärtyneenä: "Sinä!" Luke ei ollut varma osoittiko hän sanansa syytökseksi vai kiitokseksi nojatessaan samalla pylvästä vasten.

"Shh", tarjoilijatar nosti sormensa huulilleen ja suhahti varoittavasti, vaikka tuskin iskusotilaat mitään tässä metelissä kuulivat. Hän viittasi Lukea seuraamaan itseään ja kääntyi jälleen ympäri. "Tule, minä tiedän pakotien pois täältä."

Iskusotilaitten lasertulitus viuhui suhteellisen vaarattomasti Luken ylitse hänen ryömiessä takaseinän vierusta pitkin tytön perässä. Ammuskelu vei hänen huomiotaan kuitenkin sen verran, että hänellä ei juuri ollut aikaa ihmetellä minne tyttö oli häntä johdattamassa, ennen kuin tämä odottamatta pysähtyi. Tarjoilijatar kaivoi taskustaan pienen kaukosäätimen ja osoitti sillä lattialla olevaa metallilevyä. Luken katsellessa kiinnostuneena tytön toimia, luukku alkoi avautua ääneti.

Luke vilkaisi taakseen. Savun keskellä hän erotti iskusotilaitten haileita hahmoja. Nämä kompastelivat savuisessa huoneessa häntä etsien. Hän katsoi uudestaan tyttöä.

Tämä oli saanut tällä välin metallikannen avattua ja oli nyt pujottamassa itseään alla avautuvaan kuiluun. Luken nenään leijuva haju kertoi välittömästi sen, minkälaisesta kuilusta oikein oli kyse. Hän irvisti inhosta.

Tyttö pysähtyi hetkeksi ja jäi roikkumaan käsiinsä tukeutuen aloilleen. Hän oli jo puoliksi jätekuilun sisällä.

"Tämä on pääoven lisäksi ainoa tie pois täältä", hän sähähti nähdessään Luken ilmeen. "Jos haluat pysyä hengissä, parasta tulla perässä." Näin sanottuaan tyttö päästi irti reunasta ja katosi hämärään, haisevaan jätekuiluun.

Luke vilkaisi vielä kerran taakseen ja yritti epätoivoisesti keksiä toista vaihtoehtoa, mutta ei onnistunut siinä erityisen hyvin. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä, yritti olla parhaansa mukaan välittämättä kuilusta kohoavasta etovasta hajusta. Odottamaan enää kauempaa hän sukelsi viimein tytön perään.

Oli se ihme, että jo toisen kerran hänen elämässään hänen pelastamansa nainen johdatti hänet pakoon jätehuoneen kautta. Jos se tulisi olemaan aina hänen palkkionsa, hän ei kyllä jatkossa enää vaivautuisi, Luke päätti. Hän paremminkin tiesi kuin aavisti, että tulisi mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä katumaan tätä jälkeen päin.

Ei kuitenkaan niin paljon kuin, jos hän päättäisikin olla seuraamatta tyttöä.

_Sitä paitsi_, Luke järkeili liukuessaan kiihtyvällä vauhdilla alaspäin kuilua. _Jätekammioon sukeltaminen ei välttämättä tarkoita aina jätehirviön kohtaamista..._

Jätekuilun luukku heidän perässään sulkeutui äänettömästi ja kätki heidän pakonsa iskusotilailta. Nämä eivät tajunneet nuoren miehen kadonneen jatkaessaan päätöntä ampumistaan. Vasta kun savu olisi hälvennyt, he huomaisivat hänen kadonneen ja tajuaisivat ampuneensa luultavasti turhaan koko loppuajan.

Sen nulikan eliminoimisen olisi kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt olla helppo tehtävä, mutta yllättäen hän olikin kadonnut kuin maan nielemänä - ja kaiken lisäksi vielä ravintolan tarjoilijattaren kanssa. Ainoa, mitä heidän jälkeensä oli jäänyt, oli kasan kuolleita ja todennäköisesti myös hyvin pian kivuliaan rangaistuksen kokemaan tulevia sotilaita.

Ei, tämä loma ei näyttänyt osoittautuvan kovin onnistuneeksi iskusotilaitten kannalta.


	6. Luku 6

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Tällä välin Han Solo ja Chewbacca oli kuljetettu yhdelle seitsemännen renkaan seinustalla olevista hisseistä. Johtajan syöttäessä hissin ulkopuoliseen syöttölaitteeseen henkilökorttinsa yläpuolella palanut punainen valo vaihtui vihreäksi. Liukuovet aukesivat suhahtaen ja he astuivat sisälle.

Hissi oli tavallista suurempi, mutta ei tarpeeksi tilava heille kaikille. Wookie vei saman verran tilaa kuin kaksi normaalikokoista ihmistä, mistä Han ei ollut erityisen pahoillaan. Hän virnisti ystävälleen huomatessaan, että kaikki vartijat eivät mahtuneet hissiin. Valitettavasti tarpeeksi monta heistä seurasi pitämään Solon sekä Chewien aisoissa. Varmistuttuaan siitä, että vangit olivat visusti vartioituina, mies näppäili vielä hissikonsoliin turvaluvun.

Ovet sulkeutuvat, ja hissi nytkähti kevyesti lähtiessään liikkeeelle.

Sisältä tila paljastui himmeän läpinäkyväksi, ja Han seurasi suurella mielenkiinnolla ohivilahtavia maisemia – kuutosen rakennettuja keinotekoisia virkistysalueita, viitosen asuinalueita, ja neljännestä renkaasta eteenpäin elegantimmaksi muuttuvia asuintaloja. Jossain vaiheessa hissin katto muuttui täysin kuultavaksi paljastaen avaruusaseman ulkopuolella avautuvan tähtien pirstoman pimeän avaruuden. Läheisen punaisen jättiläisen valo värjäsi hissin valkeat seinät punaiseksi.

"Kiva maisemat", Han totesi leppoisasti heidän vangitsijalleen, joka tyytyi vain mulkaisemaan corelliaania.

Chewbacca haukahti Hanille varoittaen tätä koettelemasta rajojaan, ja Han muljautti silmiään. Chewie osasi toisinaan olla jopa pahempi ilonpilaaja kuin prinsessa Leia.

Viimein hissi pysähtyi. He astuivat ovesta ulos ja löysivät itsensä tilavasta ja koristeellisesta eteishallista. Heidän oli täytynyt käyttää yksityishissiä, joka oli kuljettanut heidät suoraan Tsen'barin ensimmäiseen renkaaseen, Han tajusi. Jollakulla hyvin tärkeällä henkilöllä täytyi olla hyvin tärkeää asiaa, jotta hän näkisi näin paljon vaivaa saadakseen Hanin luokseen.

Ajatus sai Hanin levottomaksi. Hän vilkaisi Chewieta, näki tämän ajattelevan samaa ja sävähti muistaessaan jälleen kadoksissa olevan ystävänsä. Toivottavasti Lukella ei ollut mitään hätää.

"Tänne päin, kapteeni Solo", vartijoiden johtaja komensi corelliaania ja viittasi miestä seuraamaan. Ei niin, että Hanilla olisi ollut paljon valinnanvaraa asian suhteen.

Kun he olivat kulkeneet valtavien ja kalliilla maulla sisustettujen huoneitten ja käytävien läpi, he pysähtyivät tummien metalliovien eteen. Ovat liukuivat ääneti auki ja paljastivat takanaan tummasävyisen työhuoneen. Muusta talosta poiketen tämä huone oli niukasti, melkeinpä askeettisesti sisustettu. Sen näkyvin elementti oli vastapäinen massiivinen tummapintainen pöytä. Seinä pöydän takana oli samaa läpinäkyvää materiaalia, mitä Han oli jo hissimatkan aikana ihastellut. Avatuva näkymä paljasti vielä selkeämmin kuolevan auringon.

Hanilta kesti hetken aikaa tajuta, että joku seisoi ikkunan ääressä. Punaisen auringon häikäistessä hänen silmiään hän ei aluksi saanut selvää hahmosta. Tämä oli pukeutunut pitkään mustaan asusteeseen ja osittain siksi tuntui sulautuvan täydellisesti taustaansa.

"Lady", vartijoiden päällikkö kumartui, ja hahmo ikkunan ääressä kääntyi ympäri.

Naisen astuessa lähemmäs heitä Wookie murahti hiljaa, mutta myöhässä. Han oli vihdoinkin tunnistanut naisen.

Sana pääsi melkein huomaamatta hänen huuliltaan: "Selene!" Sen kuulessaan naisen kasvot kääntyivät kylmäkiskoiseen hymyyn. Hänen kirkkaat silmänsä välähtivät.

"Tervetuloa Tsen'bariin, kapteeni Solo..."

Han ei ollut uskoa silmiään. "Selene...? Miten ihmeessä?" Hän vilkaisi Chewietä, joka kohautti hänelle hartioitaan. Wookie oli yhtä yllättynyt tästä kuin Han.

Nainen ei vastannut heti tuijottaessaan corelliaania pistävänsinisillä silmillään. Viimein hän käänsi katseensa salakuljettajasta alaiseensa ja nyökkäsi tälle.

"Kiitos komentaja", Selene lausui pehmeästi. "Voit jättää meidät. Minä kutsun sinua, jos tarvetta siihen vielä tulee."

Harmaantuva hiuksinen mies kumarsi lyhyesti ja kiepsahti ympäri. Hän jätti Hanin ja Chewbaccan yksin Selenen seuraan.

Miehen poistuttua Selen katsoi Hania uudemman kerran, kuin arvioiden. "Et ole muuttunut paljonkaan Han", Selene totesi viimein, ja Han virnisti hänelle sukaisten samalla hiuksiaan.

"Yhtä vastustamattoman komea?" hän ehdotti omahyväisesti, mutta sai osakseen vain pilkallisen tuhahduksen.

"Yhtä nuhjuinen", Selene vastasi ja käänsi selkänsä Hanille. Hän asteli pöytänsä ääreen, ja hänen tumman asunsa helmat hulmahtivat hänen käännähtäessä ja istahtaessa tuolilleen. Selene osoitti kahta tuolia vastapäätään. "Älkää turhaan jääkö siihen, istukaa ihmeessä alas."

Han vilkaisi Chewietä, pudisti varoittavasti päätään wookielle. Hän ei halunnut suututtaa naista. Voiman kautta. Han tiesi, että Selene saattoi olla todellinen piru jos niinkseen halusi.

"Sinulla tuntuu menevän varsin mukavasti", Han kokeili varovasti kepillä jäätä istuttuaan naisen osoittamalle tuolille.

Vino hymy vilahti Selenen kasvoilla. "Kummaa, ettet tiennyt siitä", nainen vastasi. "Luulisi sinun seuraavan galaksin tapahtumia hieman tarkemmin."

Han väläytti lammasmaisen hymyn. "On ollut aika kiire lähiaikoina..." Hän ei selittänyt asiaa tarkemmin.

"Niin olen ymmärtänyt", Selene totesi viileästi ja huvittunut ilme käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. "Se sinun romusi on saanut aikamoista julkisuutta viime vuosina."

Pakostakin Han tunsi jäykistyvänsä naisen sanoista. Chewie murahti, ja mies pakotti hymyn kasvoille samalla kun vastasi. "Falcon on hieno laiva", Han puolusti urheasti alustaan. "Ei ole pettänyt meitä kertaakaan", kuin hänen sanojensa vakuudeksi Chewbacca urahti, ja tästä rohkaistuneena Han jatkoi. "Toimii yhä kuin unelma."

"Niinkö?" Selenen ääni oli kysyvä. "Sanopas mitä sitten tämä on?" Hän kumartui ja painoi muutamaa nappia pöytäänsä upotettussa ohjauskonsolissa. Huoneeseen piilotetut kovaääniset alkoivat yllättäen soittaa Selenen valitsemaa nauhaa.

"_Tässä Falconin kapteeni._" Han tunnisti heti oman äänensä. "_Alukseni tarvitsee korjausta, viivymme palkkalaiseni kanssa vain sen vaatiman ajan..._"

Selene painoi uudestaan ohjauskonsolia ja kovaääniset hiljenivät. Nainen nojautui tuolissaan ja katsoi Hania kysyvästi. "Toimii kuin unelma?" hän toisti miehen äskeiset sanat.

Mies rypisti kulmiaan katsoessaan naiseen. Punainen jättiläinen läpinäkyvän seinän takana häikäisi miestä, eikä hän erottanut kunnolla Selenen kasvoja. Naisen kasvojen näkeminen ei kuitenkaan ollut oleellista, Han kyllä näki Selenen esittämän näytelmän läpi.

"Antaa tulla jo", Han tokaisi viimein kyllästyneenä leikkimään kissaa ja hiirtä. Nämä poliittiset pelit saattoivat olla prinsessa Leialle mieleen, mutta Han oli yksinkertainen mies, joka piti suorasta toiminnasta. "Mitä sinä oikein haluat?"

"Haluan?" Selene kuulosti huvittuneelta. "Miksi minun pitäisi haluta mitään?" hän tiedusteli, ja Han nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Hän otti muutaman askeleen kauemmas pöydästä, hieraisi kasvojaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Seleneä.

"Sinä et olisi nähnyt moista vaivaa vain vaihtaaksesi kuulumisia", Han syytti. "Et koskaan, edes _Tähtisirun_ kapteenina, tehnyt mitään ilman vastapalvelusta."

"Hyvin tarkkanäköistä", Selene tunnusti hetken kuluttua, kääntyi tuolissaan katsomaan Hania. Aurinko hänen takanaan värjäsi hänen sivuprofiilinsa jättäen toisen puolen kokonaan varjoon. "Haluaminen on kuitenkin varsin vahva sana", nainen jatkoi nojautuen taaksepäin. "Minä puhuisin mieluummin...pyynnöstä auttaa vanhaa ystävää."

"Ja jos kieltäydyn?" Han kohotti kulmiaan.

Nainen kohautti harteitaan. "Asemalla lomailevat iskusotilaat olisivat varmasti mielissään saadessaan etsintäkuulutetun rikollisen käsiinsä", hän hymyili vinosti, "ja kaupan päälle vielä kapinallisen."

Han tunsi jäätävän pelon hiipivän sisälleen luodessaan nopean silmäyksen Chewieen. Oliko Selene saanut Lukenkin vangittua?

"En oikein ole varma mitä tarkoitat", hän totesi hetken kuluttua.

"Han", Selene kiusoitteli häntä lempeästi. "Älä loukkaa älyäni!" hän kumartui painamaan jälleen muutaa nappia pöytänsä tiekonoseessa ja alkoi lukea ääneen. "Laiturialueella 2005-5-12 kaksi alusta: _Millenium Falcon _sekä nimetön _T-65_", nainen piti pienen tauon ja nosti katseensa Haniin. "X-siipinen, eikä mikä tahansa X-siipinen", hänen äänensä oli muuttunut huomattavasti kylmemmäksi. "T-65 on näinä päivinä sama kuin kapinaliitto", Selene tuhahti. "Todella Han...makusi on muuttunut ystävien suhteen – jos mahdollista –", hän vilkaisi nopeasti tuolilla yhä istuvaa wookieta, "vieläkin huonommaksi."

"Muru", Han oli helpottunut, eikä vaivautunut peittämään tyytyväisyyttään. Hän virnisti avoimen pilkallisesti Selenelle. Nainen ei siis ollut selvillä siitä, kuka Hanin kumppani oli ollut – Luke oli yhä turvassa. Hän käveli lähemmäs läpinäkyvää seinämää ja pysähtyi sen eteen koskettaen varovasti pintaa miettien samalla sanojaan. "Älä arvostele alusta sen perusteella miltä se näyttää. Se on palkkalaiseni alus – ei minun." Coreliaani kääntyi ympäri.

"Missä vaiheessa sinulla on ollut muka varaa palkata palkollinen?" Selenen kasvoilla oli epäilevä ilme, ja Han kohautti harteitaan.

"Siinä vaiheessa kun päästäni annetaan sievoinen palkkio", hän vastasi puolustelevasti. "Jollain tavalla sitä on pidettävä huolta selustastaan." Mies taivutti päätään, katsoi sivuttain Seleneen. "Totta, poika on joskus ollut osa kapinaliittoa, mutta jätti sen tajuttuaan, ettei voisi koskaan lyödä rahoiksi moisella hölynpölyllä."

Wookie haukahti Hanin sanojen vakuudeksi, ja Selene vilkaisi nopeasti wookieta. Hänen kulmansa rypistyivät ja hän kiinnitti huomionsa piraattiin.

"Niin kiehtovaa kuin tämä keskustelu onkin", nainen totesi viimein. "Minun pitää edelleen kysyä sinulta palvelusta", hänen kasvoillaan leikitteli kylmä hymy oven auetessa ja naisen vartijoiden astuessa aseet kädessä sisälle, "tai ilmiantaa sinut keisarikunnalle."

Hanin irvisti happamasti, Selene ei jättänyt hänelle paljon valinnanvaraa. "Suostuttelutaitosi ovat ilmiömäiset", hän tuhahti, "mutta mikä ihme saa sinut ajattelemaan minun luottavan siihen, ettet siltikin ilmiantaisi minua?"

"Han..." Selene hymyili miehelle lumoavasti. "Miksi minä sellaista tekisin?"

"Rahasta", oli Hanin jokseenkin kuivakka vastaus, jonka kuullessaan Selene päästi ilmoille huoneessa helisevän naurun. Hiljennettyään nainen pyyhki silmiään ja viittasi ympärilleen.

"Han-kulta, katso tarkasti", hän hymyili edelleen. "Näytänkö minä siltä, että minulla olisi jotenkin puutetta rahasta?"

Hanin ilme muuttui entistä varautuneemmaksi. Hän katsoi Chewieta, ja tämä vastasi miehen katseeseen. Mies pohti vain hetken. "Hyvä on Selene", hän huokaisi viimein. "Kerro mitä sinulla on mielessä."

Nainen nyökkäsi vartijoilleen, jotka poistuivat ääneti huoneesta. Hän nousi myös ylös tuoliltaan ja hänen pukunsa kahisi hiljaisessa huoneessa hänen kävellessä Hanin viereen. Selene pysähtyi hetkeksi, ja Han haistoi nenässään naisesta kohoavan miedon parfyymin.

"Yksinkertainen palvelus", nainen laski kätensä Hanin käsivarrelle, ja katsoi Seleneä. "Haluan sinun ainoastaan etsivän minulle erään henkilön."

Han kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan. "Mikä vika omissa vartijoissasi muka on?"

Selene hymyili vaivautuneesti päästäessään irti Hanista. "He ovat liian tunnettuja asemalla", nainen vastasi viimein. "Tarvitsen jonkun tuntemattoman tähän tehtävään."

Han vilkaisi naisen olkapään yli ja tunsi ajatusten laukkaavan villisti päässään. Kaikki ei ollut nyt kohdallaan, mutta Han ei osannut nimetä tunnetta tarkkaan. Hän käänsi katseensa Seleneen. "Mitä pahaa tämä henkilö on sitten tehnyt?" hän tiedusteli kevyesti.

Selenen kasvoilla vilahti omituinen ilme. Hän sipaisi tummia hiuksiaan ja käänsi katseensa kohti sammuvaa aurinkoa. "Hän on aseman tietojärjestelmän suunnittelija", nainen vastasi hetken kuluttua.

"Siis teknikko?" Han vilkaisi Chewietä. Vielä kummempaa.

"Niin", Selene tiuskaisi, käännähti ympäri ja harppoi pöydälleen. "Vastuussa Tsen'barin tietojärjestelmästä ja saamieni tietojen mukaan myymässä niitä nyt eteenpäin." Nainen painoi kämmenensä kiiltävälle pöydälle. "Han", hän sihahti käsiinsä tukeutuen. "Jos et ole sattunut vielä ymmärtämään, niin olen tämän aseman johtaja ja vastuussa sen turvallisuudesta. En voi missään nimessä päästää moista tietoa markkinoille!"

"Muru. Se on syy siihen, miksi minä en ottaisi tällaista paikkaa vastuulleni." Han virnisti.

"Hyvin hauskaa Han", Selene totesi jäätävästi. "Huumorintajusi on aina ollut...omanlaistaan." Hän katsoi miestä tarkasti. "Voinhan kuitenkin luottaa apuusi tässä asiassa?"

Han pudisti päätään ja käveli hitaasti pöydän luokse. Hänellä ei ollut paljon valinnanvaraa, mutta toisaalta, Han pohti, hän voisi omalta osaltaan hyödyntää myös Seleneä. Hän jäi seisomaan Chewien taakse, katsoi naista ja risti kädet rinnalleen. "Jos sinä autat minua puolestaan paikallistamaan kumppanini."

Ennen kuin nainen ehti vastata, hänen tietokoneensa alkoi yllättäen hälyttää. Selene painoi ärtyneesti nappia. "Mitä nyt?" hän tiuskaisi.

"Hankaluuksia seitsikon baarialueella Lady Selene", virkailijan ääni ilmoitti rätisten, ja naisen kulmat rypistyivät. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Hania ja Chewieta ennen kuin käänsi huomionsa takaisin mikrofoniinsa.

"Tarkkaan ottaen missä baarissa?" nainen tiedusteli jäätävästi.

"Valkeassa Tsen'beriläisessä", virkailija vastasi, ja Han tunsi henkäisevänsä. Sehän oli sama baari missä heidät oli vangittu! "Iskujoukot kävivät humalapäissään jonkun asiakkaan kimppuun", virkailija kertoi tietämättä, että kaksi salakuljettajaa kuuli hänet Tsen'barin johtajan lisäksi. Hänen sanansa aiheuttivat pelon kouraisun corelliaanin vatsassa.

Han vilkaisi Chewietä huolestuneesti. Wookie ulvahti epätoivosesti Hanille, ja mies nyökkäsi hänelle. Hän nosti katseensa Seleneen. "Sen täytyy olla Luke!" Han sihahti, ja naisen kulmat kohosivat miehen sanoista.

"Lähetä näyttöön", nainen käski lyhyesti ja katsoi huoneen keskiosaa. Huoneen seiniin sisäänrakennetut projektorit käynnistyivät naksahtaen ja suuntasivat turvakameroiden tallentaman holovideon heidän nähtäväkseen.

Han sulki epätoivoisesti silmänsä nähdessään holovideon. Kyllä, Luke se selkeästi oli. Eikö poika koskaan oppinut!


	7. Luku 7

** Tähtien Sammuessa**

oOo

Luke oli vieraillut elämänsä aikana monissa etovissa paikoissa, mutta mikään niistä ei voittanut Kuolemantähden jätekammiota. Näin hän oli aina uskonut tähän päivään saakka.

Uuden avaruusaseman jätesäiliön pystyi voittamaan vain toinen samanlainen, mutta sellaisen aseman, jolla olisi ikää enemmän. Tsen'barin jätekammio täytti nämä kaikki ehdot.

Luke oli oksentaa, mutta onnistui pidättelemään vaistomaisen reaktion kömpiessään pystyyn aaltoilevalla alustalla, jolle hän oli lennähtänyt kuilusta. Isku alustalle – niin pehmeä kuin se olikin – oli kirpaissut jonkin verran, mutta hänelle oli ainakin käynyt paremmin kuin tarjoilijattarelle. Tyttö räpiköi parhaillaan rintakehää myöten tummassa, haisevassa nesteessä. Pitkät, ruskeat hiukset olivat liimaantuneet tarjoilijattaren päähän, ilmeisesti hän oli sukeltanut suoraan jäteveteen.

"Tässä, ota minua kädestä!" Luke kurottautui auttamaan tyttöä. "Parempi nousta vedestä pian, ettet jää dianogan saaliiksi."

Tyttö syljeskeli ympärilleen ja hapuili puolisokeana Luken ääntä ja kättä kohti. Vasta miehen tartuttua häneen ja vetäistyä ylös vedestä, tyttö onnistui puhumaan ensimmäisen kerran koko aikana:

"Dianogan?"

Kuin vastauksena hänen kysymykseensä, jostain kantautui kumea karjahdus. Äänen kuullessaan tyttö päästi tahattoman kiljahduksen ja painautui lähemmäs Lukea. Huutojen kaiku jäi leijumaan pahaenteisesti heidän ympärilleen.

Luke virnisti anteeksipyytävästi. "Tuo", hän vastasi yrittäen parhaansa mukaan olla kiinnittämättä huomiota tarjoilijattaresta leijuvaan hajuun. "Roskasäiliöiden raadonsyöjä."

Tyttö sävähti, pudisti päätään ja, tajutessaan olevansa aivan kiinni Lukessa, päästi nopeasti miehestä irti. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan. "En ole koskaan edes kuullut sellaisesta..." tyttö henkäisi.

"Dianoga on useimpien avaruusasemien ja lähes kaikkien imperiumin sota-alusten jätekammioiden vakituinen asukas", Luke selitti samalla kun tarkkaili heidän ympäristöään. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut joutua otuksen lonkeroiden yllättämäksi tällä kertaa. "Se hävittää turhat jätteet ja erittää samalla kierrätyskelpoisia mineraaleja", Luke irvisti. "Paha vain, että se ei osaa erottaa jätettä elävästä olennosta."

Tyttö värähti vilkaisten hermostuneesti heidän ympärilleen. Hän näki vain heidän ympärillään hiljakseen keinuvia jätepaloja.

"Parasta poistua nopeasti paikalta", Luke ehdotti. "Ne saattavat olla aika ikäviä tuttavuuksia." Hän katsoi tyttöä yllättäen huolissaan. "Kai sinä muuten tiedät ulospääsytien täältä?"

Tyttö nyökkäsi vilkuillen edelleen jätesäiliötä hermostuneesti. Hän ravisti päätään, kuin yrittäen näin karkottaa Luken kuvauksen dianogasta, ja katsoi miestä. "Säiliön ovi on tuolla." Hän osoitti kauempana olevaa seinämää, jonka magneettisuojat vilkkuivat hailakanpunaisina hämärässä kammiossa. "Sen pitäisi aueta kaukosäätimelläni."

Luke tunsi kulmiensa kohoavan. "Pitäisi?"

Tyttö väläytti anteeksipyytävän hymyn. "Tapanani ei ole viettää huvikseni aikaa jätesäilöissä, sinusta ehkä poiketen."

Luke päästi hermostuneen naurun. "Usko pois, se ei ole koskaan ollut tarkoituksellista", hän vakuutti ja ojensi tytölle kätensä. "Lähdetäänkö?"

Tyttö tarttui tiukasti kiinni ja hymyili. "Mieluusti."

oOo

Luken hetkellinen huoli siitä pääsisivätkö he ehjin nahoin Tsen'barin jätekammiosta näytti lopulta osoittautuvan turhaksi. Jätekammion paineovi aukesi naksahtaen saranoillaan, kun tarjoilijatar osoitti sitä kaukosäätimellään. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta. Luke aisti selkeästi kammion saastaisen mudan ja liejun syövereissä vaanivan saalistajana läsnäolon. Hän ei ollut halukas kohtaamana olentoa uudestaan, etenkään nyt kun tiesi millaisia hirviöitä ne todella olivat.

He olivat olleet Hanin, Leian ja Chewien kanssa onnekkaita selviytyessään sen kynsistä, _ja sen jälkeen vielä jätepuristamosta..._vino hymy välähti miehen kasvoilla. Ainakaan sitä muistoa hänen ei tarvinnut tällä kertaa kokea uudestaan.

Näiden ajatusten tuomana palasi myös muisto corelliaanin ja hänen wookieystävänsä vangitsemisesta. Luken ilme tiukentui. Hänen olisi otettava selvää, mitä Hanille oli oikein tapahtunut.

Hän huokasi paineoven sulkeutuessa ja lukitessa Tsen'barin haisevan helvetin heidän taakseen. Vasta siinä vaiheessa jännitys siitä selviäisivätkö he tuntui purkautuvan. Luke vilkasi alta kulmain nuorta naista, joka pyyhki parhaillaan inhoten jätekammion itseään liejusta.

Hän rykäisi hämillään: "En muuten ole ennättänyt vielä kiittää sinua avustasi...?"

Tyttö kohotti säpsähtäen kasvonsa Lukea kohti ja väläytti hänelle hetken kuluttua leveän hymyn. "Dana", hän täydensi Luken ilmaan jättäneen kysymyksen.

Luke nyökkäsi, ojensi Danalle kätensä. "Minä olen Luke."

"Kiitos myös sinulle, Luke", tyttö totesi päästäessään irti Luken kädestä ja painoi katseensa jalkoihinsa. Hän kuopaisi vaivautuneesti lattiaa. "Vaikka suoraan sanottuna en ollut aluksi aivan varma siitä, olitko täysin..." hän epäröi hetken ja jatkoi sitten, "selvin päin."

Luke virnisti Danalle. "Kuulen tuota useammin kuin arvaatkaan", hän totesi. Tyttö katsoi häntä yllättyneesti. "Joskin useammin minua syytetään mielipuolisuudesta juopumuksen sijaan", Luke korjasi asiaa hetken tarkemmin mietittyään. Mies vilkaisi hämärää käytävää heidän ympärillään. "Tiedätkö miten pääsen takaisin seitsemänteen renkaaseen?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua Danalta, joka tuijotti miestä vielä hämmentyneempänä.

"Oletko sinä muka palaamassa takaisin!" tyttö henkäisi järkyttyneesti ja pudisti päätään. "Todellakin olet hullu!" hän huudahti. "Joudut vankilaan samantien, jos palaat sinne!"

Luke huokaisi ja hieraisi ärtyneesti niskaansa. "Saavuin Tsen'bariin kahden ystäväni kanssa. Heidät vangittiin samassa baarissa, missä me tapasimme, vain hetkeä ennen iskujoukkojen aloittaessa häiriönsä", hän selitti vaivautuneesti tytölle tietämättä miten tämä suhtautuisi tähän uutiseen.

Danan kasvot kirkastuivat hetkeksi. Hän muisti selkeästi karvaisen wookien ja tämän seurassa olleen miehen, mutta sitten tytön ilme synkkeni uudestaan.

"Vielä hölmömpää!" hän sihahti tarttuen Lukea käsivarresta. "Heidän vangitsijansa olivat Tsen'barin vartiostoa." Tyttö irvisti Lukelle, "Lady Selenen alaisia", hän lähes sylkäisi sanan suustaan.

"Kenen?"

Hän ei ollut koskaan edes kuullut moisesta henkilöstä. Mikä toisaalta ei ollut suurikaan ihme, Luke pohdiskeli kuivasti. Näiden viimeisten vuosien jälkeen Luken yleinen tietämättömyys galaksin asioista oli tullut hänelle itselleen harvinaislaatuisen selkeäksi.

Dana huokaisi ja irrotti vastentahtoisesti otteensa Luken käsivarresta. "Lady Selene on Tsen'barin ylin esimies ja aseman itsevaltia johtaja", hän selitti voipuneesti. "Hän on noussut asemaansa vain muutamia vuosia sitten," tyttö epäröi ennen kuin jatkoi: " varsin epämääräisissä olosuhteissa. Huhutaan että hänellä olisi yhteyksiä Huttien rikollisjärjestöön."

Tyttö kietoi kätensä ympärilleen kuin häntä olisi kylmännyt ja pudisti päätään Lukelle. "Lady Selenessä kiteytyy koko Tsen'barin pimeä puoli. Luke, usko minua, sinä et halua tavata häntä."

Danan sanat lähettivät kylmiä väreitä kulkemaan pitkin Luken selkärankaa. _Pimeä puoli..._ Sanat jäivät soimaan hänen päähänsä kuin jokin epämääräinen, uhkaava aavistus tulevasta. Ne tummensivat Luken mielen aivan kuin tumma myrskypilvi olisi peittänyt auringon, tukahduttivat kaiken valon hänen sisällään.

_Herätys! _Luke komensi itseään päätään ravistaen. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa tällaiseen, tärkeämpää oli keskittyä nykyhetkeen. "Hutteihin!" Luke toisti ontosti ja tunsi hartioittensa nuukahtavan. "Voi ei!" Luke henkäisi nostaen katseensa kattoon. Tämä ei voinut olla todellista.

Hän ei edes huomannut puuskahtavansa ääneen: "Han ja Chewie!"


	8. Luku 8

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Hän muisti edelleen hämärästi aikaisemman ajan. Utuisen kevätsateen tavoin muistot menneestä laskeutuvat hänen ylleen. Ne tulivat varkain ja herättivät hänen sisällään uinuneet tunteet, mielikuvat ja kaipauksen, kuin aavikon sisälleen kätkemät elämän siemenet.

Kaiken muun hän kesti, mutta kaipaus oli pahin kaikista.

Miksi hänen piti jälleen tuntea kaipuuta sellaiseen, minkä olisi pitänyt olla jo aikoja sitten mennyttä ja hänen käsiensä ulottumattomissa? Vader tunsi tuttua vihlontaa oikealla puolellaan, leikatun käden haamu muistutti säryllä olemassaolostaan.

Mies avasi silmänsä jatkaen meditatiivista hengitystään, vaikka meditaatio itsessään olikin jo ohitse. Hän keskittyi olemaan ajattelematta. Voima sykki hänen ympärillään, vahvisti hänen aistejaan. Muistot menettivät kirkkauttaan ja peittyivät jälleen hänen tahtonsa, nykyisyyden alle.

Mennyt oli mennyttä, eikä siihen ollut enää palaaminen.

Vader kääntyi meditaatiokammiossaan ja katsoi aluksen harmaata seinämää. Hän oli ollut nuori, typerä ja hyväuskoinen, ja kärsinyt kovan hinnan siitä. Hän ei tekisi enää samaa virhettä. Universumin ikuisessa pimeydessä ja kylmyydessä vain pimeä pysyi samana. Kaikki valot kuolivat aikanaan.

Mies painoi mustan kypärän suojaaman päänsä alas, kiinnitti tuskin mitään huomiota haarniskaansa, joka pumppasi happea hänen vaurioittuneisiin keuhkoihinsa. Yli kaksikymmentä vuotta. Sinä aikana hän oli oppinut elämään vahingoittuneen kehonsa kanssa; oppinut kestämään jatkuvasti tajuntaansa kalvavan kivun.

Se oli tehnyt hänet vahvemmaksi – jos ei Voimassa, niin mielessä. Hän nousi äkkiä seisomaan, tumma viitta hulmahti hänen takanaan lordi Vaderin harppoessa yksityishyttinsä liukuoville.

Elämä oli ankara opettaja, ja Vader oli todistanut itselleen olevansa sen paras oppilas. Hänen kämmenensä puristuivat yhteen miehen poistuessa huoneesta _Executorin_ käytäville. He olivat saapumassa Tsen'bariin, sammuvan tähden aiheuttama häiriö oli enää vain hiljaista huminaa Vaderin korvissa.

Tähden heijastama säteily oli peittänyt heidän saapumisensa, mutta pian heidän aluksensa huomattaisiin. Vaderin piti vielä varmistaa, oliko heidän kohteensa jo valmis poimittavaksi. Saalis ei saisi päästä missään nimessä pakoon, jotta keisarin uuden lelun rakentaminen saatettaisiin aloittaa. Vasta sen jälkeen Vader voisi keskittyä uudestaan Skywalkerin etsintään.

Se mitä hän uskoi saavuttavansa jahdatessaan kuollutta nimeä, ei ollut Vaderille itselleenkään täysin selvää. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi, katsoi avaruusaluksen ikkunoiden näyttämää aurinkoa. Ajatus nousi itsestään, mitä suurimmalla todennököisyydellä epäonnistuneen meditaation jälkiseurauksena.

Vader kirosi kääntyessään ympäri. Hän harppoi kiireesti komentosillalle ärtyisyyden leijuessa hänen ympärillään kuin nälkäinen käärme. Syvältä miehen sisimmästä noussut menneisyden aave pyyhkäisi nopeasti vielä Vaderin tietoisuutta, ennen kuin hänen onnistui tukahduttaa ja kieltää se jopa itseltään; mutta ajatus jäi hänen jälkeensä.

Myös kuolleet tähdet synnyttivät uutta elämää.

oOo

"Kas vain", Selene totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja kääntyi katsomaan Hania. "Näyttää siltä, että toverisi ei ole hylännyt aivan kaikkea idealismiaan." Naisen huulet vääntyivät vinoon hymyyn. "Varsin ritarillista käytöstä", _etenkin sinun ystäväksesi. _Selenen lausumattomat sanat jäivät leijumaan heidän väliinsä.

Han pudisti tympääntyneenä päätään. "Se on vain Luke", hän murahti ajatuksissaan. "Yhä edelleen liian innokas pelastamaan hädässä olevia."

Wookie murahti hänelle varoittavasti, ja Han säpsähti hereille mietteistään. Hän repi vastentahtoisesti katseensa irti holovideosta ja tuijotti Seleneä muistamatta miksi nainen oli heidän seurassaan.

"Mitä hänelle kävi?" Han kysyi huolestuneena. "Kai hän selvisi?" Hän katsoi jälleen nauhoitetta naisen kumartuessa kelaamaan kuvaa eteenpäin. Han seurasi silmä kovana kuvasarjaa Lukesta suihkulähteen takana, sotilaista ampumassa Lukea, Lukea vastaamassa tuleen. Nauha loppui äkisti lumisateeseen, ja Selene pudisti päätään.

"Näyttää siltä, että joku osui taistelun tuoksinnassa turvakameroihin", hän lukaisi nopeasti tietokoneruutuunsa ilmestyvää koostetta. "Mutta nujakka on nyt ohitse", hän kertoi Hanille yhä koostetta lukien. "Ilmeisesti ystäväsi pääsi pakenemaan paikalta ravintolan tarjoilijattaren kanssa."

Jokin Selenen äänessä sai Hanin vilkaisemaan naista tarkemmin.

"Mitä?" hän kysyi kärsimättömästi, ja Selene pudisti päätään.

"Yksityiskohta, jonka ei pitäisi kiinnostaa sinua", nainen vastasi silmänsä edelleen tietokoneen ruutuun kohdistettuina. Hän paineli näppäimistöä, sammutti projektorin.

"Anna minun päättää se", Han sihahti hampaittensa välistä. Voiman kautta, hän toivoi voivansa ravistella naista ja pakottaa tämän kertomaan.

Nainen epäröi hetken, mutta kohautti viimein hartioitaan. "Tyttö, jota ystäväsi niin ritarillisesti auttoi", hän hymyili laskelmoivan viileästi Hanille, "on etsimämme teknikon tytär."

Han vilkaisi Chewietä. "Niin?" hän kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Älä luule, että mieheni olivat sattumalta baarin lähellä", Selene vastasi miehelle ärtyneesti. "Dana Daala on ollut seurannassa siitä lähtien, kun hänen isänsä piiloutui Kahdeksannen renkaan roskajoukon sekaan."

"Ja nyt Luke on heidän kanssaan?" Han vahvisti sydän levottomasti rinnassaan lyöden. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta, mitä kaikkea Kahdeksas rengas piti sisällään.

Selene kohautti harteitaan. "Tiedät asiasta yhtä paljon kuin minäkin..."

Han pudisti turhautuneena päätään ja osoitti mustapukuista naista syyttävästi sormellaan. "Minä etsin sen teknikon, jos löydän Lukenkin siten", hän sähähti Selenelle, "mutta saat luvata sen, että sen jälkeen kukaan ei estä meitä lähtemästä tästä rotanloukosta!"

"Mitä?" nainen hymyili Hanille pilkallisesti. "Etkö sinä luota minuun?"

"Voit olla varma siitä!" Han sähähti. "Sinä myisit vaikka oman äitisi, jos korvaus on vain tarpeeksi suuri."

oOo

Solon poistuttua wookietoverinsa seurassa, Selene jäi tuijottamaan heidän jälkeensä sulkeutunutta ovea. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja hän kumartui avaamaan uudestaan baarin turvakameroiden tallentamaa holovideota.

Selene antoi nauhan pyöriä hetken aikaa enennen kuin pysäytti sen niin, että näki täydellisen kokovartalokuvan nuoresta miehestä. Hän nojautui tuolissaan tarkastellen kuvaa Solon ystävästä ja napsutti ajatuksissaan poskeaan.

Mikä sääli, Selene pohti kuivasti. Poika oli nuori ja viehätti hänen silmiään, mutta busines oli businestä. Hän sammutti holovideon ja kutsui huoneeseen vartiostonsa johtajan; komentaja oli odottanut huoneen ulkopuolella hänen kutsuaan.

"Lady?" Mies kumarsi syvään.

"Seuraa Soloa", Selene käski komentajaa. "Ilmoita minulle hänen löydettyä Daalan perhe ja vangitse niin isä-Daala kuin hänen tyttärensäkin."

"Entä Solo ja hänen ystävänsä?" komentaja tiedusteli.

Selene mietti hetken aikaa. "Wookiella ei ole väliä", hän vastasi viimein. "Jabba kuitenkin haluaa Solon elävänä, ja Solon kapinallisystävä puolestaan saattaa kiinnostaa lähestyviä vieraitamme arvoisan teknikkomme lisäksi." Nainen hymyili miehelle kylmäkiskoisesti. "Tietenkin, jos siitä seuraa liikaa ongelmia, olet vapaa käyttämään omaa harkintakykyäsi heidän suhteensa. Prioriteettimme on ennen kaikkea insinööri Daala."

"Kuten tahdotte Lady Selene", komentaja kumarsi uudestaan ja poistui huoneesta.

Selene henkäisi ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta avautuvaa maisemaa. Jossain tuolla, nainen tiesi, imperiumin alus odottaisi häneltä merkkiä saapua asemalle. Ajatus oli huumaava ja sai Selenen silmät hehkumaan. Itse keisari olisi sen jälkeen hänelle palveluksen velkaa, eikä Selene ollut nainen, joka unohtaisi veloitettaviaan.

oOo

"Jos tämä Selene on vaarallinen, en voi jättää ystäviäni hänen armoilleen!" Luke puuskahti. "Han ja Chewie tulivat etsimään minua baarista ja jäivät vain siksi kiinni." Hän painoi katseensa syyllisyyden kalvaessa sisintään. "Jos en olisi lähtenyt laiturialueelta, heille ei olisi käynyt mitenkään."

"Et tiedä sitä", Dana vastasi hiljaa. "Selenellä on tiedot kaikista asemalle saapuvista aluksista. Jos ystäväsi ovat hänen vihamiehiään, hän on varmasti ollut selvillä heidän läsnäolostaan saapumisestanne saakka."

Luke kohotti kasvonsa. "Sitä suurempi syy minun auttaa heitä", hän vastasi vakaasti. "He ovat minun ystäviäni. Minä en hylkää heitä."

Dana huokaisi kuullessaan Luken päättäväisen äänensävyn. Tyttö hieraisi otsaansa mietteissään ja katsoi sitten epäröiden Lukea. Hänen kasvoillaan vilahti epävarma, melkein epäluuloinen ilme. "Ja tuo on todella päätöksesi?" hän kysyi viimein, ja Luke nyökkäsi. Dana huokaisi uudestaan, hän vaikutti oudon päättämättömältä. "Ehkä..." hän jätti lauseen kesken, ja Luke katsoi häntä hämmentyneesti.

Dana puri huultaan, tarkasteli Lukea kuin arvioiden. Viimein hän näytti tekevän päätöksensä. "Saatan ehkä tietää henkilön, kenestä voi olla sinulle apua."


	9. Luku 9

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Danan tuntema henkilö osoittautui vanhaksi, harmaahiuksiseksi mieheksi, jonka kasvot olivat miljoonien pienten ryppyjen peittämät. Mies nuokkui pää pöytää vasten hämärässä yhden hengen huoneistossa – lattialle levitetyistä huovista päätellen sitä majoitti myös toinen asukas.

Asunto oli alkeellinen, edes hyvällä tahdolla sitä ei saattanut kutsua kodikkaaksi. Se oli pahempi kuin moni Luken näkemistä kapinaliiton väliaikaisista majoituspaikoista. Koko asuinalue, jonne Dana oli Luken johdattanut, oli suoraan kuin Mos Eisleyn tai Ord Mantelin pahimmista räkälöistä. Miten kummaa, että Danan kaltainen tyttö tunsi tällaista seutua.

Luke rypisti kulmiaan yrittäessään kulkea oven edustalla olevien roskakasojen – metalliesineitten, johtojen ja irrallisten sensorin osasten – ylitse. Metalliovi hänen takanaan sulkeutui lukiten hänet kuivaan ja tunkkaiseen huoneeseen Danan ja tämän tuttavan kanssa.

"Isä", Dana kuiskasi hiljaa, hiipi varovasti pöydän luokse ja kosketti miestä kevyesti.

Miehen – Danan isän – hengitys katkesi hetkeksi. Hän maiskautti huuliaan ja käänsi päätään puristaen kätensä tiukemmin pitelemänsä esineen ympärille. Huoneen hämärässä valossa oli vaikea erottaa tarkasti, mutta Luken silmissä se näytti epäilyttävän paljon laukaisimelta. Pöydälle oli levitetty pino erilaisia työkaluja, ruuveja ja muttereita.

"Isä!" Dana toisti uudestaan, nyt kovempaa, ja tällä kertaa sai aikaiseksi jonkinlaisen reaktion isässään.

Mies säpsähti, nosti pöllähtäneenä päänsä. "Dana...?" hän mutisi unisesti, maiskautti uudestaan suutaan ja kääntyi katsomaan ylleen kumartunutta tyttöä. "Loppuiko vuorosi jo?" mies uteli unen karhentamalla äänellä. Hän räpytteli, hymyili heikosti ja taputti tytärensä kättä. "Millainen työpäiväsi oli kulta?" Mies vilkaisi vastapäisellä seinällä vilkkuvaa mustaa näyttöpäätettä ja sen heijastamia punahehkuisia numeroita. Hän vaikutti puhuvan enemmänkin itselleen. "Onko päivä tosiaan jo ohitse? Miten kummaa, luulin vain torkahtavani hetkeksi..."

"Isä!" Dana sihahti ärtyneesti ja suoristi selkäänsä. "Älä sano, että olet taas tehnyt töitä koko ajan!" Ilmeisesti tämän kaltainen käytös oli hänelle suhteellisen tuttua.

"Jos se tuottaa sinulle mielipahaa", mies vastasi nyt jo hieman virkeämmin. Hänen kasvoillaan vilahti huvittunut ilme kun hän nousi istumaan tuolillaan. Vasta siinä vaiheessa mies huomasi Luken seisovan heidän ovensuussaan. Miehen kulmat kohosivat yllättyneinä ja hän vilkaisi Danaa, pyyhkäisi poskiaan. "Kas, olet tuonut vieraankin mukanasi?"

Dana pudisti päätään, otti pienen askeleen taemmas. "Isä." Dana kääntyi ja viittasi Lukeen. "Tämä on Luke."

"Todellako?" Danan isä katsoi nuorukaista kysyvästi.

Dana veti pöydän alta pienen jakkaran ja istui sille. "Niin", hän vastasi ja nyökkäsi Lukea astumaan peremmälle. "Istu, jos löydät tilaa jostakin", Dana kehotti. Hänen poskensa punehtuivat vienosti ja hän katsoi häveliäästi jalkoihinsa. "Pahoittelen sekasortoa."

"Ei se haittaa", Luken onnistui pihahtaa. "Minä voin seistä ihan yhtä hyvin." Hän risti kätensä rinnukselleen ja yritti parhaansa mukaan etsiä tyhjää kohtaa seinästä, johon nojata. Tämä oli tosin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty: koko asunto oli tupaten täynnä kaikkea mahdollista esinettä.

"Älä pelkää. En minä pure – ainakaan pahasti." Danan isä välkäytti Lukelle kuivan hymyn. "Purukalustoni ei ole enää parhaimmassa kunnossa. Ehkä, jos Dana olisi tuonut sinut luokseni muutamia vuosia sitten, asia voisi olla toisin." Danin isä naurahti huvittuneesti omille sanoilleen, ja Luke tunsi punan poskillaan kun hän tajusi mitä mies tarkoitti.

"Ei, ei isä!" Dana henkäisi myös tulipunaisena kasvoiltaan. "Ei mitään sellaista! Me tapasimme vasta hänen auttaessa minua pienessä pulmatilanteessa."

"Vielä parempaa!" Danan isä henkäsi. "Ritallinen mies lisäksi!" Hän kumartui nipistämään tyttärensä poskea. "Kunnon mies, saatte siunaukseni. Milloin häät pidetään?"

Luke ei osannut sanoa kumpi heistä oli enemmän häpeissään – hän vain Dana. Hän ei kehdannut edes katsoa tytön suuntaan, mutta kuuli tämän vetävän syvään henkeä, kuin rauhoittuakseen. "Isä", tyttö puhui mahdollisimman tasaisesti. "Et nyt ymmärrä. Luke auttoi minua, kyllä, mutta ei mitään _sen laatuista_. Toin hänet luoksesi siksi, että hän tarvitsee apua."

Danan isän kulmat kurtistuivat, hän vilkaisi jälleen vaivautunutta poikaa ovensuussa. "Niinko?" mies kysyi mietteliäästi, hieraisi silmiään ja pudisti päätään."_Mikä sääli...niin kunnollisen näköinen poikakin vielä."_ Luke todella toivoi, että hän oli kuullut puoliääneen mutistut sanat väärin. "Kertokaapas sitten millaista apua tässä oikein kaivataan."

Dana suoristautui. "Isä", hän vilkaisi hymyillen Lukea ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan isäänsä. "Luke aikoo murtautua Selenen toimistoon. Ja minä haluan, että sinä autat häntä."

Vanha mies näytti vain lievästi yllättyneeltä. Hän raaputti ajatuksissaan päätään ja totesi viimein: "Vai niin."

oOo

Kahdeksas rengas oli haiseva, etova paikka. Han Solo ei tosiaankaan pitänyt siitä. Tarkemmin ajateltaessa hän oli harvemmin pitänyt yhdestäkään niistä paikoista, missä oli aikaansa viime aikoina viettänyt, mutta Tsen'barin Kahdeksas rengas oli ehdottomasti yksi galaksn pahimmista läävistä.

"Coruscantin alakaupungin lisäksi", hän mutisi itsekseen ja nykäisi Chewien lähemmäs itseään. "Pidä silmäsi avoinna, kamu", Han suhahti. "Tämä juttu haisee ja pahasti."

Wookie nuuhkaisi tunkkaista, öljyistä ilmaa ja murahti hiljaisesti. Juttu tosiaan haisi ja sai Chewien hermostuneeksi. Hän oli sanonut sen Hanille jo heidän poistuttuaan Selenen toimistosta, hän ei luottanut naiseen. Tällä oli varmasti jokin ässä hihassaan.

"Tiedän kyllä", mies vastasi. "Tärkeintä on kuitenkin löytää poika!" Hän irvisti. "Selene ja hänen teknikkonsa hiiteen, Luke ensin. Mietitään sitten jatkosta."

Hanin itsevarmuus lievitti jonkin verran wookien levottomuutta. Wookie kohautti harteitaan ja seurasi corelliaania peremmälle Kasin syövereihin. Hän toivoi, että Han olisi oikeassa ja he löytäisivät nuoren Skywalkerin mahdollisimman pian.

oOo

"Pääsen siis kulkemaan kaikkiin Tsen'barin kerroksiin tällä?" Luke kysyi epäuskoisesti pyöritellessään pientä, harmaata kauko-ohjainta käsissään.

"Niin minä sanoin", Peter Moff, Danin isä vahvisti kättään heilauttaen. "Se avaa kaikki koodit, lukot ja ovet tällä asemalla", hän kumartui lähemmäs, vinkkasi silmäänsä, "kuin taikaiskusta."

Luke siirsi huomion pois käsissään pitelemästään esineestä ja vilkaisi epäröiden vanhusta.

"Etkö usko minua?" mies tuhahti selkeästi loukkaantuneena.

Luke ravisti päätään. Hän yritti ojentaa kaukosäädintä takaisin miehelle. "Ei. Siis uskon", hän korjasi nopeasti. "Minulla ei vain missään nimessä ole varaa tällaiseen. Superkoodaajien hinnat ovat tähtitieteellisiä. Minun pitäisi olla ainakin kuninkaallinen, jotta voisin ostaa tällaisen itselleni", hän selitti häpeillen.

"Hah!" Peter haukahti. "Kuka puhui mistään maksamisesta?" hän tiedusteli kuivasti. "Sinä autoit tytärtäni, minä autan sinua. Sinähän haluat pelastaa ystäväsi?"

"Mutta silti..." Luke vastusteli heikosti.

"Ei mitään muttia!" vanhus vastasi tiukasti. "Voin aina tehdä uuden itselleni."

Luke tunsi kulmansa kohoavan tälle kommentille, mutta jokin pidätteli häntä tiedustelemasta. Hän huokaisi työntäen laitteen vyöllensä. "Mitä vähemmän tiedän, sitä parempi", hän totesi ja vilkaisi Danaa. Tyttö istui kapealla sängyllä jotain käsissään väännellen, hän teeskenteli, ettei muka ollut laisinkaan kiinnostunut. Haikea hymy vilahti Luken kasvoilla. "Myös teidän kannaltanne", Luke lisäsi hiljaa, ja Danan nosti säpsähtäen katseensa.

Luke kohottautui äkisti ja melkein löi päänsä katosta roippuvaan lamppuun. "Kiitos", hän vilkaisi nopeasti Danaa. "Teille molemmille."

Peter Daala heilautti kättään. "Kaikin mokomin", mies vastasi. "Löydät Selenen yksityishissin pohjoisseinämältä", mies vaikeni hetkeksi ja katsoi sitten Lukea mietteliäästi. "Ole varovainen", hän totesi yllättäen. "Selenen kanssa ei käy leikkiminen."

Luken poskessa nyki hänen seistessä keskellä sotkuista huonetta. Ajatus Hanista ja Chewiesta nousi jälleen hänen mieleensä, varoittava tunne hänen sisällään yltyi, mutta Luke työnsi sen päättäväisesti mielestään. Hän vastasi tiukasti vanhuksen katseeseen. "Ei minunkaan."

Hän tunsi selkeästi kaksi eri silmäparia selässään kääntyessään ympäri ja poistuessaan asunnosta.

oOo

Suunnitelma oli simppeli. Luke oli tullut elämänsä aikana siihen tulokseen, että parhaat suunnitelmat aina olivat. Hän murtautuisi sisälle tämän Lady Selenen asuntoon, pakottaisi hänet kertomaan missä Han ja Chewie olivat, ja sen jälkeen he kaikki pakenisivat tältä kirotulta asemalta. _Edellyttäen, että Falcon on korjattu..._

Luke henkäisi muistaessaan asian, mutta kohautti viimein harteitaan. Yksi asia kerrallaan. Ongelma ei varmasti ollut niin paha, jos Han oli pystynyt jättämään aluksensa Chewien kanssa Artoon vastuulle. Hän suoristi hieman ryhtiään ja käveli Tsen'barin vartijan ohi. Mies nyökkäsi hänelle erehtyen luulemaan Lukea vartijatoverikseen. Poika melkein virnisti astuessaan hissiin, tuijotti hetken ovipaneelia ja osoitti sitä Danan isän antamalla kaukosäätimellä.

Mitään ei tapahtunut. Luken kulmat rypistyivät, hänen sydämensä löi muutaman ylimääräisen lyönnin. Oliko mies pettänyt hänet? _Tyhmä, tyhmä..._ Luken mielessä laukkasi, hän melkein odotti samantien näkevänsä äsken ohittamansa vartijan kääntyvän häntä kohti, iskusotilasjoukkion piirittävän itsensä, mutta kukaan ei näyttänyt kiinnostuvan hänestä.

Luke tuijotti ohjauspaneelia ja kaukosäädintä kädessään, virnisti sitten hieman hämillisesti ja painoi ylintä painiketta. Ovet sulkeutuivat, ja hän jätti Tsen'barin Kahdeksannen renkaan taakseen.


	10. Luku 10

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Reissu oli ollut melkein liiankin helppo. "Helppo nakki", Luke väläytti hampaitaan ohittamansa ikkunan heijastamalle peilikuvalle. Tsen'barin vartioiden asuste oli tummanharmaa, täydellinen maastoutumisväri hänelle. Hänen teki mieli jälleen kerran virnistää.

Poika liukui käytäviä pitkin varjosta varjoon pysytellen näkymättömissä niin elollisilta, droideilta kuin talon turvakameroiltakin. Luke seisahtui yllättäen ja jäi odottamaan T-risteyksen nurkan taakse, otti muutaman askeleen taakse edes sitä huomaamattaan. Hän nosti pistoolinsa ylös, painautui lähemmäs seinämää. Melkein saman tien hänen korviinsa alkoi kantautua askeleita. Ne lähenivät, ja poika vetäytyi mahdollisimman syvälle seinämän uppokoristeisten ornamenttien kätköön. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että jos lähestyvät henkilöt – askeleista päätellen heitä oli enemmän kuin muutama – päättäisivät kääntyä risteyksestä, he näkisivät Luken, piilossa tai ei.

Luken onneksi ryhmä harmaaviittaisia vartijoita jatkoi suoraan kulkuaan.

_Huh, se oli lähellä, _hän päästi pitkän huokauksen.

Peter Daalan antama superkoodaaja ja holokartta olivat toiminut odotusten mukaisesti elleivät paremminkin. Luke oli ollut todella onnekas tavatessaan Danan isän. Silti, pojan kulmat kurtistuivat mietteliäästi hänen jatkaessaan matkaansa, jokin miehessä oli ollut vaivannut häntä.

Luke puristi sädepistoolin kahvaa tiukemmin käsissään, kuin odottaen näkevänsä mustaviittaisen Sith-lordin odottamassa itseään kulman takana.

Vieläkin vuosien jälkeen Kuolemantähden tapahtumat saattoivat herättää hänet öisin. Muistot Benin kuolemasta sekottuivat Luken viimeisiin mielikuviin hänen lapsuudenkodistaan.

Owen-setä ja Beru-täti ilmestyivät Luken uniin, ojensivat käsivarsiaan häntä kohden ja anoivat Lukea auttamaan. Kaikkialla heidän ympärillään paloi, liekit kohosivat räiskähdellen yhä ylemmäs. Samalla Darth Vader ja Ben Kenobi ottivat vastakkaisella puolella yhteen. Darth Vader ajoi säälimättömillä iskuillaan Beniä yhä ahtaammalle, lähemmäs tulireunaa. Luke seisoi liekkien ulottumattomissa, keskuksessa, otti askeleen kohti setäänsä ja tätiä, pyörsi taas ympäri osaamatta koskaan tehdä päätöstään. Jos hän auttaisi Beniä, hänen setänsä ja tätinsä kuolisivat. Jos hän auttaisi perhettään, Ben kuolisi.

Uni loppui aina samalla tavalla. Tulimuuri nielaisi Owen ja Beru Larsin samaan aikaan kun Vader kohotti lasemiekkansa viimeiseen iskuun ja iski punahehkuisella sapelillaan vanhan miehen maahan. Luken sydän tuntui pysähtyvän. Hän parkaisi, ja Darth Vader kääntyi ase yhä kädessään katsomaan poikaa, hänen mekaanisen hengityksensä täyttäessä tilan heidän välissään.

Mies otti askeleen lamaantunutta poikaa kohti, kohotti sapelinsa ylös... Ja Luke pomppasi istualleen hiestä märkänä pimennetyssä huoneessa.

Luke päästi pidättelevänsä hengityksen pihisten ulos imitoiden huomaamattaan Vaderin hengitystä. Muistot korvensivat pojan sisintä. Ne polttivat häntä pahemmin kuin konsanaan Tatooinen kaksoisauringot sen aukeilla, paahtavankuumilla hiekkatasangoilla. Hän puri hampaansa lujemmin yhteen ja karkotti nämä ajatukset mielestään. Nyt ei ollut aika niille, mutta hän kostaisi Vaderille. Joku päivä, Luke lupasi, joku päivä hän kohtaisi Vaderin ja laittaisi tämän maksamaan kaikista teoistaan. Hän kostaisi perheensä, isänsä, Benin ja kaikkien niiden taitelutovereittensa ja olentojen puolesta, joiden kuolemasta ja kärsimyksistä Vader ja keisarikunta olivat vastuussa.

Ajatus piristi häntä ainakin hieman.

Luken silmät siristyivät hänen kiepsahtaessa jälleen syrjään vartijaryhmän ohittaessa hänet. Hän nuhteli itseään keskittymiskykynsä herpaantumisesta. Hänen tehtävänsä nyt oli löytää hänen ystävänsä ja paeta tältä kirotulta asemalta, ennen kuin jotain muuta vielä epämiellyttävämpää ilmaantuisi paikalle.

oOo

Vader oli ärtynyt. Ärtymys itsessään ei ollut hänelle uutta, mutta se ei tarkoittanut että hänen olisi siedettävä sitä. Normaalioloissa hän olisi tässä tapauksessa vain suoristanut haarniskoitua kättään, keskittänyt tahtoaan ja ojentanut ärtymyksensä aiheuttajaa – parhaimmassa tapauksessa ehkä jopa eliminoinut. Vader ei ollut hellämielinen mies ja uskoi vakaasti siihen, että vain raudankovalla kurilla saattoi pitää yllä raudankovaa järjestystä. _Tähtituhooja Executorin_ miehistö oli moneen kertaan korvattu ja näin ajan myötä valikoitunut kahteen eri luokkaan: sellaisiksi, jotka osasivat toimia Vaderin toiveiden mukaan, sekä sellaisiksi jotka eivät osanneet. Sattuneesta syystä jälkimmäinen luokka tuntui uusintavan itseään varsin tiuhaan tahtiin.

Ainoa vain että tällä kertaa kyseessä ei ollut normaalitilanne, ja siksi hänen oli hillittävä itsensä. Naamionsa takana Vader puri hampaansa yhteen, viha leimahti jälleen hänen sisällään Vaderin tuijottaessa edessään väreilevää holokuvaa Tsen'barin nykyisestä johtajasta. _Roskasakkia,_ Vader huomasi pohtivansa. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin _Lady Selenen_, Vader oli tuhahtaa naisen itsevaltaisesti omimalle arvonimelle, yhteydet niin Hutteihin kuin _Mustaan Aurinkoonkin_. Galaktisen rikollisyhteydet, joita Selene käytti häikäilemättä omaksi hyväkseen, eivät ainakaan kiillottaneet naisen kuvaa Vaderin silmissä. Kaiken lisäksi nyt hän oli alkanut kosiskella keisarikuntaakin tarjoamalla keisarin joukoille ilmaista oleskeluoikeutta asemallaan. Mikä oli samalla syy siihen, että hän oli nyt tässä. Vader päästi ulos pitkän sihisevän hengityksen. Voima tiesi mistä nainen oli tietonsa onkinut ja miten paljon imperiumin sisäisen tiedustelun päitä oli sen jälkeen pudonnut. Jopa _Mustan Auringon _Prinssi Xizor oli kieltänyt olleensa missään yhteydessä Lady Seleneen. Vaikka Vader ei liskomiehen sanaan luottanut, hän tunsi rikollislordin puhuneen tällä kertaa totta.

"Lady Selene", hänen sanojaan ei saattanut kuvailla ystävällissävyisiksi edes hyvällä tahdolla. "Laivani on saavuttanut aurinkokunnan rajat. Olemme perillä korkeintaan kahden standarditunnin sisällä. Olkaa valmiina luovuttamaan vanki."

Naisen hymy ei särkynyt, vaikka se muuttui huomattavaksi elottomammaksi.

"Onko asian suhteen jotain ongelmia?" Vader tiedusteli puolihuolimattomasti odottaen – ei, suorastaan vaatien mustapukuista naista paljastamaan huolenaiheensa.

"Ei ole, lordi Vader", Selenen ääni oli yhtä tyyni ja tumma kuin äskenkin, mutta Vader aisti muutoksen Selenen olemuksessa. Ei näkyvää, mutta Voiman kautta mies tunsi jotain olevan eri tavoin. Jotain outoa, lähes odottavaa väreili Voimassa. Yllätys, Vader tunsi sanan nousevan sisältään ja kuvaavan jotenkin tulevaisuutta.

Hän pohti hetken. Vader ei pitänyt suuremmin yllätyksistä, ne saattoivat räjähtää ikävällä tavalla kasvoille. Sen hän oli oppinut karvaasti nuoruudestaan; ei, Vader ei enää arvostanut odottamattomia ja yllättäviä paljastuksia, sillä liian usein ne kääntyivät kokijaansa vastaan. Kysymykseksi siis jäi mitä hän tekisi asian suhteen? Hän voisi aina painostaa naisen paljastamaan salaamansa asian, mutta toisaalta – Vader oli oppinut tämän vuosien, erehdysten ja katkerien kokemusten kautta – parempi oli jäädä odottamaan toisen virhettä kuin tehdä se itse.

Sitä paitsi keisari olisi raivoissaan, jos Vader ei tavoittaisi keisarillista insinööriä. Vader oli jälleen tuhahtaa miettiessään mestarinsa uutta lelua, jollaiseksi hän mielsi kaikki Palpatinen teknologiset kokeilut. Todella, eikö mies ollut oppinut mitään Kuolemantähdestä? Mutta keisari oli hänen herransa, eikä ollut hänen asiansa ojentaa mestariaan, mikä se taas tarkoitti, että Vaderin oli tyydyttävä tämänkertaiseen juoksupojan tehtäväänsä.

Ajatus sai Vaderin kiemurtelemaan haarniskassaan. Jos keisari olisi antanut hänelle vapaat kädet, hän olisi hakenut Peterin Daalan saman tien, palannut takaisin Coruscantiin aikoja sitten ja olisi nyt jatkamassa omia etsintöjään, jotka johtaisivat hänet Kuolemantähden räjäyttäneen nuoren pilotin kannoille – _Luke Skywalkerin, _Vaderin mieli oli nopeasti muistuttamassa miestä.

Vaderin hengitys ei muuttunut millään tavalla vaikka ajatus itsessään sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa melkein jännittyneeksi, mikä itsessään oli jo kummallinen tunne. Sithin musta lordi ei ollut jännittynyt, ei ollut tuntenut moista sitten nuoruusaikojen, jolloin hän ei ollut vielä ollut Vader. Vaan joku muu. _Nuori, innokas, pelokas ja ymmärtämätön poika. Aina menossa, aina huolehtimassa, aina epäilemässä itseään._

_Niin_... Anakin olisi ollut kärsimätön ja vaatinut Seleneä selittämään itsensä, mutta hän oli Darth Vader, Sithin musta lordi, eikä keskenkasvuinen, kärsimätön lapsi. Hänellä oli varaa odottaa. Ja jos jostain syystä sattuisi niinkin, että keisarin kohde onnistuisi jälleen livahtamaan... Vaderin nyrkit puristuivat yhteen hänen sihahtaessa ääneen:

"Hyvä. Keisari ei ole nimittäin tottunut pettymään saamiinsa lupauksiin."

Holokuva sammui ja Vader jäi tuijottamaan hetkeksi sammunutta projektoria. Hänen hengityksensä tuntui yllättäen tavallista kovaäänisemmältä ja mies käännähti katsomaan ikkunoista aukeavaa näkymää. Jokin ääni, häiritsevästi tuttu, nakersi häntä sisältä ja söi hänen itsevarmuuttaan, mutta Vader työnsi sen päättäväisesti kauemmas. Hänellä ei ollut syytä epäillä itseän. Ja jos taas Lady Selene jostain syystä epäonnistuisi, nainen olisi se, joka maksaisi siitä hengellään. Ajatus ei saanut Vaderia edes pienimmissä määrin pahoilleen.


	11. Luku 11

**Tähtien sammuessa**

oOo

Luke pysähtyi tumman liukuoven eteen, kuulosteli hetken sen takana. Niin Danan isän antama kartta, vaisto, Voima, ja ehkä jokin muu kertoi hänelle tämän olevan ovi, jota hän oli etsinyt. Sen takana olisi Tsen'barin johtaja, Lady Selene. Luken kulmat rypistyivät hänen aistiessa jotain muutakin.

Ovi vaimensi kaikki äänet, mutta Lukella oli tunne aivan kuin joku olisi ollut läsnä naisen kanssa. Ehkä naisen vartija, ehkä vieras, _ehkä Han ja Chewie..?_ Yhtä nopeasti kuin ajatus oli tullut, se myös katosi. Luke pudisti päätään. Ei, hän vaistosi, että se ei ollut omahyväinen corelliaani. Tämä tunne oli aivan liian synkeä, pahaenteinen Luken ystäväksi. Jokin kirkui Luken sisällä _Vaara! Vaara! _ja pakotti hänet pysymään aloillaan.

Samalla hetkellä vieras, uhkaava läsnäolo hiipui. Luken kulmat kohosivat yllätyksestä, vaistomaisesti hän kurotti hapuilevat ajatuksensa oven läpi. Hän ei aistinut paikalla kuin tasaisesti humisevat voimalähteet seinien takana, tietokoneen keskusyksikön tasaisen naputuksen sen työstäessä jatkuvasti vyöryvää tietotulvaa binääriluvuiksi muutettuina, sekä yhden elollisen olennon. Tämäkin kantoi olemuksessaan synkkyyttä, mutta ei samassa määrin kuin olisi voinut Luken äskeisten tunteitten perusteella.

Ymmärrys omasta teosta sai Luken haukkomaan henkeä. Hänen keskityksensä herpaantui ja hänen yhteytensä oven takana olevaan huoneeseen katkesi. Mitäköhän sekin oli? Hänen kykyjensä uusi ilmenemismuoto? Luke tuijotti ovea ajatusten laukatessa päässään ja huokaisi. Uusi mysteeri vanhojen tilalle. Miten Lukesta tuntui, että mitä enemmän hän oppi Voimasta, sitä useammin se näytti yllättävän hänet.

Ei ensimmäistä eikä viimeistä kertaa elämässään hän toivoi, että Ben olisi vielä elossa ja ohjaamassa häntä. Voiman opettelu omin päin tuntui toisinaan pimeässä huoneessa umpimähkään kulkemiselta ja esineisiinkin törmäämiseltä. Hänen oma tietämättömyytensä oli toisinaan ajaa hänet raivon partaalle.

Luke pudisti päätään, keskittyi jälleen hetkeen. Loistava pelastusretki tämäkin. Hän oli pohtinut yli puolet ajasta täysin muita asioita.

Noh, ainakin hän oli päässyt ehjin nahoin tännekin asti. Saavutus sekin.

Ryhtiään suoristaen Luke ojensi kätensä ja koputti kokeilevasti ovea. Se liukui syrjään ja poika astui sisälle. Oli aika panna suunnitelma käytäntöön.

oOo

Selene ei erityisemmin pitänyt keisarin oikean käden tavasta puhutella häntä, mutta mitä hän saattoi asialle. Ensinnäkin Lordi Vader oli mitä ilmeisimmin toisiksi tärkein mies koko galaksissa, seuraava itse keisarin jälkeen. Hänen kiivautensa ja temperamenttinsa tiedettiin laajalti. Jos keisari oli keisarikunnan aivot, Vader oli sen lihas – säälimätön, tunteeton ja kylmä alainen, keisarikunnan todellinen tappaja ja käskyjen toimeenpanija. Uskollinen ainoastaan herralleen. Ei, Selene ei ollut niin tyhmä, että olisi noussut miestä vastaan, _jos hän edes on mies. _Mustan haarniskan alla saattoi piillä kuka tai mitä tahansa

Toisekseen jopa ilman tuota varsin kuolettavaa mainettaan Vader _oli _pelottava. Hän sai niskavillat kohoamaan pystyyn ja kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Selenen selkäpiitä jo olemuksellaan. Pelkästään Vaderin haarniskan sihisevä, mekaaninen hengitys oli kuin muisto suoraan lapsuuden painajaisista. Hän ei ollut siis kovin pahoillaan miehen katkaistessa holoyhteyden. Se ei silti onnistunut parantamaan Selenen mielialaa. Vaderin uhkaus leijui edelleen pahaenteisesti huoneessa.

Naisen silmät siristyivät hänen tuijottaessa mitään näkemättömin silmin pöytäänsä upotettuja näyttöruutuja: kuvia Tsen'barin käytävistä, vartijoista, asukkaista, hänen yksityisrakennuksestaan ja nuoresta vartijasta joka oli parhaillaan koputtamassa Selenen ovea.

Vartijan oli parasta ilmoittaa hänelle, että he olivat paikallistaneet vihdoinkin sen kirotun teknikon!

Mikä hetki miehen kadota. Naisen sileät kasvot vetäytyivät rumaan irvistykseen. Jollain ilveellä vanha insinööri oli saanut selville sen, että Selene oli myynyt hänet takaisin keisarillisille. Luultavasti mies oli jättänyt salareittejä rakentamiinsa ohjelmiin ja tietokantoihin, joiden avulla pääsi nuuhkimaan Selenen yksityistiedostoja. Nyt hän oli kadonnut ja jättänyt tyttärensä turvaamaan selustansa.

_Kuten kunnon keisarillisen pitääkin,_ Selene tuhahti halveksien.

Selenen olisi pitänyt tappaa se vanha hölmö ja hänen tyttärensä heti miehen rakennettua Tsen'barin tietokannat uusiksi. Sen sijaan hänen korviinsa oli kantautunut huhuja karanneesta insinööristä, joka oli ollut keisarikunnan alkuaikoina luomassa imperiumin aseteknologiaa. Selenen ei ollut pohtinut asiaa sen pidemmälle. Hän olisi aina valmis auttamaan _henkilökohtaisesti _keisaria.

Noh, leikki ei ollut vielä lopussa. Hän ei ollut päässyt näin pitkälle vain hyvän tuurinsa ansiosta. Sitä paitsi asiat voisivat olla huonommin. Hän voisi esimerkiksi olla samassa tilanteessa kapteeni Han Solon kanssa, kaitsemassa kapinallisia ja pakoilemassa sekä keisarillisia että Hutteja. Asiat olivat ainakin edistyneet jonkin verran, ne eivät vain olleet aivan vielä siinä pisteessä minne Selene tähtäsi. Mutta hän saavuttaisi tavoitteensa. Hän ei ollut turhaan galaksin tumma nainen. Kylmä hymy vilahti Selenen kasvoilla ennen kuin hän henkäisi syvään, pakotti kasvonsa eleettömiksi ja avasi oven vartijalle.

Tämä astui sisään hitaasti, harmaa vartijanlakki syvälle päähän vedettynä ja kasvot alaspäin painuneina. Nuori vartija pysähtyi aivan hänen pöytänsä eteen, vilkaisi ylös ja painoi saman tien katseensa takaisin. Selene tunsi ärtymyksen leimahtavan sisällään.

"Älä sano, että olet tullut luokseni kertomaan vain epäonnistuneenne!" nainen sihahti jäätävästi.

"Lady Selene..." nuorukaisella oli miellyttävä ääni, mutta hän kuulosti epäröivältä.

"Älä kiemurtele siinä!" Selene sähähti. Hän oli pahalla tuulella. Vaderin kohtaaminen – vaikkakin vain holoverkon välityksellä – ei ollut omiaan parantamaan hänen mielialaansa, ja näytti siltä, että hänen vartijansa olivat tyrineet jälleen kerran. Missä oli Han Solo siinä tapauksessa? Kapteeni Ryden? Jokin ei ollut nyt kohdallaan.

Selene tunsi pulssinsa tasaantuvan saman tien. Hän loi terävän katseen vartijaan, pani merkille tämän alas painuneen leuankaaren, lakin alta paljastuvat vaaleat hiukset, pienen koon. Jokin vartijassa oli häiritsevällä tavalla tuttua.

Hän tunsi tämän pojan! Selenen silmät laajenivat ymmärryksestä. Poika oli Solon tuttava, se sama nuori kapinallinen, joka oli vastuussa Selenen asemalla sattuneesta ammuskelujupakasta! Sama poika, joka oli paennut paikalta Daalan tyttären kanssa, jonka perään Selene oli kapteeni Solon usuttanut uskoen pääsevänsä täten parhaiten Peterin jäljille. Oliko Solo pettänyt hänet, uskaltanut pettää hänet? _Ei_, Selene tajusi saman tien. Han Solo saattoi kyllä olla omahyväinen ja arvaamaton, mutta itsetuhoinen ei missään tapauksessa. Hän ei olisi palannut takaisin Selenen luokse. Hän tunsi Selenen liian hyvin. Oliko poika siis tullut tänne siinä tapauksessa yksin ja tiesikö hän keisarillisten lähestymisestä? Olivatko Peter Daala ja tämän tytär palkanneet nuoren kapinallisen auttamaan heitä?

Miksi poika oli hänen luonaan?

Hänen täytyi miettiä suunnitelmansa ja nopeasti. Selene nojautui hitaasti taaksepäin tuolissaan, tuijotti poikaa ja siirsi kättään hitaasti kohti hälytysnappia. Samalla hetkellä kapinallinen kuitenkin nosti kasvonsa ja laseraseensa osoittaen sillä Seleneä.

"Ei liikettäkään!" poika varoitti naista. "Yksikin ele ja ammun."

Selene vastasi pojan katseeseen silmät ärtymyksestä siristyneinä, mutta totteli.

Hiljaisuus venyi heidän välillään, kunnes nuori kapinallinen astahti lähemmäs, kasvot vihasta kalvenneina. "Missä he ovat?" pojan sanat olivat oikeastaan enemmänkin sähähdys.

Pelottavan hetken ajan Selene ajatteli pojan kuulleen hänen keskustelunsa Vaderin kanssa. Mutta se ei voinut olla mahdollista! Hänen huoneensa oli äänieristetty. Poika ei ollut mitenkään voinut olla selvillä siitä. Hänen täytyi puhua jostakusta muuta, ja Selene oli pelannut aivan liian kauan aikaa tätä peliä antaakseen suojiensa pudota. Hän tuijotti poikaa, kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan.

"Anteeksi...?"

Tämä näytti kiivastuttavan poikaa entisestään. Hän puristi rystyset valkeina sädepistooliaan ja tuijotti naista silmät leimuten. "Kerro heti, mitä ystävilleni on tapahtunut!"

Nämä sanat kuultuaan Selenestä tuntui, että hän olisi voinut suorastaan hymyillä. Rohkeaa, se hänen oli myönnettävä, mutta samalla niin typerää. Poika oli tullut pelastamaan ystävänsä kuvitellen heidän ilmeisesti olevan hänen vankinaan ja samalla tietämättään – Selene ei erityisemmin pitänyt mielikuvasta, mutta se sopi loistavasti kuvaamaan tilannetta – kävellyt suoraan hämähäkin verkkoon.

Tämähän muutti kaiken...Selenelle edulliseen suuntaan.

**oOo**

Tsen'barin rakentamisen tarkoituksena oli ollut luoda huvikeidas galaksin rikkaille ja hyväosaisille: niille joilta ei puuttunut muuta kuin paikka tuhlata sekä aikaa että rahaa. Se oli rakennettu paksuina ja tasaisina Tasavallan vuosina Laajennusvyöhykkeen ja Sisärenkaan välimaastoon. Punainen Jättiläinen, suurempi kuin missään muualla galaksissa, oli ollut sen vetonaula. Mutta sitten alkoivat hankaluudet. Tsen'bar siirtyi tasavaltalaisilta ensin Kauppaliiton ja sen jälkeen separistien käsiin. Galaksi muuttui niinä levottomina vuosikymmeninä niin vaaralliseksi että vapaa-ajan avaruusmatkailusta luovuttiin. Ja koska asema oli liian syrjässä saadakseen taktista merkitystä, mutta samaan aikaan liian avoin, se oli menettänyt asiakkaansa ja alkanut rapistua.

Kahdeksas Rengas oli syntynyt silloin. Vaikka asema itsessään ei ollut joutunut pommitusten kohteeksi, kloonisodan alettua pommitus ei ollut edes tarpeen. Tsen'barin vetonaula, Punainen Jättiläinen, oli lopulta osoittautunut lähestulkoon aseman kuolemaksi. Tähden sisäinen fuusio oli saavuttanut jonkinlaisen kriittisen pisteen, säteilyarvot olivat yhden vuoden aikana hypänneet yli kymmenenkertaiseksi. Aseman entuudestaan jo huonokuntoiset suojat olivat pettäneet, ja avaruussäteily yhdessä kuolemaa tekevän tähden kanssa oli johtanut aseman vanhan porttirenkaan suojien pettämiseen – sekä uloimman asuinrenkaan lähes täydelliseen joukkotuhoon.

Säteilylle altistuneet olivat sairastuneet erilaisiin säteilytauteihin: syöpään, mutatoituneisiin kasvaimiin ja kudosvaurioihin – niin ulkoisiin kuin sisäisiin. Tosin tämäkin hinta oli pieni verrattuna kaikkiin menetettyihin henkiin. Kahdeksannen renkaan asukkaat - aseman köyhälistö – olivat nousseet kapinaan, repineet suojakonsolit, turvakamerat ja kaiken mahdollisen valvontajärjestelmän irti Kahdeksikosta. He olivat irrottaneet sen komentokeskuksesta ja luoneet oman sisäinen maailmansa – erillään muusta Renkaasta. Tähden säteilyarvot olivat myöhemmin vakautuneet, mutta vaurio oli jo tapahtunut.

Se oli ollut nykyisen Tsen'barin varsinainen synnyinhetki. Valvontakamerattomuus tarkoitti laittomuutta, laittomuus rikollisuutta ja rikos avaruudessa oli yhtä kuin salakuljetus. Galaktisen keisarikunnan syntymä ei enää muuttanut tilannetta erityisemmin. Keisari Palpatine ei ollut nähnyt syytä avustaa Tsen'baria jaloilleen, ja asema oli luisunut pyrkyreiden, rikollisten ja satunnaisten onnenonkijoiden käsiin. _Sellaisten kuten Selene_, Han pohdiskeli kuivasti puikkiessaan hämärässä, likaisessa käytävässä.

Han oli vieraillut Tsen'barissa useaan otteeseen. Jokainen salakuljettaja, rikollinen ja hämäräveikko galaksissa tunsi avaruusaseman. Tsen'bar oli puolueeton turvapaikka, ristiriitaisen vaarallinen ja turvaton tosin, mutta keskellä avaruutta se tarjosi oivan paikan kadota sen renkaiden suojiin ja sieltä taas pois, sen mukaan minne täytyi kadota. Punainen Jättiläinen lähietäisyydellä esti kaikenlaisen jäljittämisen sotkiessaan alusten tutkajärjestelmät täydellisesti.

Jos avaruudesta halusi löytää paikan hävitä, löytää kenet tahansa tai tehdä laittomia kauppoja, kauppapaikka oli Tsen'bar. Tämä oli syy siihen, miski Han pitänyt ajatuksesta, että hänen nuori kapinallisystävänsä seikkaili sen kaduilla yksin. Luken kasvot eivät olleet toivottavasti ainakaan vielä tavoittaneet keisarillisia tai palkkionmetsästäjiä, vaikka Luke Skywalkerin nimi ei ollutkaan enää täysin tuntematon galaksissa.

Pojasta oli sukeutunut todellinen sankari. Kokematon maalaispoika, joka ilmaantui kapinaliiton suurimman hädän hetkellä, pelasti heidän johtajansa – jälleen kerran tosin Hanin avulla, siitä Han muisti aina itseään muistuttaa – ja hoiti keisarikunnan suurimman pelotteen pois maailmankartalta yhtä huolettomasti kuin vomppirottien lauman.

Kuka välitti mistään huhutuista jedikyvyistä? Hanista pojan osoittama vakaus tuota kuollutta uskonlahkoa kohtaan oli suorastaan säälittävää. Tosin tieto, että pojan isä oli ollut aikoinaan suuri jediritari, ei ainakaan ollut omiaan vähentämään pojan saamaan sädekehää. Tämä kaiken lisäksi Luken johtama Rogue-lentoryhmä oli vieläpä kehittynyt yhdeksi liittouman taitavimmista joukkueista.

Han pudisti päätään otsa mietteliäissä rypyissä. Luke itse ei näyttänyt vieläkään tajuavan omaa merkitystään kapinaliitolle. Siitä ei ollut mitään epäilystä. Luke Skywalkerista oli tullut yksi liittouman tärkeimmistä sankareista ja vapauden symboleista – sen idean ilmentymä, että kuka tahansa saattoi muuttaa asioita. Han irvisti yllättäen ärtyneenä näille ajatuksille. Hiiteen sankaruus! Luke oli myös Hanin ystävä. Ja se merkitsi enemmän kuin mikään pojan saavutus, kyky tai teko.

Missä vaiheessa niin oli käynyt, sitä Han ei osannut sanoa. Han ei uskonut ystävyyteen, salakuljettajalla ei ollut varaa sellaiseen ylellisyyteen. Se oli liian vaarallista. Kuka tahansa saattoi koska tahansa osoittautua viholliseksi, ilmiantaa, ampua selkään, varastaa lastin tai aluksen. Hän vilkaisi sivusilmällään vierellään kävelevää wookieta.

Hänen ystävyytensä Chewien kanssa oli jo tarpeeksi erikoislaatuista, mutta se oli vielä ymmärrettävää. Chewie oli hänen perämiehensä, veriveljensä, hänen perhettään. Luke sen sijaan oli, _noh Luke... _Huokaisten Han antoi asian olla. Nämä ajatukset kuljettivat häntä vaarallisille vesille kohtaamaan asioita, joita Han ei tuntenut olevansa valmis tunnustamaan itselleen. Lukea ajatellessa corelliaanin ajatukset kun kääntyivät poikkeuksetta aina myös erääseen toiseen kapinalliseen, joka oli myös huomattavasti ristiriitaisempi. Tai prinsessa Leia siis herätti Hanissa ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia.

Mies puristi ajatuksissaan kämmenensä nyrkkiin. Todella! Miten yksi nainen saattoi olla niin itsepäinen, niin ärsyttävä ja silti samaan aikaan niin...?

Han manasi hiljaa. Jälleen kerran hän teki sen. Tälle täytyi tulla loppu, muuten Han huomaisi vielä olevansa tosissaan mukana Luken ja Leian hullussa kapinassa. Se ei tehnyt hyvää hänen jo entuudestaan nuukahtaneelle maineelleen, ei missään nimessä. Heidän palattuaan takaisin Hothiin Han jättäisi vihdoinkin liittouman, lentäisi Tatooineen ja maksaisi velkansa Jabballe. Ei ollut kovin viisasta suututtaa Jabba Huttia. Tämän Rancor-lemmikin huhuttiin nimittäin pitävän erityisen paljon salakuljettajien mausta, eikä Hanilla ollut mitään hinkua todistaa huhua todeksi. Oman itsensä vuoksi hänen pitäisi jättää kapinalliset, Luke ja Leia oman onnensa nojaan ja palata takaisin omaan elämäänsä. Se oli luonnollista. Se oli, mitä hän teki elääkseen ja mistä hän nautti. Lensi yksin Chewien kanssa pitkin galaksia.

Outoa kyllä, ajatus ei tällä kertaa tehnyt häntä yhtään onnelliseksi.

Chewie murahti Hanille kysyvästi, huolissaan miehen mietteistä. Hän piti Lukesta, ja Hanin synkkämielinen hiljaisuus sai wookien levottomaksi. Corelliaani huokaisi ja taputti karvaista kumppaniaan käsivarteen. "Luke on selvinnyt pahemmistakin tilanteista," hän vakuutti Chewietä. "Olen varma että kaikki on hyvin." Hän ainakin toivoi, että näin todella myös olisi.


	12. Luku 12

George Lucas omistaa yhä edelleen tämän kaiken.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

**Luku 12**

oOo

Nainen oli kaunis: tummatukkainen, kalpea ja hoikka. Hän näytti nuorelta, mutta jokin hänen olemuksessaan paljasti hänet vanhemmaksi. Lady Selene oli oudon epäinhimillinen. Naisen täytyi olla puoliksi muukalaisrotua, Luke tajusi tuijottaessaan kalpeita, kapeita kasvoja.

Selene kallisti päätään ja tuijotti Lukea tutkimaton ilme kasvoillaan. "Tarkoittanet kapteeni Soloa ja hänen wookieperämiestään?" hän tiedusteli pitäen kätensä edelleen paikoillaan.

Luken kiukku leimahti jälleen. "Tuo heidät heti tänne!" hän käski ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen.

"Pyyntöäsi on hivenen vaikea toteuttaa", Selene kohotti kulmiaan aavistuksen verran pilkallisesti. Luke sävähti. Hänen sydämensä löi muutaman kerran tyhjää. _Han!_ _Chewie! _Oliko Selene murhannut heidät? Luovuttanut palkkionmetsästäjille? Hän karisti nämä ajatukset mielestään ja tähtäsi aseellaan naista. Tämän tyyni olemus sai pojan veren kiehumaan. Hänestä tuntui melkein kuin nainen olisi nauranut hänelle.

"Missä he ovat?"

Nyt siitä ei ollut enää epäilystäkään – Selene hymyili hänelle viileän huvittuneesti. "Eikö se ole ilmeistä?" nainen vastasi. "He ovat etsimässä sinua."

"Valehtelet", Luke sähähti, mutta hänen otteensa sädepistoolista ei ollut enää aivan niin varma kuin aikaisemmin. "Minä näin kun heidät vangittiin."

Selene pudisti päätään varoen edelleen liikkumasta liikaa, hän ei ollut tyhmänrohkea. "Oletat omiasi", nainen vastasi tyynesti, vaikka jokin hänen äänessään paljasti hänen ärtymyksestä. "Kapteeni Solo sekä hänen perämiehensä olivat vaarassa ja sotilaani avittivat heidät turvaan iskujoukolta." Hän piti pienen tauon. "Ystävistäsi on annettu melkoinen kiinniottopalkkio. Kai sinä sen tiedät?"

Mikä kysymys! Totta kai hän tiesi! Mutta jos Selene tiesi sen, niin miksi hän oli auttanut Hania - paremmin voisi kuvitella hänen haluavan luovuttaa salakuljettajapari keisarillisten käsiin.

Selene silmäili hetken aikaa mietteliäästi pöytänsä ja sitten Lukea. Hänen huvittunut ilmeensä muuttui huomattavasti vakavammaksi. "Poika, ystäväsi eivät ole täällä", hän totesi kylmästi. "Minua on siis avain turha uhkailla, etenkin jos haluat vielä tavoittaa heidät."

Luke jähmettyi. Dana ja hänen isänsä olivat varoittaneet häntä luottamasta Seleneen, mutta nainen ei vaikuttanut uhkaavalta. _Ei tosin kovin luotettavaltakaan,_ Luke pohti kuivasti. Jos nainen puhui totta, hän ei ollut saavuttanut mitään tulemalla tänne – päin vastoin pahentanut vain asioita. Luke puri hampaansa lujemmin yhteen pohtien kuumeisesti seuraava liikettään.

Se tehtiin hänen puolestaan. Ovi hänen takanaan aukesi suhahtaen, Luke vilkaisi ja sisälle astui yksi Selenen aseman vartijoista. _Oh uh... _Luke ehti henkäistä ase yhä kädessään, kun vartija tajuttuaan tilanteen, tarttui omaansa. Hänen takanaan poika erotti lisää harmaapukuisia hahmoja.

_Pulassa ollaan._

Hän ehti puntaroida vaihtoehtojaan vain hetken, ennen kuin Selene kiinnitti jälleen hänen huomionsa. "Poika, laske aseesi." Nainen istui yhä pöydän takana. "Älä pahenna tilannetta entuudestaan."

Luke puri hampaansa lujasti yhteen, mutta totteli vilkaistuaan huoneen oviaukolla seisovia vartijoita. Hän nosti kätensä ylös ja jäi seisomaan jäykkänä aloilleen samalla kun vartijat takavarikoivat hänen aseensa.

Vasta siinä vaiheessa Selene nousi ylös. Punahehkuinen valo hänen takanaan loi hänen pitkän vartalonsa ympärille omituisen halon, ympäröi hänet punaisella loistellaan. Jokin näyssä sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Luken selkärankaa. Nainen pysähtyi aivan pojan eteen ja loi häneen pitkän katseen ottaessaan vartijoiden huostaan ottamat tavarat käsiinsä. Hän tutkiskeli niitä suurella mielenkiinnolla, ja ääni Luken sisällä huusi kovaan vastalauseensa naisen tarttuessa Luken isän vanhaan valosapeliin. Pojan helpotukseksi nainen osoitti suurempaa huomiota Danan isän antamalle superkoodaajalle. Tarkastellessaan esinettä hänen kasvoillaan häilähti vihainen ilme, joka kuitenkin katosi hänen kohdistaessa huomion jälleen Lukeen.

"Kapteeni Solon piirteet näyttävät olevan tarttuvaa laatua." Selene ääni oli hivenen huvittunut. Hän mittaili poikaa silmillään tavalla, mistä Luke ei erityisemmin pitänyt. Selene kallisti päätään ja jatkoi: "Tai sitten hänen ystävänsä ovat muuten vain mielipuolia."

"Missä ystäväni oikein ovat?" Luke vaati tietää puristaen nyrkkinsä vihaisesti yhteen. Hän horjahti yhden vartijoista tökkäistessä häntä kiukkuisesti selkään, mutta onnistui pysymään pystyssä.

Selene kohotti Luken kysymykselle kulmiaan, kiepsahti ympäri ja käveli pöydälleen samalla kun laski Luken tavarat sille. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän piteli käsissään Luken valosapelia. "Sinun kannattaa varoa äänensävyäsi kanssani, poika", nainen totesi sivellen mietteliäästi valosapelin pidikettä. "Kielensä voi menettää vähemmästäkin. Sitä paitsi minä sanoin jo että he eivät ole enää täällä."

Luke kohotti uhmakkaasti leukaansa. "En usko sinua."

Selene henkäisi ärtyneesti ja hieraisi sitten ajatuksissaan otsaansa. "Hyvä on. Koska olet yhtä kovakalloinen ystäväsi kanssa, minun lienee vakuutettava sinut asiasta."

oOo

Jokin oli vialla, Vader tunsi silmiensä siristyvän hänen tuijottaessaan ikkunasta avautuvaa näkymää. Voima väreili hänen ympärillään kuin epämääräinen, pakeneva kuiskaus. Vader saattoi melkein maistaa sen huulillaan. _Yllätys..._

Jotain oli tapahtumassa

Muisto kaukaa häivähti hänen mielessään ennen kuin Vaderin onnistui torjua se, työntää luotaan, teeskentelemään että sitä ei koskaan ollutkaan. Vaimea ääni. Kuiskaus joka oli puoliksi kuvitelmaa, puoliksi hailea muisto miehestä, jota ei enää ollut. Silti sanat nousivat jotain pimeästä, sanat, joiden olemassaolon hän oli unohtanut. Ne kohosivat pintaan, värisivät epämääräisistä tunteista ja aavistuksista, kauan sitten kadonneiden pelkojen ja toiveiden muistoista.

"_Jotain on tapahtunut, jotain ihanaa..."_

Komentosillan ikkunoista kajastavan kuolleen tähden punainen valo oli kuin kieroutunutta pilkkaa, muisto siitä mitä hän oli menettänyt. Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt saada, mitä kaikkea hän oli pitänyt hetken ajan käsissään. Viha leimahti jälleen ja levisi öljyn tavoin hänen ylleen kuin huntu, juovuttava ja huumaava pimeys, joka tasasi Vaderin aistiman levottomuuden.

Hän veti syvään henkeä, keskitti huomionsa Voiman pimeyteen ja veti sen itseensä. Mies sulki silmänsä, antoi laivan henkilökunnan ja koneiden huminan muuttua tasapaksuksi virraksi, jolla ei ollut mitään muuta merkitystä. Hän oli yhtä Voiman kanssa ja antoi sen kertoa tarinansa itselleen.

Pimeys kirkastui hetkeksi, Vader avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti mitään näkemättä eteensä.

Sanat olivat yllättäen menettäneet merkityksensä. Hänen huulensa eivät tuntuneet toimivan, äännähdystäkään ei kuulunut; mutta Vader tiesi. Voiman kautta, hän tiesi nyt. Mies tuijotti jähmettyneenä pimeää avaruutta, tunsi jotain läikähtävän sisällään.

"_Luke..._" nimi oli enemmänkin ajatus, pitkä hengähdys, kuulumaton muille paitsi hänelle itselleen. Ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän uskalsi edes lausua sen. Ja sen tapahtuessa kaikki nämä kuukaudet menettivät merkitystään: Skywalkerin nimen kuulemisen ensi järkytys, sen mahdollisen merkityksen kieltäminen ja viimeiseksi seurannut epätoivoinen halu todistaa, että nimi ei mitenkään liittynyt Vaderiin. Ei muuten kuin kauan kadotetun menneen kautta.

Ja nyt. Vaderin kaikki suojat tuntuivat musertuvan sen yksinkertaisen totuuden edessä, jonka Voima oli hänelle juuri paljastanut. Poika. Ei kuka tahansa poika, vaan mahdollisesti hänen oma poikansa, jonka syntymästä tai olemasta olosta hän ei ollut tiennyt mitään vielä muutama kuukausi sitten. Hän oli Tsen'barissa, Vader aisti sen yhtä selvästi kuin oman olemassaolonsa. Eikä siinä kaikki. Voima värisi Vaderin ympärillä kertoen miehelle lisäksi sen, että poika, _hänen lapsensa_, oli vaarassa.

Tietoa seurannut kysymys veti viivan tämän, huomisen ja eilisen välille. Kulminoitui kaiken sen polttopisteeksi mitä hän oli luullut kadottaneensa, saavuttaneensa ja etsineensä. Sammunut valo hänen sisällään leimahti kirkkaasti. Hänen poikansa. Hänen kuolleeksi julistettu lapsensa hipaisi olemuksellaan Vaderin tietoisuutta kuin hyväillen. Ja kaikki se, mitä hän oli luullut menettäneensä palasi takaisin.

Hän poikansa.

Turhaa nostalgiaa. Vaderin kämmenet puristuivat yhteen. Hän oli kulkenut liian pitkälle, menettänyt liikaa. Hänelle ei ollut paluuta. Valo haipui, mutta jätti jälkeensä yhä saman kysymyksen.

Mitä hän tekisi asian suhteen?


	13. Luku 13

Star Wars ja kaikki rahatulo siitä kuuluvat George Lucasille, mutta tämä tarina minulle.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

**Luku 13**

**oOo**

Totuus oli se, että Han ei ollut koskaan viihtynyt Tsen'barissa – ei nyt eikä silloin kun hän ei ollut vielä tavannut Lukea ja Leiaa. Kahdeksikon käytävät olivat pimeitä, harmaita ja täynnä rikkonaista tavaraa, roskatynnyreiden takaa kuului avaruusrottien rapinaa. Muutaman asukkaan jalat pilkistivät vaahtomuovista ja durateräksen paloista rakennettujen itse kyhättyjen asuntojen suojista. Kaikkialla leijui saastan, lian ja sairauden löyhkä.

Rikkinäisen neonvalon välke valaisi kujaa, jolle Han ja Chewie olivat saapuneet. Sen edessä seisoskeli niukkapukeisia ja kadulla laiskasti liikkuvia naisia. Muutama heistä loi kutsuvan katseen Haniin ja huikkasi corelliaania pysähtymään.

"Hoidamme ystäväsi samaan hintaan!" he vitsailivat, ja Chewie murahti vaivautuneesti. Edes Hania ei huvittanut ja hän kiihdyttikin askeleitaan. He ohittavat matalien rakennusten varjoissa piileskelevän hahmon: naisten parittajan. Tämä oli varmistamassa sen, että hän ei menettäisi omaa osuuttaan rahoista.

Hänen paikkaansa vaani arvatenkin joku toinen. Niin asiat sujuivat, aina oli joku toinen astumassa toisen kenkiin.

Tällainen oli Tsen'bar. Kalpea muisto sen menneisyyden ajoista, paikka missä ihmishengillä ei ollut muuta arvoa kuin se, mitä niistä oltiin valmiita maksamaan. Sama se missä renkaan osassa asui – raha määräsi Tsen'barissa kohtalon. Se oli surullinen paikka asua, yhtä surullinen koko galaksin kanssa. Ajatus tuli kutsumatta ja Hanin suupielet kiristyivät hänen karkottaessa sen nopeasti. Miehen teki mieli kirota. Luken ja Leian idealismi näytti alkavan tarttua häneenkin.

_Ei minulla aikaa tällaiseen_, hän suoristi ryhtiään ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti matalaa pubia, Tsen'barin Valoa. Räikeät neonvalot kävivät Hanin silmiin kun hän lähestyi harmaata nuhruista rakennusta.

Metalliset liukuovet liukuivat suhahtaen syrjään ja paljastivat savuisen ja hämärän tilan, missä vähäpukeiset tarjoilijattaret kulkivat edestakaisin pöytien väliä. Baari oli tupaten täynnä avaruuspilotteja. Han veti syvään makean sikarin ja suitsukkeen hajustamaa ilmaa ja pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan astuessaan sisälle. Paikka oli ainakin pysynyt samanlaisena.

Chewie seurasi vaieten corelliaania. Vain meripihkanväriset silmät välkähtelivät wookien tarkkaillessaan savuista ympäristöä. Hanin pysähdyttyä uudestaan tarpeeksi lähelle sisäänkäyntiä, siltä varalta että heidän pitäisi äkillisesti paeta, wookie katsoi häntä ja murahti.

"Ei", Han vastasi päätään pudistaen ja silmäili samalla baaria. "En tosiaankaan tiedä onko Nerio vielä elossa, mutta ainahan voi toivoa." Hän irvisti yllättäen. "Jos rehellisiä ollaan, vaaditaan aika paljon jotta hänen kaltaisensa avaruusrotta menehtyisi."

"Varsin totta Solo", karhea miesääni kuului aivan hänen läheltään, oviaukon viereisestä varjosta. Han kääntyi hitaasti ympäri valmiina tarttumaan pistoolinsa kahvaan.

"Olisihan minun pitänyt arvata", hän totesi tyynesti. "Sinua on mahdoton yllättää." Han hymyili.

Esille astuva mies oli pitkä ja hoikka ihminen, jonka nenä oli murtunut muutamaan otteeseen. Jokin hänen olemuksessaan puhui suunnattomasta itseluottamuksesta ja rämäpäisyydestä, ja huolimatta vuosista, jotka hänen kasvonsa paljastivat, hän oli yhä edelleen komea mies. Pitkä, kalpea arpi kulki yli hänen oikean silmänsä. Hiukset olivat rusehtavat, ohimoilla oli jo hieman harmaata. Miehen kasvoilla leikitteli Hanin silmiin tutunoloinen vino hymy, ja hän virnisti.

"Et kai tosissasi suunnitellut moista?" mies kysyi. "Solo, vanha kuoma, sinun pitäisi tietää paremmin..."

Han levitteli käsiään. "Tiedän, tiedän, Nerio", hän vastasi. "Sinua on mahdoton yllättää", hänen silmänsä välähtivät, "lukuun ottamatta tietenkin sitä Jamisen-keikkaa."

Nerio heristi sormeaan Hanille muka toruvasti. "Se oli kokonaan Carlissianin vika", hän puolustautui. "Lando uskotteli minulle pystyvänsä hoitamaan pelin voiton puolelle." Mies pudisti päätään. "Se on myönnettävä, että hän osaa olla toisinaan varsin vakuuttava."

Han tuhahti. "Kyllähän sinä Landon tiedät: yhtä puhetta koko mies. Kuin poliitikko." Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. "Hän taisi pian sen jälkeen osallistua Galaksi-Sabbaciin."

Nerio nyökkäsi ja väläytti yllättävän poikamaisen hymyn. "Sen jälkeen hänestä ei olekaan paljon kuulunut. vastuullinen elämä pitää kiireisenä." Hänen äänensävynsä paljasti hänen olevan suunnattoman tyytyväinen asioiden saamasta käänteestä. Nerio ei kaivannut suuremmin Landoa Carlissiania sotkemaan elämäänsä. Häntä ei haitannut se, että Lando oli korttihuijari ja pitkäaikainen salakuljettaja – he kaikki olivat. Nerio ei vain sietänyt sitä, että hän itse joutui huijatuksi. Onneksi Lando oli voittanut, huijaamalla tietenkin, Tibanan kaasukaivoksen eikä ollut enää Nerion vaivana.

Huomatessaan Chewbaccan Nerio huiskautti kättään. "Terve Chewie! Mukava nähdä sinuakin pitkästä aikaa."

Wookie ulvahti vastaukseksi, ja mies hymyili wookielle. Hän katsoi Hania, viittasi seuraamaan kävellessään yhteen baarin nurkkapöydistä. "Sinulla kesti yllättävän kauan päästä tänne. Mikä oikein pidätteli teitä?" hän kysyi istuessaan alas.

Han tuhahti. "Selene."

Nerion kasvot muuttuivat ilmeettömiksi ja hän katsoi Hania pitkään ennen kuin tarttui juomaan, jonka sievä twi'lek-tarjoilijatar oli tuonut pöytään heti. "Yllättävää, että hänestä ei ollut sen enempää harmia", mies totesi viimein.

Han irvisti. "Ihan tarpeeksi tämäkin", hän totesi ja jäi hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa ennen kuin loi vanhempaan mieheen tarkan katseen. "Hän juonii jotakin, Nerio. Tiedätkö sinä mitä?"

Mies kohautti harteitaan ja vilkaisi heidän ympärilleen. Kaiuttimet soittivat kevyttä musiikkia ja baarin asiakkaat pitivät niin kovaa ääntä, että kukaan ei varmasti kuullut heitä. "Riippuu siitä mitä haluat tietää."

Han nojasi taaksepäin tuolillaan katsoen ystäväänsä. "Hän palkkasi minut etsimään jonkun teknikon."

Nerio silmät välähtivät. "Daalan", hän mutisi suutaan mutristaen ja siemaisi sitten juomaansa. "Sinällään ei kovin yllättävää."

"Minä en onnistu näkemään yhteyttä Selenen ja teknikon välillä", Han tunnusti. "Nimessä on kuitenkin jotain tuttua."

Nerio nojautui taaksepäin ja väläytti Hanille hymyn, jonka tarkoitus ei ollut kannustaa. "Siksi, että Daala on keisarillinen kunniainsinööri, yksi Kuolemantähden pääarkkitehdeistä."

Jotain kylmää valahti Hanin vatsaan. "Keisarillinen?" hän toisti ontosti. Mihin Luke oikein oli onnistunut itsensä sotkemaan?

Nerio nyökkäsi, ja Han hieraisi luomiaan. "Kuolemantähden? Sanoitko, että hän suunnitteli Kuolemantähden?" hän toisti ontosti.

"Sitä juuri", Nerio varmisti. "Alkuperäiset suunnitelmathan olivat genosilaisten luomat, mutta Daala, Plotin ja muiden keisarikunnan insinöörien avulla kehitti ne edelleen siksi samaiseksi avaruusasemaksi, jonka sinä yhdessä kapinaliiton kanssa onnistuit tuhoamaan."

Han huiskautti kättään. "Minä vain satuin olemaan paikalla. Älä sekoita minua kapinaliittoon."

Nerio pudisti päätään. "Ihan miten haluat Han. Minulle se on yksi lysti kuka sen tuhoamisen takana on, vaikka keisarilliset ovat päättäneet vakaasti olla toista mieltä."

Han tuhahti halveksuen tietäen itsekin vain uhoavansa. "Milloin minä olen ollut heidän mielipiteestään välittänyt?"

Nerio kohautti taas harteitaan, hymyili kutsuvasti heidän ohitseen kulkevalle twi'lek-tytölle ja katsoi Hania. "Silloin, kun kokonainen komppania on saapumassa avaruudesta Tsen'bariin."

Miehen sanat saivat corelliaanin jäykistymään ja laskemaan puoliksi ilmassa olleen tuopin takaisin pöytään. Hän tuijotti metallista pintaa synkeästi palasten loksahdellessa viimein paikoilleen. Se, millaisiin tuloksiin hän tuli, ei saanut Hania yhtään paremmalle tuulelle. "Se hutsu!" hän kirosi ääneen. Asia alkoi olla turhankin selvä Hanille.

"Anna kun arvaan", hän puhui viimein yhteen purtujen hampaittensa lomasta. "Pian Kuolemantähden tuhoamisen jälkeen Daala katosi ja keisarikunta julisti hänestä kiinniottopalkkion?"

Nerio ei vastannut mitään. Hänen ei edes tarvinnut, Han näki sen jo miehen ilmeestä. Hän kirosi hutiksi, hieraisi hiuksiaan ja veti syvään henkeä. "Kiitos setä", Han huokaisi viimein. "Sinulla ei satu olemaan aavistusta siitä, mistä voisin Daalan vielä löytää?"

Vanhan corelliaanin kulmat kohosivat yllätyksestä. "Sinä aiot etsiä hänet?" mies toisti kysyvästi.

Han kohautti hartioitaan onnistuen näyttämään jotenkin nolostuneelta. "Ystäväni onnistui luikahtamaan näköpiiristäni ja jotenkin päätyi yhteen Daalan tyttären kanssa", hän tunnusti. "Jos haluan löytää Luken, minun on löydettävä Daala." Hän henkäisi syvään, katsoi wookieta sivusilmällään. "Vaikka Voima tietää, että Selenen kanssa asioiminen saa tästä lähtien riittää."

Nerio pudisti päätään. "En koskaan ymmärtänytkään miksi oikein luuhasit sen naisen kanssa, puoliksi falleen vielä. Nainen on sitä paitsi ainakin kaksi kertaa sinua vanhempi."

"Falleen vain neljäsosaksi", Han korjasi hajamielisesti ja virnisti sitten sedälleen yllättävän ilkikurisesti. "Äläkä nyt viitsi iästä marista. Joissain suhteissa iän suoma kokemus voi olla", hänen silmänsä tuikahtivat, "mukavakin asia."

Nerio pudisti päätään. "Sinulla on kumma maku naisten suhteen", hän huokaisi alistuneesti.

Erään toisen tummatukkaisen naisen kasvot välkähtivät yllättäen Hanin mielessä. Kuva oli niin elävä, että Han melkein säpsähti näkyä. "Ei!" Han kielsi ihmetellen itsekin omaa kiihkeyttään. "Minä vain pidän siitä, että he osaavat ajatella itsekin."

"Kippis sille", Nerio kohotti maljansa. "Kuten huomaamme Selenen tapauksessa, siitä on seurannut paljon hyvää."

oOo

"Sinä sanot siis, että Han lähti pelastamaan minua Kahdeksannesta Renkaasta?"

Luke ei ollut varma siitä, miten hänen pitäisi reagoida. Ensimmäiseksi hän halusi lyödä itseään päähän. _Ei,_ poika korjasi, _ensimmäiseksi haluan lyödä Hania._ Vasta sen jälkeen hän voisi miettiä sitä halusiko hän todella pahoinpidellä itseään. Poika pudisti päätään ja tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin edessään istuvaa Seleneä.

Hän puristi vihaisesti kulmansa yhteen ja vilkaisi kuolevaa aurinkoa naisen takana. Mikä ihme oli saanut corelliaanin edes lähtemään hänen peräänsä?

"Samaan aikaan ilmeisesti kun sinäkin päätit lähteä pelastusmatkallesi", Selene täydensi ja loi huvittuneen katseen vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan. Luke tunsi karahtavansa tulipunaiseksi. Ei niin, että hän olisi välittänyt naisen mielipiteestä. Luke rypisti kulmiaan, karkotti kiusallisen mielikuvan päästään ja yritti keskittyä.

Hän rykäisi kurkkuaan. "Miten oikein edes tunnet Hanin?" Luke vilkaisi epäröiden ympärilleen. Selenen vartijat olivat edelleen paikalla, joten poika epäili naisen todella olevan se hyväntekijä, jollaiseksi hän näytti yrittävän tekeytyä. Sitä paitsi Peter ja Dana olivat varoittaneet Lukea luottamasta naiseen, vaikka Luke olisi suhtautunut Seleneen muutenkin varauksella. Jokin naisen olemuksessa sai Luken niskavillat nousemaan.

_Miten ihmeessä Han näyttää tuntevan kaikki galaksin kurjimmat tyypit? _poika pohti.

Nainen kallisti päätään ja hymyili Lukelle puoliksi verhotusti. "Kapteeni Solo ja minä olemme vanhoja tuttuja." Naisen hymy leveni.

Luke ei kysellyt enempää, Selenen äänensävy riitti kertomaan kaiken oleellisen hänelle. Han ja Hanin naismaku. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Selittämätön kiireellisyyden tuntu jyskytti hänen sisällään, epämääräinen tunne siitä, että aika oli jotenkin loppumassa.

Hän katsoi käsiinsä ja silmäili kulmien alta naisen pöydällä lojuvia aseitaan. Hänen valomiekkansa sylinterin pohja oli häntä kohden, Luke pystyi muistamaan metallia pitkin juoksevien viivojen ja kulumien tunnun käsiään vasten. Hän sulki silmänsä, hengitti syvään yrittäen rauhoittaa mieltään.

Hän nosti yllättäen katseensa ja loi tiukan katseen Seleneen.

"Lähetit Hanin paljastamaan Danan ja tämän isän olinpaikkaa, et etsimään minua", poika totesi oudon varmana itsestään. Hänen päänsä tuntui taas hiukan selkeämmältä.

Selene tuntui säpsähtävän, vaikka Luke ei ollut varma asiasta. Selenen kavot olivat yhtä eleettömät kuin aiemminkin, mutta Luke tunsi jonkin muuttuneen. Hän ei vain osannut pistää sormeaan sille. Se oli omituinen sekoitus vaaraa ja mielihyvää. _Uhka_, Luken sisin huusi, mutta yllättäen ajatus tuntui suorastaan naurettavalta. Eihän Selene ollut tehnyt mitään pahaa hänelle.

Nainen tuijotti vaaleahiuksista poikaa, kuin arvioiden, ennen kuin vilkaisi oven luona seisovia vartijoita. "Poistukaa", nainen käski lyhyesti ja suuntasi sitten huomionsa uudestaan Lukeen.

"Peterkö sinulle sanoi minun etsivän häntä?" Selene kysyi. Hänen silmänsä välkähtivät ja hän kumartui eteenpäin. Yllättäen hengitys tuntui kulkevan kumman vaivalloisesti pojan kurkussa. Luke räpytteli silmiään karistaakseen väsymyksen yltään, vaikka eihän häntä pitänyt väsyttää. Silti Luken silmät tuntuivat oudon painavilta ja hänen ajatuksensa sameilta. Selenelle vastaaminen tuntui kumman tärkeältä.

Luke henkäisi melkein huomaamattaan: "Ei...Minä vain...tiesin sen."

"Solon ystävät näyttävät olevan yllätyksiä täynnä", nainen sanoi, sipaisi pitkillä, kalpeilla sormillaan kasvojaan ja hymyili. "Taidatkin olla Soloa fiksumpi, oletko Luke?" Selenen sormet viipyivät tovin suun lähettyvillä.

Luke nielaisi.

"Han...on ystäväni", Luke vastasi karhealla äänellä.

"Niin." Selene katsoi poikaa edelleen hymyillen. "Han on myös minun ystäväni, Luke." Jostain syystä sanat saivat Luken kimpaantumaan. Ajatus Hanista ja Selenestä yhdessä sai pojan kiemurtelemaan. Se inhotti häntä ja sai suorastaan vihaiseksi. Mikä yksinoikeus Hanilla muka oli rakkaussuhteisiin? Poika pudisti päätään yrittäen irrottaa silmänsä Selenen katseesta, mutta jokin naisessa tuntui suorastaan magneettiselta. Kutsuvalta. Oikeastaan tarkemmin ajateltuna Luke ei edes halunnut olla katsomatta Seleneä. Nainenhan oli kaunis, melkein yhtä kaunis kuin Leia, ellei kauniimpikin. Poika pudisti uudestaan päätään. Mistä tuo ajatus oli yllättäen tullut hänen päähänsä?

Jokin ei ollut nyt ihan kohdallaan.

"Etkö sinäkin haluaisi olla minun ystäväni...?" Selene oli noussut yllättäen tuoliltaan ja käveli nyt lähemmäs Lukea.

En! Luken teki mieli huutaa. Dana oli varoittanut häntä Selenestä. Luke tunsi sen itsekin. Hän ei voinut luottaa Seleneen, mutta siitä huolimatta Luke tunsi samaan aikaan selittämätöntä mieltymystä naiseen.

Selene pysähtyi aivan pojan viereen, kohotti kätensä pojan poskelle. "Luke...?" hänen äänensä oli hiljainen.

Poika puristi silmänsä yhteen kieltäytyen katsomasta Seleneen ja huvittunut hymy vilahti naisen kasvoilla. Hän saattoi aistia pojan sisällä kuohuvat tunteet. Miten suloista...Poika oli melkein yhtä jääräpäinen kuin Han Solo. Hän kamppaili, mutta ei hänestä ollut vastusta falleenien endorfiinipitoisille feromoneille. Selenellä ei ollut täysiverisen falleenin kykyjä, mutta tämän taidon hän hallitsi erinomaisesti. Lukella ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia häntä vastaan, se oli selvää.

Pojan kasvot kalpenivat. Vartalo nytkähti ja, silmät edelleen kiinni, hän kohotti kätensä, koski edes itse sitä huomaamattaan Selelen kättä. Naisen hymy syveni.


	14. Luku 14

Star Wars kuuluu George Lucasille, mutta tämä tarina minulle.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

Luku 14

Luke tunsi sormiensa kipuavan pitkin Selenen käsivartta, hivelevän kalpeaa, viileää ihoa. Pojan silmät rävähtivät auki. Missä vaiheessa hän oli asettanut kätensä naisen kädelle? Hän kohtasi Selenen katseen, ja jokin välähti naisen silmissä, kiehtova kutkuttava kutsu...varoitus. Luke kiskaisi kätensä nopeasti irti, kuin se olisi polttanut, ja ravisti päätään.

"Etkö haluaisi jäädä seurakseni?" Selene kysyi kuiskaten. "Jättää yksinäisen kylmän avaruuden taaksesi?"

"Sitäkö sinä tarjoat?" poika kysyi tukahtuneesti voimatta kunnolla ajatella. "Miksi?"

Selene hymähti, hipaisi kevyesti Luken vaaleita hiuksia. "Koska minä tiedän millaista se on", nainen vastasi hitaasti, "kulkea paikasta toiseen vailla todellista kotia, elää jatkuvassa pelossa." Hän kumartui lähemmäs. "Kerro Luke, etkö sinä haluaisi luopua siitä?"

Luke ei osannut vastata. Kaikki tuntui olevan usvan peitossa - menneisyys, nykyisyys, tulevaisuus. Syyt hänen täällä oloonsa muuttuivat epäselviksi, kalpeiksi, pakenivat hänen tietoisuuttaan niin kuin alusten ionimoottorien syöksemät kirkkaat hiukkaset haipuivat avaruuden äärettömään pimeyteen, niin kuin haalea sadevesi, jota Luke oli setänsä kanssa nyhtänyt Tatooinen taivaalta, katosi janoiseen erämaahan.

Ja miten janoinen hän olikaan...

Luke veti syvään henkeä, puristi hetkeksi silmät kiinni ja avasi ne uudestaan, mutta luisui yhä vain syvemmälle Selenen katseen syövereihin. Nainen oli niin kovin lähellä, hän oli kumartunut aivan Luken puoleen. Jos Luke vain nostaisi kättään, hän koskisi jälleen Selenen sileää, kaunista ihoa, painaisi päänsä naisen kaulalle. Muisto jostain kaukaisuudesta, melkein toisesta elämästä, niin Lukesta tuntui, muistutti olemassaolostaan, velvollisuuksista ja toisista mielihaluista. Pojan posket punehtuivat, mutta hän ei pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan ylleen kumartuneesta naisesta.

Tummat suortuvat valuivat pitkin naisen niskaa. Poika saattoi haistaa Selenen tuoksun ja häntä huimasi tietoisuus naisen läheisyydestä.

Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Hän oli täällä Hanin ja Chewien vuoksi. Hän ei välittänyt Selenestä, vaikka nainen olikin kaunis, kutsuva ja haluttava. Niin vaarallinen, ja vaarallisuutensa vuoksi tuhatkertaisesti houkuttelevampi.

Eikä haluamisessa ei ollut pahaa, yksi puoli Luken sisällä kertoi. Pieni ääni, joka ei kadonnut koskaan, muistutti häntä jopa niinä yksinäisiä, yksityisinä hetkinä, jolloin hän salli kaikkein salaisimmille unelmilleen vallan, että hänen unelmansa eivät koskaan toteutuisi. Että ne olivat ainoastaan unelmia, eivät muuta. Kaunis prinsessa olisi ikuisesti vain kirkas kaukainen ja saavuttamaton tähti, yhtä etäällä kuin Luken nähdessä ensi kerran hologrammin hänestä työpajan lattialla.

Nyt hänen käsiensä ulottuville oli asettunut toinen valo. Sen punasävyisessä hiipuvassa loisteessa, Luke tiedosti, voisi olla helpompaa kuin kirkkaasti palavan auringon alla.

Heidän jäisessä tukikohdassaan olisi yhä edelleen yhtä kylmä kuin X-siipisen ohjaamossa, mutta hän voisi paeta sitä kaikkea. Miksi hänen piti uhrata itseään enää minkään takia, Luken sisin peräsi? Kuka sanoi, että hänen kuului astua yhdestä pettymyksestä uuteen, avata sydämensä ja sulkea se jälleen uuden menetyksen kohdatessa itseään? Hän oli väsynyt ja yksinäinen, ja hän ansaitsi itselleen lohdutusta. Hän ansaitsi palkkioksi muutakin kuin pelkän mitalin ja tittelin.

Selene kumartui yhä lähemmäs häntä, eikä Luke liikkunut pois hänen tieltään. Hän tuijotti suurin silmin naisen lähestyviä huulia, lähes kyvyttömänä hengittämään. Oliko hän menettänyt kaiken voimansa naisen läsnäolosta, jopa kykynsä liikkua tai ajatella? Yksi ääni hänen sisällään huusi häntä kavahtamaan pystyyn, pakenemaan; toinen anoi häntä jäämään, antamaan periksi naisen silmissä välkähteleville varjoille, lupauksille unelmista jotka voisivat kerrankin toteutua.

_Älä juokse saavuttamattoman perässä_. _Älä etsi sellaista mitä et voi saada. Ota vastaan se mitä annetaan. Tyydy siihen mitä sinulle ojennetaan._

Mutta, Luke jäykistyi, tarkoittiko se samalla sitä että hän hylkäisi niin oman itsensä?

Eikö hän juuri ollut poika jolta oli ryöstetty kaikki – koti, isä, opettaja, ystävät? Kahden robotin lisäksi Luke omisti ainoastaan kantamansa muistot, tarinat ja mielikuvat; Tatooinen karut hiekkadyynit; Owen-sedän huolestuneet kasvot sedän seistessä kumarassa kosteusmittarin äärellä ja Beru-tädin lempeän halauksen; vauhdin huuman Kerjäläisten kanjonissa, hurjat ajoretket Biggsin ja Tanksin kanssa; Ben Kenobin katseessa välkähtäneen ylpeyden Luken käytettyä ensi kertaa isänsä valosapelia; prinsessa Leian kasvoille syttyneen toivonilmeen Kuolemantähden sellissä...

Poika henkäisi. Hän halusi kietoa kätensä naisen ympärille, koskettaa tämän pehmeitä, raollaan olevia huulia, mutta löysi jostain sisältään kumpuavasta lähteestä voimaa vastustaa mielihaluaan. Hän luopuisi olennaisesta osasta itsestään, jos tekisi niin. Selenen tarjoama valo oli pelkkää harhaa, illuusio hetken tyydytyksestä.

Luken unelmat saattoivat olla lapsellisia. Ehkä ne olivat mahdottomia, mutta ne olivat hänen unelmiaan, osa häntä ja hänen elämäänsä. Hän luopuisi muistoistaan ja kaikesta siitä mitä piti arvokkaana jos antaisi periksi. Muistot olivat osa häntä siinä missä osa muitakin. Ne yhdistivät ja sitoivat, muokkasivat ja, totta, joskus ne myös painoivat, mutta niiden ansiosta hän oli kuka oli. Hänen kokemuksensa olivat lahjoja, eikä kenelläkään tai millään ollut oikeutta viedä niitä häneltä. Luke voisi koskaan luopua itsestään, ja Selenen ehdotus tarkoitti juuri sitä.

Poika puristi kämmeniään lujasti yhteen ja hänen kyntensä painuivat syvälle hänen ihoonsa. Hän ei tehnyt elettäkään koskeakseen Seleneen, mutta yhtä vähän hänellä oli voimia riistäytyä kauemmas. Oli kuin hän olisi menettänyt kontrollin omasta kehostaan.

Yllättäen Selenen sisäpuhelin hälytti kuuluville hätäisiä äänimerkkejä – jollakin oli tärkeää asiaa. Ärtyisä ilme välkähti Selenen kasvoilla ja hän suoristautui.

Luken veti helpottuneena syvään henkeä. Häntä huimasi edelleen, mutta jotain oli toisin: Selenen outo valta Lukeen heikentyi. Luke tunsi luiskahtavansa naisen otteesta, vapautuvansa äskeisestä lumouksesta.

"Älä luulekaan, että tämä on ohi," Selenen silmät välkähtivät ja sihahti ennen kuin kiepsahti ympäri. Luke ei pystynyt hetkeen tekemään mitään. Hänen suunsa tuntui kuivalta. Hän tuijotti naisen loitontuvaa selkää pää tyhjänä kaikista ajatuksista. Poika pudisti päätään, jolloin valomiekan kahva osui hänen silmiinsä, ja sen mukana syyt hänen täällä oloonsa tulvahtivat takaisin hänen tietoisuuteensa. Jos hän vain saisi sapelinsa käsiinsä...

Aika tuntui hidastuvan. Luke vilkaisi nopeasti Seleneen tämän kumartuessa pöytänsä ylle ja ojentaessa kättä kohti ohjauskonsolia. Hän vilkaisi uudestaan valomiekkaansa, nuolaisi huuliaan. Ehkä nainen ei huomaisi mitään?

Selene painoi viestikatkaisinta, Luke kuuli siitä syntyvän kliksahduksen. Huoneen seiniin upotetut kamerat käynnistyivät hiljaa huristen, sytyttivät valon pimeään huoneeseen. Hän vilkaisi lattialle ilmestyvää hologrammia, vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja unohti samalla hetkellä valosapelinsa olemassaolon.

Mies oli tuttu, ei pelkästään kuvista, joita Luke oli nähnyt, mutta myös pojan pahimmista painajaisista. Kokomustaan haarniskaan ja viittaan pukeutunut hahmo, jonka kiiltävänmusta kypärä peitti hänen kasvonsa sai pojan pongahtamaan ylös tuoliltaan. Sihisevä hengitys täytti tyhjän tilan, hiipi kuin varkain etäisimpäänkin nurkkaan ja sai kylmät väreet kulkemana pitkin Luken selkäpiitä.

"Vader!" hän ähkäisi kauhuissaan kykenemättä hillitsemään itseään.

Mustahaarniskainen mies oli hiljaa kääntäessään kypärän peittämän päänsä Lukea kohti. Hetken aikaa Lukesta tuntui että synkeä sith-lordi olisi ollut yllättynyt nähdessään hänet Selenen huoneessa. Hän värähti kohdatessaan mustien suojalasien verhoaman katseen. Poika kohotti uhmakkaasti leukaansa ja puri hampaansa lujasti yhteen.

Hän kohtaisi pelotta isänsä murhaajan.

oOo

Siitä eteenpäin asia oli itsestään selvä Hanille. Hiiteen Selene ja tämän kieroilut, hän oli tokaissut Neriolle, ja se piti paikkansa. Tärkein tehtävä oli päästä tältä kirotulta asemalta niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

Chewie haukahti Hanille heidän kävellessään ulos baarista, ja mies irvisti wookien muistutuksesta. Ikään kuin ryhmä humaltuneita imperiallisia ei olisi riittänyt, nyt niitä piti tulla vielä kokonainen komppania lisää.

_Ja kaiken kukkurana on keisarillisten huippuinsinööri sekä tämän tytär, joka Luken pitää väen väkisin pelastaa,_ Han raivosi mielessään. Hänen ei olisi ikinä pitänyt antaa periksi perämiehensä surkealle olemukselle ja omille syyllisille tunteille Yavinin aikaan. Sen sijaan hänen olisi vain pitänyt pitää päänsä ja lentää suorinta mahdollista reittiä Tatooinelle maksamaan velkansa Jabba Hutille. Voima tiesi että hänen elämänsä olisi paljon yksinkertaisempaa, jos Han olisi tehnyt niin.

_Mutta elämä sujuu harvemmin niin kuin sen pitäisi_. Mies huokaisi ja vilkaisi vierellään kävelevää perämiestään. Tässä he nyt siis olivat.

Nerio ei tiennyt missä Peter Daala asui tai piileskeli. "Kukaan ei tiedä", mies oli huokaissut. "Selene on etsinyt häntä ikuisuuden ajan Kahdeksannesta. Vain Peterin oma tytär tietää isänsä olinpaikan. Iskusotilaitten osuuden ei siis pitäisi yllättää sinua."

Han oli tuhahtanut ja purrut huultaan vastustaen samalla mielihaluaan kommentoida näkemiensä sotilaiden olotilaa. Hanin muistojen mukaan Akatemiassa ei ainakaan aikaisemmin suvaittu juopottelua.

Välittämättä sen suuremmin Hanin ilmeestä Nerio oli jatkanut: "Tähän mennessä tytön jälkien seuraaminen on kuitenkin osoittautunut mahdottomaksi tehtäväksi."

"Mistä sinä tiedät tämän kaiken?" Han oli keskeyttänyt epäluuloisesti, ja ovela hymy oli vilahtanut Nerion kasvoilla.

"Poika..."

Han oli värähtänyt inhosta. Han tiesi käyttävänsä Lukesta samaa lempinimeä, itse asiassa jopa nauttivansa siitä silloin, mutta ei silloin kun joku puhutteli häntä samoin. Chewie hänen vierellään oli hörähtänyt, ja Han oli mulkaissut toveriaan kiukkuisesti hiljentäen wookien.

Nerion suupielet olivat värähtäneet hienoisesti. "Minähän olen vain yksi avaruusrotta", mies oli tokaissut, ja Han oli jättänyt asian siihen. _Kerran rotta, aina rotta._

Tilanne ei ollut siis loppujen lopuksi muuttunut olennaisesti. Huolimatta lähestyvästä keisarillisesta laivueesta hänen oli yhä löydettävä Luke. Se puolestaan tarkoitti Selenen etsimän teknikon ja Kuolemantähden suunnittelijan paikallistamista, mikä taas, Han sävähti yllättäen, tarkoitti että jälleen kerran hän pistäisi nenänsä keisarikunnan ja kapinaliiton välisiin asioihin. Eikö hän onnistuisi enää ikinä välttämään tällaisia asioita?

"Minulla on paha aavistus tästä." Han pudisti onnettomana päätään.

Chewie vain murahti. Hän ei ollut suuremmin yllättynyt Hanin sanoista. Rehellisesti sanottuna wookie oli samaa mieltä. Tilanne oli karkaamassa täydellisesti käsistä.


	15. Luku 15

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars kuuluu George Lucasille, mutta tämä tarina minulle.

**Tähtien sammuessa**

Luku 15

oOo

Vader käänsi päänsä pois Lukesta ja katsoi Seleneä.

"Selene", hän murisi haarniskansa syövereistä. "Haluan puhua kanssasi kahden, ilman huonosti käyttäytyvien sotilaittesi seuraa." Jokin hänen äänessään sai Luken värähtämään. Arvatenkin Vaderin tuomio huonosta käyttäytymisestä oli samalla kuolemantuomio.

"Kuten haluatte." Selene nyökkäsi ja mulkaisi vihaisesti Lukea. Hän painoi ohjauspöydässään oleva nappia, ja ovi aukeni paljastaen takanaan pari aseellista vartijaa. "Liity heidän seuraansa", hän käski Lukea varoittavasti ja katsoi vartijoitaan. "Puhun hänen kanssaan lisää jälkeen päin."

Poika epäröi vain hetken. Jos hän nyt paljastaisi itsensä Vaderille, hän saisi saman tien kirjoittaa kuolemantuomionsa. Sitä paitsi mikä tahansa oli parempi kuin jäädä naisen seuraan. Lukea huimasi edelleen äsken käymänsä outo taisto.

Hänen kasvonsa karahtivat odottamatta hehkuvan punaisiksi. Luke puristi kämmenensä lujasti yhteen ja vilkaisi naista. Pieni hymynväre näytti väreilevän Selenen kasvoilla, vaikka Luke aistikin naisen olevan huolissaan. Darth Vaderin pahaenteinen sihinä oli omiaan aiheuttamaan sen itse kussakin. Pojan silmät siristyivät ja suu tiukaksi viivaksi puristuneena hän seurasi vartijoita ulos huoneesta. Jos itse Vader oli Seleneen yhteydessä, se tarkoitti tasan tarkkaan vain yhtä asiaa –naiseen ei todellakaan ollut luottaminen.

oOo

Liukuovien sulkeuduttua Selene kääntyi katsomaan Vaderiin. Hän kätki harmistuksensa imperiumin ykkösmieheltä ja tiedusteli kohteliaasti: "Mikä saa teidät ottamaan yhteyttä näin kiireesti?"

Selenen huulet tuntuivat kuivilta ja hän vastusti mielihaluaan nuolaista niitä. Keisarin apulaisen näkemisessä näin pian heidän edellisen keskustelunsa jälkeen oli jotain enemmänkin kuin hermostuttavaa.

"Minulla on syytä uskoa, että asemalla on kapinallisia", Vader sihisi hetken kuluttua vastaukseksi.

Selenen kulmat ponnahtivat ylös. _Mielenkiintoista_, hän pohti kuivasti katsoen yhä Vaderiin. Ei epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö Vader puhuessaan kapinallisista olisi tarkoittanut sillä äskeistä poikaa, Solon ystävää. _Muka entinen kapinallinen_, Selene tuhahti ääneti.

"Todellako lordi Vader?" Hän pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan. "Mitä oikein toivotte minun tekevän asian suhteen?"

Mies oli hetken hiljaa. "Heidän joukossaan on mitä luultavimmin mies, joka on vastuussa Kuolemantähden tuhoamisesta."

Selenen jalat olivat pettää: Skywalker! Se nuori oppimaton kloppi oli Luke Skywalker, koko kapinaliiton suurin sankari! Ja ainakin miljoonan krediitin arvoinen. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi.

"Mikä saa teidät uskomaan niin?" Selenen harmiksi hän oli vähällä änkyttää.

"Mistä saan tietoani, ei kuulu sinulle", Vader sihahti jäätävästi. "Ainoa mitä haluan sinun tietävän on se, että kukaan ei saa poistua asemalta ennen kuin olen antanut luvan. Onko tämä selvä, Selene?"

Näkymättömät kädet tuntuivat kietovan otteensa naisen kaulalle. Hänen takaraivossaan välähtelivät ne kaikki kauhukertomukset, jotka hän oli kuullut keisarin ensimmäisestä. "Totta kai, lordi Vader!" Sanat pakenivat hänen huuliltaan ennen kuin hän edes huomasi sitä.

"Hyvä että ymmärrämme toisiamme", Vader sihahti. "Ole valmiina ottamaan minut ja miehistöni vastaan saapuessamme asemalle", mustahaarniskainen jättiläinen totesi yks'kantaa, ja nainen paremminkin tiesi kuin aavisti, että valkohaarniskaisten imperiumin sotilaitten ulos heittäminen tulisi jatkossa olemaan huomattavasti vaikeampaa.

Hän nielaisi harmissaan Vaderin omatoimisesta tavasta puuttua hänen ja keisarin väliseen sopimukseen. "Kyllä, lordi Vader."

"Hyvä, ja Selene..." sihisevä ääni totesi vielä juuri ennen yhteyden sammuttamista.

Nainen suoristautui. "Niin lordi Vader?"

"Katsokin, että kaikki sujuu lupaustesi mukaisesti."

Ilma pakeni Selenen keuhkoista kuvayhteyden katkettua. Mikä tyyppi! Hän puri hampaansa vihaisesti yhteen ja leikitteli hetken aikaa mielikuvilla, joissa mustahaarniskainen kummajainen koki mitä karmeimman kohtalon Selenen käsissä. Selene tuskin oli ainoa sitä toivova, nainen puhalsi ärtyneenä ilmaa sieraimistaan, mutta, voiman kautta, hän maksaisi melkein mitä tahansa päästäkseen eroon keisarin kotihirviöstä.

Naisen silmät siristyivät. Näiden kaikkien vuosien, tasavallan kaatumisen, jediritarien tuhon ja keisarin valtaannousun jälkeen hän eikä kukaan muu sen puoleen edelleenkään tiennyt kuka Darth Vader todella oli. Mies, humanoidi vai jonkinlainen androidi? Mustahaarniskainen soturi oli jollain tavalla jopa keisaria mystisempi pitäessään etäisyyden kaikesta ja kaikista. Kukaan ei tosin epäillyt sitä, etteikö Darth Vader olisi ollut äärimmäisen vaarallinen. Ehkä jopa vaarallisempi kuin moni imperiumin harhautuneista, omahyväisistä kuvernööreistä. Selene irvisti. Heidät hän aina pystyi pettämään.

Hän vilkaisi suljettua ovea ja rypyt hänen otsassaan syvenivät. Miten harmillista, että Vader oli ottanut yhteyttä juuri silloin kuin oli. Miten harmillista, että Vader ylipäätään oli päättänyt poiketa heidän aikaisemmista sopimuksestaan. Nainen irvisti. Sen ei pitäisi tosin yllättää häntä. Lisäksi Solon ystävä, kapinallispoika olisi varmasti nyt Selenen houkutusten ulottumattomissa, mutta sillehän ei voinut mitään. Selene kohautti harteitaan ja kylmä hymy nousi hänen huulilleen. Mikä olisikaan hänen palkkionsa kun hän pystyisi lahjoittamaan keisarille sekä Daalan että tämän Kuolemantähden tuhonneen kapinallisen...! Hän sietäisi mustan lordin läsnäolonkin asemalla vain siitä syystä. Solo oli tehnyt hänen hyväkseen enemmän kuin Selene olisi koskaan voinut edes kuvitella mahdolliseksi. Naisen hymy leveni.

"Voi Han", hän pudisti päätään tyhjälle huoneelle. "Minähän sanoin, että joku päivä maksaisit vielä velkasi."

oOo

"Avaruutten kautta!" Han ähkäisi tuijottaen edessään kiiltävää harmaata laserpistoolin piippua. "Minähän vain kysyin..."

Vihreäihoinen kummajainen päästi suustaan ulos omituisen viserryksen heilauttaen samalla paljonpuhuvalla liikkeellä pistoolia, jota hän piteli kädessään. Han ei tarvinnut tulkkia ymmärtääkseen mitä otus, mitä luultavimmin rodialaisen lähisukua ihon väristä ja paksuista tuntosarvista päätellen, yritti hänelle sanoa.

"Hei, koko ajanhan tässä mennään!" hän irvisti pidellen käsiään ylhäällä ja hivuttautui hitaasti kauemmas otuksesta. "Chewie!" hän sihahti wookielle törmätessään suureen ja lämpöiseen karvakasaan takanaan. Wookie murahti hänelle, mutta Han ei jaksanut nyt välittää perämiehensä valituksesta. Eikö Chewien muka ymmärtänyt, että joku osoitti Hania sädepistoolilla? Mokoma haiseva bantha oli liian hidas, jos ei ymmärtänyt kuinka pieni matka pistoolilla osoittamisesta pistoolilla ampumiseen todellisuudessa oli. "Anna tietä. Meitä ei selvästikään kaivata täällä."

"Siitä voit olla varma."

Hän jähmettyi kuullessaan kylmästi lausutut sanat ja Chewien epäröinti kirkastui hänelle aivan eri tavoin. Vihreäihoinen otus päästi suustaan ulos kirkkaan viserryksen, kuin huvittuneen naurahduksen, ja heilautti jälleen asettaan kuin mikäkin maailmanomistaja. Mikä oikein aiheutti sen, että heti kun moinen piipertäjä sai edes jonkinmoisen aseen käsiinsä, samalla hetkellä tämä kuvitteli olevansa muka suuressakin asemassa. Joka tapauksessa, tosiasia oli se, että otus piteli asetta käsissään, ei Han.

"Aaahh", hän henkäisi kääntyen hitaasti ympäri, kädet yhä ylhäällä. "Oooh?"

Han lähestulkoon laski kätensä, vain kiukkuinen osoitus pistoolilla muistutti häntä siitä, että hänen kallisarvoinen henkensä oli yhä uhattuna.

"Älä liiku! Ja pidä kädet niin, että näen ne."

Han kohotti kulmiaan katsellen edessään seisovaa nuorta naista, nuorta tyttöä oikeastaan. "Kulta", hän virnisti vinosti, "sinun vuoksesi – mitä vain."

Chewie ulvahti epätoivoisesti, ja tytön kasvot tummuivat ärtymyksestä. Hänen otteensa pistoolin kahvasta kiristyi. Hän tuijotti Hania hetken aikaa, vilkaisi sitten tämän selän taakse. "Kiitti, Rax", tyttö huikkasi. "Minä pärjään tästä eteenpäin itsekseni."

Vihreäihoinen otus ulisi jotain käsittämätöntä, ja tyttö nyökkäsi. "Älä huoli." Hän mulkaisi Hania. "Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun kohtaan hänenkaltaisiaan lieroja."

"Hei!" Han älähti loukkaantuneena.

Tyttö vain virnisti pilkallisesti. Rax vihelsi vielä muutaman huvittuneelta kuulostava viserryksen ja poistui sitten paikalta.

Tyttö tuijotti Hania hetken aikaa puristaen asetta rystyset valkeina. Kärsivällisesti pidellen käsiään yhä ylhäällä Han odotti tämän puhuvan. Kun alkoi näyttää siltä, että tyttö ei saisi mitään järkevää ulos suustaan, hän päätti tarttua härkää sarvista, "Ja mitäs sinä haluat minusta?"

Tyttö puristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja ase hänen kädessään värähti. "Kysymys on," hän ärähti, "mitä sinä haluat minusta ja minun isästäni?"

Han säpsähti, vilkaisi Chewietä ja katsoi sitten uudestaan Selenen etsimän teknikon tytärtä. Hän rykäisi.

"Anna tulla!" tyttö sähähti ase kädessään yhä täristen, epätoivoinen sävy äänessään kuultaen. "Voit olla varma, että minulla ei ole mitään ongelmia painaa liipaisimesta..."


	16. Luku 16

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars kuuluu George Lucasille, mutta tämä tarina minulle.

A/N: Uusi kappale, vihdoinkin! Tarina lähenee loppuaan. Yaay!

**Tähtien sammuessa**

Luku 16

oOo

Han tuijotti aseen suuta, sen jälkeen tyttöä osaamatta hetkeen sanoa mitään, sitten viimein: "Kulti, olet saanut nyt _aivan _väärän käsityksen..." Hän astui lähemmäs.

"Älä edes yritä! Pysy siinä missä nyt oletkin!" tyttö sähähti.

Han pysähtyi. Hän tunsi hien helmeilevän leukapielessään ja nielaisi. "Kuule, tyttö. Minä en suoranaisesti halua mitään sinusta tai isästäsi -" Enempää hän ehtinyt sanoa, kun tyttö jo keskeytti hänet:

"Sinä valehtelet! Vain täysi avaruusameeba ei tajuasi yhdistää kyselyäsi ja maleksuntaasi Kasin käytävillä. Mitä Selena oikein sinulle lupasikin voit olla varma siitä, että hän ei pidä lupaustaan!" Danan ääni hipoi hysteriaa. Han irvisti mielessään. Miksi hän ei koskaan näyttänyt osaavan valita oikeita sanoja naisille puhuessaan?

Hän yritti uudestaan. "Ei. Minä etsin ystävääni Lukea. Hän kuulemma on seurassasi."

Tyttö osoitti Hania edelleen pistoolilla, mutta hänen otteensa ei ollut enää niin epätoivoinen. "Lukea?" hän toisti.

Han huokaisi. "Luke on ystäväni. Minä olen Han Solo ja tämä on Chewie. Me saavuimme Tsen'bariin yhdessä kunnes Luke päätti pistää metelin pystyyn sinä baarissa, missä sinä työskentelet."

Dana tarkasteli Hania hiljaa, miettien, sitten jotain välkähti hänen silmissään: tunnistus. "Selenen vartijat tulivat pidättämään teitä!" hän syytti.

"Eivät suoranaisesti. Sanotaan, että meillä ei ollut mahdollisuutta kieltäytyä heidän kutsutaan", Han tunnusti päättäen, että tässä tilanteessa hänen oli paras olla mahdollisimman rehellinen. "Selene yritti saada minut etsimään sinut ja insinööri-isäsi, mutta suoraan sanottuna en voisi välittää vähemmän Selenestä. Haluan vain löytää Luken, jotta voimme jättää tämän kirotun avaruusaseman taaksemme."

Dana tarkkaili Hania uteliaasti. "Sinulla on avaruusalus?"

"Kyllä", Han vastasi hetken kuluttua ihmetellen, mitä tyttö sievässä päässään nyt hautoi.

Dana ei sanonut hetkeen mitään. Sitten hänen kasvoilleen kohosi hymy, joka kylmäsi Hania. "Tämähän on loistavaa! Tätä minä olen juuri odottanut. Olen pahoillani", hän lisäsi anteeksipyytävämmin, suuntasi aseensa Hania kohti ja painoi liipaisimesta.

Sädeaseen isku sattui vähemmän, kuin Han olisi kuvitellut. Hän kuuli Chewien karjahduksen, kuin verhon takaa, ja toisen laukauksen äänen. Sitten: ei mitään. Maailma peittyi pimeään.

oOo

Selenen ajettua hänet huoneestaan Luke oli puntaroinut oman aikansa, voisiko hän yllättää häntä kaitsevat miehet ja paeta näin. Vartijat näyttivät kuitenkin olevan selvillä Luken ajatuksenliikkeistä. Toinen heistä käski tylysti Lukea istumaan läheiselle senkille. He molemmat pitivät pistoolinsa tiukasti suunnattuina Lukeen.

Huokaisten Luke luopui tästä suunnitelmastaan. Hän palasi jälleen Vaderin odottamattomaan ilmaantumiseen. Miksiköhän Vader oli ottanut yhteyttä Seleneen? Järkytyksen laannuttua asia oli jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä. Tiesikö Vader, että Luke oli Tsen'barissa? Oliko hän tunnistanut Luken? Eihän Selenekään ollut tuntenut häntä, hän ainakin toivoi. Lisäksi Lukesta oli tuntunut, että Selene oli ollut lähes yhtä yllättynyt mustan lordin odottamattomasta soitosta.

Hän rypisti kulmiaan ja säpsähti liukuoven suhahtaessa auki. Selene astui huoneesta. Hänen kasvonsa olivat mietteliäät ja hän vilkaisi Lukea. Jotain välähti naisen tummissa silmissä. Sitten hän nyökkäsi sotilailleen. Toinen heistä tökkäisi Lukea aseellaan ja murahti:

"Jalkeille siitä, senkin saasta!"

"Jax. Ilmoittaudu kapteeni Rydenille ja kerro, että haluan komppanian miehiä valmiiksi", Selene sanoi toiselle vartijoista. Hän vilkaisi jälleen Lukea. "Me olemme saamassa kunnia-arvoisia vieraita."

Luke tunsi veren valahtavan kasvoistaan ja hänen sydämensä jätti lyömättä, kun hän kuuli sanat. Mitä Selene oli oikein sopinut Vaderin kanssa?

"Minä haluan keskustella vielä hetken nuoren Skywalkerin kanssa, kahdestaan."

Luke vavahti. Hän kohotti uhmakkaasti leukaansa ja vastasi Selenen katseeseen. Jotain välähti jälleen naisen silmissä. Se oli ohi yhtä nopeasti kuin ilmestyikin. Selene pyörähti ympäri pukunsa helmat hulmahtaen ja harppoi sisälle työhuoneeseensa. Lukea vartioimaan jäänyt sotilas tökkäsi häntä aggressiivisesti selkään ja pakotti Luken kompuroimaan Selenen perään.

"Luke Skywalker", Selene maisteli nimeä. He olivat jälleen kahden naisen hiljaisessa huoneessa. Luke jännittyi kuullessaan nimensä naisen huulilla.

"Mitä sinä haluat minusta?" hän kysyi varuillaan.

Selene tuhahti. "Minä? Kysyisit ennemmin, mitä lordi Vader sinusta tahtoo." Hän huomasi Luken silmissä välkähtävän pelon. "Kiitä onneasi, että hän ei tunnistanut sinua äsken. Olen kuullut keisarin pyövelin pystyvän surmaamaan ihmisen jopa etäisyyksien päästä." Hän hieraisi kaulaansa huomaamatta sitä itsekään.

Luke ei vastannut mitään.

"Sinustapa tuli yllättäen vähäpuheinen, Luke", Selene pilkkasi pehmeästi ja nojasi pöytäänsä vasten. "Minä myönnän auliisti, että olen pahoillani tästä käänteestä. Olen varma, että meistä olisi voinut tulla hyvät ystävät."

Luke nielaisi muistaessaan oudon vetovoiman, jota oli äsken tuntenut Seleneä kohtaan. Aavistus siitä leijui edelleen huoneessa, mutta Luke tunsi sen nyt ansaksi. Hän pudisti päätään. "Sinä olet halveksuttava", hän sanoi hitaasti. "Ystävyys ansaitaan, ei oteta väkipakolla."

Selenen kasvoilla välkähti yllättynyt ilme. Hän hymyili sitten jähmeästi ja tuhahti: "Ah. Nuoruuden uhoa. Olen varma, että keisarin lakeija onnistuu ajamaan sen tiehensä, jahka hän saapuu asemalle."

"Miksi?" Luke ei saattanut vastustaa kysymystä. Hetken aikaa hän ajatteli, että Selene ei vastaisi. Sitten nainen kohautti harteitaan.

"Minä lupasin luovuttaa keisarille jotain mitä hän on kaivanut jo jonkin aikaa. Sinä, rakas Luke, tulit ikään kuin kaupanpäällisiksi." Sisäpuhelin piippaus kaikui odottamatta hiljaisessa huoneessa. "Ah, se taitaa olla odottamani tieto…" Selene mutisi ja vastaanotti puhelun.

"_Lady",_ tuntemattoman miehen ääni rätisi kovaäänisissä. "_Tiedän nyt missä Daala perheineen asuu. Asiassa on vain pieni mutka",_ puhuja epäröi hetken ennen kuin jatkoi: "_Daalan tyttö on siepannut Solon ja ilmeisesti aikoo käyttää corelliaania voidakseen paeta asemalta."_

Selene tuhahti: "Jokainen lähtölaituri on lukittu. Mikään alus ei saa poistua, ennen kuin minä annan siihen luvan. Tyttö saa luvan kirkua uhkauksia Sololle minkä tahtoo. He eivät lennä minnekään." Hän vilkaisi Lukea, joka seisoi kalpeana aloillaan ja kuunteli tätä ajatustenvaihtoa voimaton viha sisällään aaltoillen. Kylmäkiskoinen, hymyn kaltainen irvistys levisi Selenen kasvoille. Hän kumartui lähemmäs mikrofonia ja puhui katse Lukessa: "Tarkemmin ajatellen, minulla on vielä parempi ajatus. Kapteeni. Kuinka nopeasti uskot voivasi ehtiä laiturialueelle 200-5-12? Minulla olisi heille pieni yllätys."

Luke puri hampaitaan naisen mielenliikkeen selvitessä hänelle. Hän mulkoili Seleneä ja toivoi voivansa samaan kuin Vader. Universumi olisi ehdottomasti parempi paikka ilman Selenen kaltaista roistoa.

Puhelun loputtua, Selene huokaisi syvään. Hän oli ilmeisen tyytyväinen itseensä. Ovi Luken selän takana liukui auki. Hän kuuli askeleita Selenen vartijoiden astuessa sisälle huoneeseen ja tunsi kuinka yksi heistä painoi pistoolinsuun hänen selkäänsä.

"Ennen kuin lähdemme tapaamaan petollisia tovereitasi, haluan tietää, mitä Peter sinulle oikein antoi." Selene viittasi pöydällä lojuviin esineisiin: superkoodaajaan ja Luken valosapeliin.

Luke räpäytti silmiään. Hän katsoi Seleneä.

"Niin?" nainen vaati tietää.

"Peter antoi superkoodaajan. Se on tuo pienempi laite." Luke nyökkäsi päällään superkoodaajaan. Hän epäröi hetken ja jatkoi: "Toinen oli jokin hänen valmistamansa ase."

Selenen kulmat rypistyivät. "Ase?"

Luke nielaisi ja pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi. Naisen oli uskottava häntä! "Hän ei selittänyt miten se toimii. Sanoi sen vain olevan jopa laserpistoolia tehokkaampi. Se on otettava mukaan."

Selene katsoi Lukea. "Otettava mukaan", hän mutisi ajatuksissaan ja kiinnitti molemmat, niin lasermiekan kuin superkoodaajankin vyölleen. Hän säpsähti odottamatta.

"Lähdetään", nainen komensi vartijoitaan. "En halua missään nimessä myöhästyä tästä tapaamisesta."

Hän harppoi Luken ohitse, ja Luke pakotti voitonriemuisen virnistyksen kasvoiltaan sotilaan tökätessä häntä pistoolilla seuraamaan lady Seleneä. Selene saattoi olla kuinka juonikas tahansa, mutta näköjään hänkään ei ollut valmistautunut jeditaitojen varalle.

oOo

"Tämä on naurettavaa!" Han vastusteli. "Kuvitteletko todella, että Selene ei osaisi aavistaa tätä!"

Dana ei näyttänyt välittävän Hanin sanoista heidän kulkiessaan halki Kasin hämärien käytävien. Danan höperö isä, joka oli aluksi yrittänyt esitellä Hanille taskukelloon rakentamaansa holotelevisiota ja sitten kysynyt kuinka kauan hänellä oli ollut Chewie koiranaan, ei puolestaan näyttänyt ymmärtävän. Hän seurasi heitä kommentoiden hetkittäin heidän ohittamiaan tummuneita konsoleita.

"Ikävä näky, tuhota M3:n sähköpiirit. Niitä olisi voinut käyttää astrodroidin sisäreleiksi. Tai superkoodaajan. Tsk, tsk. Kauheaa haaskuuta tämä nykyaika."

"Pappa", Han ärähti. "Sinun tyttäresi tässä haaskaa oman elämänsä lisäksi kolme muuta!"

Peter tuijotti häntä hetken, kohautti sitten harteitaan. "Dana on aina ollut omanlainen tyttö." Hän hymyili. "Hän tulee äitiinsä. Tämäkin aina heitti asioita roskiin."

Han oli päästää suustaan litanian kirouksia. Hän kompuroi Danan perään ja manasi ranteitaan sitovat ohuet durakahleet. Tyttö oli vakuuttanut avaavansa ne kunhan he saavuttaisivat Falconin. Se ei kuitenkaan lohduttanut Hania tällä hetkellä. "Dana! Minä olen varma siitä, että Selene on usuttanut vihikoiransa perääni. Sellaisen koiran, joka seuraa meitä laserpistoolin ja armeijan kera!" hän yritti vedota tyttöön toistamiseen.

Dana tuhahti suomatta edes katsetta Hanille. "Sitä minä toivonkin."

Han loi epätoivoisen katseen rinnallaan kulkevaan Chewieen, jonka karvaiset kädet Dana oli kahlinnut samoin kuin Haninkin. "Tämä on toivotonta", hän mutisi. "Toivottavasti Lukelle on käynyt edes hieman paremmin kuin meille."

Chewie murahti ja Han irvisti perämiehensä sanoille. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Luke olisi lähtenyt pelastamaan heitä Seleneltä samaan aikaan kun Han haahuili Kahdeksatta rengasta edestakaisin saavuttaakseen liukasliikkeisen kapinallisen. Kai pojalla oli enemmän älliä kuin tehdä jotain noin päätöntä?

Hanilla oli paha tunne, että jotain vielä kauheampaa tulisi tapahtumaan.

"M3:n konsolit sisältävät duraniumia." Peter Daala kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan Hania. "Se on varsin tehokas räjähdeaine."

Han pyöritti silmiään voimatta uskoa, että katsoi parhaillaan yhtä keisarikunnan pääinsinööriä. Toisaalta, Han pohti, vain hullu tiedemies voisi palvella hullua keisaria.

"Solo! Sisälle kuin olisi jo", asetta heiluttaen Dana komensi Hanin astumaan hissiin.

Mitä muuta hän saattoi kuin totella?


End file.
